Vinternälskare
by Fablespinner
Summary: Tino was born and raised in a brothel, Berwald is a cabinet maker and carpenter. Their meeting is uneventful, but their reunion builds the foundations of a family and the deepest of loves. This is their tale...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Vinternälskare

**Pairing:** Sweden x Finland (Berwald Oxenstiernax Tino Väinämöinen / Sverige x Suomi)

**Rating:** T (Teen) not Quite M (Mature) But close….

**Note:** ** Alice (Fem!England) x Arthur (England) Are Peter's (Sealand) Biological Parents in this AU Tale… Since he is a little clone of Arthur. :) I also take liberties with Peter's age (because I can)… He's very young in this tale. **

**Credits & Disclaimers**: Hetalia is © 日丸屋秀和 Himaruya Hidekazu I own nothing but this story's plot. Everything else is borrowed. Please note: this is AU (Alternate Universe.) This is pretty much all I write. You will also notice when it comes to Sweden's (Berwald's) speech. There is more than one way to write thick accents and soft spoken men who tend to mumble. You will NEVER see me write it by putting an apostrophe (') in place of every vowel. As far as I know it's not a speech impediment like a stutter or tick. (Which also can be written better than using apostrophe's where they don't belong.) One, it's annoying, two, it's hard to decipher and annoying and three, it's lazy, poor writing and annoying. You should not need a decoder ring just to get through reading a fanfic's dialogue. I lament the fact that it has "caught on" like the black plague to rats and now everyone (nearly everyone) use and abuse it, I refuse.

In addition, I will never use Japanese honorifics (i.e.: Su-San) in a story that has nothing to do with Japan. It breaks up the flow of a story when honorifics leap out at you where they don't belong outside of the comic (or are not otherwise explained to justify use). Mr. Oxenstierna or Mr. Sweden or even Master Berwald works just as well and in an English language story fits much better.

I also really put a lot of effort into keeping characters within their established perimeters, personalities, quirks and traits; you won't find characters going OOC on you, the reader, even when I place them in a universe outside of Hetalia-verse. If Characters/Countries do not have established names or possible official names listed, I will name them appropriately for their origin. I also do not have a beta, I try but I know I miss a thing or three. Sorry!

Now that has been said and is clear to one and all… please enjoy this little story.

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind rattled the rotting window frame of the upper story bedroom in the converted attic space and Tino hurried over to make sure the blanket he had tacked up around the window was secure, it wouldn't do if Peter caught a cold the little dear was so susceptible to them like his mother had been.

Satisfied the blanket was secured, Tino checked the small brass bed in the corner where three of the brothel's five children slept. Peter snug in the middle between two of the older children. All three were sound asleep; he checked the trundle where the other two toddlers, twins, slept just as deeply. He turned to the wrinkled, elderly servant knitting nearby.

"Love, the children be fine. The Master will whip you again if 'un you don't get in the parlor. I watches the babies, always do." She said and Tino smiled.

"I cannot help it Hattie, I promised Alice I would take care of Peter and I always keep my word. Besides, it's cold and you know Peter gets sick easily. I'm concerned. Those bastards with more hands than brains can wait." Tino said delaying going down stairs.

Like Peter, Tino had also been born to a prostitute living in this brothel. He had in fact, never been beyond the fence around the yard of the large, but decaying, mansion. He had once slept in this attic, with Hattie watching over him until the Master had gotten an offer and Tino had been sold for the very first time.

He had been six years old.

Every night since then, for the past fourteen years Tino had been sold time and time again. It was the same every night. He was the brothel's only male prostitute, he had a select clientele who wanted his particular services and he had better get down to the Mansion's main parlor to start the evening. He usually had four or five men he'd have to take care of before morning. With a heavy sigh, resigned toward his fate, he headed down the stairs, Hattie shaking her head as she watched him leave the nursery.

"Child you needs to take yo child and run from dis here place. Run and don't never be lookin' back." She said sadly to herself as she rocked and knitted a new scarf and mittens for four year old Peter. The only person in the world Tino truly loved. He had loved Peter's mother like a sister. They had grown up together; Alice, just slightly older, had been the only one to comfort Tino the first time a man had paid to use him. She had been the one to wipe the tears and blood and to cradle a broken and sobbing little boy. She wasn't much older herself.

She had only been eighteen when Arthur first started visiting the brothel and requesting only Alice time and time again. Tino warned her not to fall in love, that men only wanted one thing despite the pretty words they spoke in the darkness. He warned her not to lose her heart and her senses. She did anyway and ended up not using the lambskins and winding up pregnant. She was sure Arthur was going to take her away and marry her.

Tino was surprised to find out much later Arthur had indeed intended to take Alice away, but died in a horrible accident just a few weeks into Alice's pregnancy. Even she hadn't known she was pregnant yet. She was inconsolable after her lover's death and when she found out she was with child, she was thrilled Arthur was going to live on in their baby. She was so happy, even if the Master wasn't. A pregnant whore was a whore not earning him money. But it happened, it always did.

However, something was very wrong. Alice grew sicker and sicker with her pregnancy. She would bleed and suffer pains and Tino fretted for her constantly as he cared for her at her bedside. She was the only light in a place full of evil and darkness. Her light could not go out; she could not leave him alone, he would not let her die.

In the end, despite all his prayers, her light did go out just as another winked into existence. Her final words to Tino had been a name for her newborn son and a wish, that Tino raise her baby for her, and love him as she would have loved him. Tino promised from the bottom of his soul as he wept bitter tears over her stilled hand as he held a newborn to his heart.

He transferred all his love for Alice to her son and loved little Peter with his very being. As the baby grew and he began to talk, his first words had been "Mama" and try as he might to correct the baby, Peter was as stubborn as his mother had been and he refused to call Tino anything other than "Mama". After a few months, Tino had given up correcting him, he was awfully adorable and considering his knees where around his ears as often as the women in the brothel it was rather ironically accurate. Now at four years old, Peter still called him Mama and Tino would have it no other way. Peter was his son and damn it if Alice was gone, he was going to take her place in every way.

Including being called Mama and fretting like one over every sniffle, scraped knee and tear shed.

* * *

Kneeling at the bottom of the grand staircase was a tall man just putting away some tools in a box as Tino reached the bottom of the stairs. The first time Tino had seen the giant of a man, he'd been terrified, but over the past few months when the carpenter was hired to do odd fixes around the mansion Tino had learned to read the quiet, shy man. He was frankly embarrassed to be working in a brothel with half naked women walking around him as he tried to repair whatever the master had hired him to fix. He seemed doubly flustered around Tino and would blush and say just a few words in the beginning.

Now however, he didn't seem nearly as embarrassed but still rather quiet. He did have a very thick accent and was a soft spoken man. He was a man of few words but meaningful looks. "What he got you fixing this time Berwald?" Tino asked as he glided next to the tall man to inspect the area Berwald had been working.

"Knule post. Needed Sanding and shimming." Berwald said reaching out to show Tino that it no longer wobbled as it had for as long as Tino could remember.

"Nice job. Too bad some drunk will fall into it, making it wobble all over again." Tino said rolling his eyes. Berwald shrugged.

"Just have to fix again." He said with a small smile and Tino chuckled.

"There is always something to fix around here. The place is falling apart. The Attic window is about to fall out, it lets in a horrible draft in the kid's nursery. I've got a blanket tacked up there, but it's a sure thing that it will literally have to fall out and be broken on the ground a month before the Master fixes it. The kids don't make him money and neither does Hattie. They freeze up there. Winter is almost here." Tino sighed and Berwald picked up his tool box.

"I'll fix, free. Show me?" Berwald said and Tino beamed.

"Quickly, follow me." Tino said showing Berwald up the stairs to the attic nursery.

Peter was half awake when Tino arrived with Berwald in tow. "Mama?" He asked and Tino grinned.

"Hello honey. Go back to sleep. Mama is just showing Mr. Oxenstierna the ratty window. He's going to try and fix it." Tino said cheerfully and quietly tucking Peter back into bed.

Berwald stood there looking as if his brain has just stopped working. "Mama?" He asked and Tino chuckled.

"It's a very long story I might get to tell you sometime. Thank you so much Berwald. I have to get downstairs or the Master will beat me black and blue." Tino said pressing a chaste and grateful peck on Berwald's cheek before glancing once again at his son before rushing downstairs again.

Berwald blushed from his hair to his toes and Hattie chuckled from her rocker. "Lord have mercy, you're ripe as a tomato. I think you like my Ti." She said with a wink and Berwald just grunted as he began to measure the window.

"And a shy giant too, bless my soul. Fine then, you be workin' I'll be talkin'." Hattie said rocking and knitting.

"It was a night just like this, cold and windy it was indeed. Middle of winter, snow a fallin' in big drifts when Tino came into this world fightin' and a screamin'. Now his mama just came around for feedin's. Most them girls down there can't afford to be proper mama's to the youngin's. I think that's why Ti is the way he is. He knows what it's like to have a mama barely have time to name you as to take care of you. He makes time. Costs him beatings too, his back is always black and blue it is from da master. He don't care none. He may look like a lassie, got the brass balls of a man he do. Strong, he'll take anything so Peter has what he don't. That baby boy not even Ti's blood but he treats him like he is." Hattie began and Berwald listened as the dark crone weaved him a story he was admittedly very interested in knowing.

He already had a terrible crush on the violet-eyed, blond beauty. Knowing more was something Berwald was not going to turn down. So far everything he heard, made him like Tino even more.

"Poor Ti, he not had an easy life here. Master don't sell the girls until they start their moons. Not Tino. Sold him way too early, made Ti cold of heart he did. He trusts nobody really, no men fo' sho. Only men he know are men who pay money to hurt him. Hurt him bad sometimes too. He don't know nothin' else neither. Too afraid to walk out that door and not come back. This place gonna kill him." Hattie said as Berwald turned to face her.

"Really that bad?" He asked and Hattie nodded.

"Mister it is hell on all these poor girls and Ti. Folks on the outside can't see. They only see what the master wants 'em to see. There be a reason you work during the day and leave about now. You see the sleepy girls with no clients. It's quiet here then. It's the wee hours of the morning you hear the cryin' and I goes around with the medicine bag. Dark and Evil this place." Hattie said shaking her head.

"Why do they stay?" Berwald asked and Hattie shrugged.

"Lots of reasons. Some girls are hooked on opium and Master buys it for 'em. Some this is a step up from the gutter, some it's escaping a bad husband and some girls don't know nothing else like Ti. They born here, they don't leave, they don't know how to leave, they don't realize they can."

Berwald just nodded, made his notes on making a new frame for the window and stood.

"So what about him?" Berwald asked pointing at Peter and Hattie grinned.

"That's another story for another time." She said and Berwald smiled and nodded and headed downstairs.

He saw Tino draped over a sour looking man's lap, simpering and being exactly what the client wanted. Berwald shivered. Tino was better than this place he thought to himself as he let himself out and started home for the night.

* * *

The next evening Berwald was fitting the new window he had built into the old casing while the kids watched and Hattie told another story. This one of Alice, and how dear she had been to Tino, she told of Peter's birth and how he had started calling Tino "mama" and how he was perhaps the best "mother" a boy born to a prostitute in a brothel could ask for in the end.

Tino came up briefly to tuck the children into bed, kissing Peter's brow as he did so. "I love you. Sweet dreams." Tino whispered as he tucked in the covers.

"I love you too Mama." Peter said through a yawn and Tino smoothed his bangs from his young face and smiled a most tender smile at the youth before turning to look at the window Berwald was just finishing.

"It's wonderful Berwald. You do such beautiful work. I appreciate you doing this for the children, it's frigid out there." Tino said and Berwald nodded as he stood and dusted off this pants.

"Snow piling up too, the pass is getting dangerous, any day now I fear an avalanche." He said and Tino's eyes went wide.

"Really? That bad? That means a lean winter here, no clients coming from the west if the pass goes. Master will not be pleased." Tino said with a shiver knowing a displeased and grumpy master meant extra bruises on him later.

"Do you live near the pass?" Tino asked as he went around picking up battered and broken toys off the floor to toss in a crate.

"Just beyond. I have a small cottage and farm there. Not much, but safe." Berwald said pulling on his coat and gloves.

"Stay warm out there tonight my friend. Winter is here early. Thank you again, you're a kind person." Tino said, going on his toes to kiss Berwald's cheek once more before heading downstairs to begin work. Berwald's hand strayed to the place Tino's lips touched and he smiled.

"He don't do that with just anyone. I only know three people he done kiss. Alice, Me and Peter. You must be special." Hattie said knowingly from her rocker as Berwald bent to pick up his tools.

"I'm nothing special." He said and Hattie shook her head.

"You are to Ti." Was all she said as Berwald called it an evening and headed home. Where he would remain unless the one they all called "master" contacted him again for another job, his work at the brothel was done and probably for the winter.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One: Not My Child!

**Chapter One:** "Not My Child!"

Peter awoke and squirmed out of bed. It never failed, Raivis always managed to hog the bed by morning making it really hard to get out of bed. But Peter managed to wiggle his way free without waking his bedmates or Nanny Hattie asleep in her own cot across the room. In just his nightshirt and socks Peter sleepily made his way down the stairs to the third floor bedrooms, Mama's room was the first door on the right and Peter pushed it open.

There in the bed as always Mama was sleeping, a different man beside him most every morning. This morning it was the fat one that smelled like grease and cigars. Mama didn't like this one and neither did Peter. He had no idea what went on behind closed doors, just a bunch of noise at night and lots of sleeping people in the morning. He was told not to come into his Mama's room at night and Peter was a good boy and didn't. However, he liked coming in the mornings, Mama would always get up and spend time with him.

This morning was no exception, almost as soon as the door creaked open, Tino's eyes drifted open. Every morning the same routine, Mama would smile and wink and hold a finger up to his mouth to show Peter should stay quiet as Mama got up and pulled on his dressing gown. He would then take Peter's hand and they would tip-toe out of the room down to the kitchen before anyone else was awake except for the kitchen servant.

Once in the kitchen, Tino would kiss Peter's cheek, wish him a good morning, and while Hester fixed him a cup of coffee, Tino fixed Peter a bowl of oatmeal. While Peter ate, Tino drank his coffee and they both enjoyed the quiet of the morning with only Hester puttering around the kitchen.

Sometimes Mama was really tired and after breakfast, he'd take Peter back to the nursery to get dressed and make sure Hattie was up and ready with the children before he went back to bed for a little while to sleep. But he would always be up in the early afternoon to spend more time with Peter and the children before he had to "go to work" again.

This was one of the mornings Mama looked especially tired. "He keep you up late Ti?" Hester asked and Tino nodded in his mug.

"When doesn't he? I hate when he's here, I have to change those sheets before I go back to bed, he stinks worse than a rotting skunk. I swear the man was never taught how to take a bath." Tino said with a shiver as Peter ate his oatmeal.

"Just keep an eye on him Ti. Lotte says she heard the Master a-talkin' to him last night afore you come down and take him up again. He was asking for a youngin' and Master tried to sell him Raivis but he didn't want almost a man-child, he wanted Peter. Master said he'd think about it." Hester said concerned and the blood drained from Tino's face.

"He's only FOUR! He's a baby! Is the Master insane?" Tino hissed trying not to wake the household in his terror.

"He offered a thousand for Peter Ti. You know the Master won't turn it down fer that much." Hester said and Tino's blood ran cold. His baby, his Peter was heading down a road Tino had traveled just a couple of years older. He was not going to allow it to happen.

"Hester, please make me something I can carry, fill it with food that keeps. I got to get him out of here. I won't allow it; Peter is my baby, not his! He will NOT be sold. Not for any amount of money. Not now, not ever!" Tino said shoving up from his chair. Hester nodded and began preparing a travel basket.

"Peter, hurry and finish your breakfast honey and we're leaving." Tino said and Peter cocked his head.

"Where Mama?" He asked and Tino sighed.

"I don't know baby, but anywhere from here before the Master gets out of bed." Tino said racing up the stairs.

He first went to the attic and roused Hattie; he quickly told her what he knew as he grabbed all of Peter's warmest clothes. Hattie bringing out the finished scarf and mittens and a blanket and handed them to Tino, "You done hurry outta here Ti. Take that baby and go. Find that Master Berwald, I'm sure he can help ya. He likes ya." Hattie said and Tino gave her a sad smile.

"I'd never ask someone that caring and kind to put up with filthy trash like me. I'll find something Hattie, I'll whore the streets if I have to in order to get us a place to live away from here. I'll do anything." Tino said kissing Hattie's cheek good-bye before slipping back into his room.

The fat bastard was still snoring and Tino wanted to wrap piano wire around the son of a bitch's neck and wring the life out of him slowly. But stealth was needed. Tino picked up the man's wallet and stole a small amount of money from it, hoping it would never be noticed as missing. He pulled on all his warmest clothing, stuffed the money in his pocket and then headed back downstairs. He hoped they would both be warm enough, neither he or Peter owned a coat, they never went outside. Tino hoped that just several layers of clothing would be enough, hopefully they would not be outside for too long and it was still morning, it would get a little warmer in the afternoon before temperatures dropped again. If Tino had them safe inside by nightfall, they should be alright.

Tino got Peter dressed and wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled his mittens on before he turned to Hester and hugged her. "Thank you, I'll miss you." He said softly and she nodded gravely.

"You just get safe and quick Ti. Master will know you're gone soon 'nuff. You ain't no slave but He'll chase ya like one. Hurry." She said and Tino nodded.

"I will. Come on Peter love, let's go honey." Tino said taking Peter's hand as they headed out into the crisp morning snow.

* * *

Berwald was up at the crack of dawn most mornings. First he milked the cow and the pair of goats, fed them all and the two horses, the many chickens, the four pigs, the two cats who lived in the barn and the dog (who liked to chase the cats in the barn). One his small menagerie was fed and the stalls mucked and cleaned, eggs collected and meat from the smokehouse brought inside, Berwald had his own breakfast.

He had a good assortment of meat smoking, lots of fish from the lake nearby hung up in the rafters, all the meat from the butchered pig was coming along nicely, He still had lots of venison left from a hunting trip earlier in the season, When his bull had lamed himself, he didn't let the meat go to waste, That too was smoking beautifully. He had a full larder for a long cold winter and well into spring for a small army.

His cold storage was also full, several bushels of hard tart apples, preserved and pickled vegetables, plenty of grains and rice. This was the first winter in a long time Berwald was not worried about running short of supplies for him or his animals. He was used to difficult winters and he'd worked hard this year to earn enough money to stock up his little farm. It was compact and cozy and in the leeward side of mountain, protected and sheltered from the worst of the weather.

He had built it all by hand, the barn matched the cottage, the smokehouse and cold house matched the cottage, even the chicken coop matched. It was delightful and warm and appealed to Berwald. This was his home, his pride, built with his own two hands with a mind to one day perhaps have a family of his own to share it with him. He was still young, just barely twenty-five year old; he had done well for himself at such a young age.

His craftsman's pride of a home had two bedrooms. One was his, the other was designed for a child to inhabit. It had its own little pot bellied stove to keep the room warm on cold nights. The bed was designed for a single occupant, as was the room; it was smaller than the other bedroom. That bedroom was Berwald's and made to accommodate him, his rather large size in mind and the comfort of another someday too. This room had its own fireplace; it was a bigger room to heat.

The bathroom was between the two bedrooms for convenience. Everything else was contained in one large great room. That had a huge roaring round and raised fireplace in the middle of the room to keep it warm and separated the room into quadrants. One corner was a kitchen and dining area, another corner was Berwald's work bench with many projects littering the space, another corner was a sitting area with a few books on shelves and the last corner was the front door and next to that the hallway that led back into the sleeping areas and bathroom. Above that space was a loft where Berwald stored extra supplies like blankets and mason jars. Whatever might be needed for a rainy day was stored up in the loft which also was an overhang above the front door, to act like an awning and to protect the front door porch area from the elements. Berwald had thought of everything he needed when he was building his home, it was efficient, warm, secure and best of all, nearly self sufficient. In a few years who would be able to quit doing odd jobs and live mainly on making his furniture and cabinetry. He was getting well known in the nearby city, he lived off the main road leading into the city, people were starting to come to him. He'd have to build a larger work room soon, off the barn perhaps. Leaving his work room in the house as just his small personal projects to tinker with in bad weather or in the evenings, he was a busy man and getting busier every day.

He barely had enough time to cook his own meals and his house was getting a little messy. That was going to be a winter project, cleaning up the house. He'd been so tied up with daily chores and odd jobs that by the time he got home, all he wanted to do was eat an apple because it did not require cooking or dirtying a dish and fall into bed to sleep. He had a surplus of milk, he wanted to make cheese and butter over the winter too. He had a to do list of chores already and the season was just beginning.

It was a crisp morning as he went about eating his breakfast and reading yesterday's newspaper he picked up in the city on his way home. After he finished eating he decided he could stand to stock up on wood, the pile was getting low and it was supposed to get colder yet. So Berwald bundled back up and headed back outside to split another cord or two of wood. He stacked it neatly next to the front door and continued stacking until around noon when the rumbling began.

He could feel it in his bones, the snow was piled high on the slope side and it was creaking and rumbling. It was going to take nothing more than a bear farting to tip the scale and send the snow tumbling down into the pass, blocking it until spring thaw at the earliest. There would be no city traffic coming or going on the west road if that snow fell, and it was going too, it was just a matter of when not if now. Berwald prayed no one got hurt when it hit, it was a death trap for anyone stupid enough to try to get through that pass during an avalanche.

It was just a few hours later the shaking began, the snow was falling and it was falling hard and fast. It shook the whole house, scaring the puppy. She was cowering under Berwald's bed and refused to be moved from her safe little hiding place.

Berwald pulled on his coat as the rumbling slowed. He might as well see how bad it was, it wasn't far, just a fifteen minute walk around the mountain to the slope side to assess the damage. Berwald was once again grateful he had planned ahead and was prepared to now be isolated for at least the next three to four months. Well, not precisely isolated. There was one other farm about a mile further west where a Danish fellow lived and raised sheep and goats, they traded frequently throughout the winter. Berwald found him loud and noisy and his spouse was dry almost coarse witted and quiet. The spouse had a teenage younger brother that also lived with them, Berwald had only met the lad one time and he hadn't said much just played with the dog a while before going home with his guardians.

Being Berwald's only neighbors, he couldn't complain, they were nice, decent people and when it got too lonely in the dead of winter the company was welcome. Weather permitting. Sometimes in winter walking to the barn was difficult, let alone a mile down a snow laden road.

* * *

Once passed the front gate Tino paused, one more step and he would be walking on ground he had never tread before. The reality of the situation hit him like a two-by-four to the groin. Where was he going to go? He knew only the people who came to the brothel, he didn't know north from south, east from west, or back to front. This was a big world he was entering and not alone. He was responsible for the life of his son barely four years old. Tino was more frightened than he had ever been in his life. Including the night when he was six. This was unknown and he had a life depending on him, he was the adult now, he was the parent.

He took that step and never showed Peter just how hysterically terrified he was inside. He could only show Peter strength and confidence. If Tino showed fear, Peter would be scared. Peter turned to his left and headed down the road quickly. Hoping he had chosen the right direction. Perhaps he would find a stage coach along the way and buy passage for he and Peter to the next city if it wasn't far.

The only thing on Tino's mind was to get as much distance between them and their Master before he got out of bed around noon. He'd be on the hunt with guns before he got his pants on, Tino had seen it happen before and he did not want to see it again. He had two hours, he had better make the best time possible.

He paused and had Peter hook his arms around his neck. Tying the blanket around them in a toga like sling, he was able to carry Peter around his chest and move faster while at the same time, keeping them both warmer by sharing heat. It wasn't pretty, but it was functional and Tino moved much faster than trying to make Peter's short little legs try and keep up. He was so little still, he caught colds easily. Tino had to move fast and keep Peter protected.

It was going to be a long, stressful morning and it had only just started. Tino was running on barely three hours of sleep, he hoped he had the strength to do what he had to and keep them both alive.

Soon the city buildings began to get further and further apart, then they turned into little farmsteads and cottages, the mountain city was in a pocket valley, mountains surrounded everything and Tino prayed he'd find somewhere that would take him and the child inside. He'd stopped at four cottages offering money for a chance to come in and warm up, the women took one look at them and shut the doors. Vagrants were unwanted it seemed, Tino was beginning to despair and question his sanity for running.

Then all it took was for him to look into the innocence in Peter's deep blue eyes and Tino knew he was doing the right thing. He'd preserve that beautiful innocence for as long as he could, he would never let his son suffer the way he had suffered. He would never let Peter shed tears of pain or sorrow. He would protect them, he would find a way. Onward he traveled, his footsteps feeling vibrations in the road.

"That's odd." He said to himself as he heard creaking and rumbling in his bones. "Do you feel that Peter?" He asked only to realize the babe was sleeping on his shoulder content and warm against Mama's chest.

"At least you're safe. That's all that matters." Tino said softly kissing his son's brow as he continued to walk, the road steadily curving between two mountains. It was dark and cold in the shadows, but the sun was climbing high now, soon it would be over head and lighting the way through the long narrow pass.

The. Long. Narrow. Pass.

It was like one of those fancy electric light bulbs had suddenly come on and Tino stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. Tall, teetering sheets of snow were hanging there, waiting and watching for idiots to be walking this road. Idiots like Tino! This was the pass everyone was talking about; he must be heading west right into danger! This was the rumbling and the creaking the snow was going to fall any moment!

Tino dropped their food basket, clung to Peter with all the strength he had and began running for their lives. Just as the first of the drifts over balanced and began to roll, bringing more snow down with it like dominos. It was right on their heels, Peter was screaming now, Tino was running too hard to scream, he could not, would not let them get caught!

The rumbling was deafening now, faster and faster it came, longer and longer the shadows grew as the walls of snow began to blot out the sun. It was too late, the snow was upon them! Tino dropped and curled into a ball around Peter and then his world blinked out, the darkness was complete.

* * *

Berwald rounded the bend and stopped in horror. The pass was completely obliterated with snow, but that was not what terrified him most, he saw a bright red scarf poking out of the snow and he could hear the cries of a small hysterically frightened child.

He ran to the scarf and began digging with his bare hands, he found the child sobbing but miraculously uninjured with the exception of a few scrapes from the ice and snow. But what horrified him most, he knew this child.

"Peter! Are you hurt little one?" Berwald asked wrapping his own coat around the shivering child.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Peter wailed tugging on a blanket. Tino began frantically digging, following the blanket that seemed to be attached to something.

"Maker Mercy!" Berwald cried as he uncovered an unconscious Tino. They must have almost been clear of the pass when the avalanche caught up to and struck them, but he was out cold, blood saturated his fine blond hair.

"Don't you worry Peter, I get him." Berwald reassured the child making himself sick with crying as he dug Tino free from the snow. God was watching over fools and children Berwald thought to himself as he freed Tino at last. He had a dislocated shoulder which Berwald fixed immediately. Better to fix it while still unconscious than have to deal with that sort of pain awake. He had a terrible gash in the back of his head from a rock and only God knew how many internal injuries. Berwald could not check for them in the snow either. Carefully picking Tino up he looked down at the sniffling boy.

"Hold onto my shirt tail Peter. We walk fast to my house, not far, we'll be warm and I'll take care of your Mama there." Berwald said and Peter sniffed and nodded and followed. He recognized the man who had fixed the window and lots of other things before. His mama called him a nice man so Peter trusted him and held onto the man's shirt as he led them to a cottage a little further down the road.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Two: Extended House Guests

**Title:** Vinternälskare - Chapter Two  
**Pairing**: Sweden x Finland (Berwald Oxenstierna x Tino Väinämöinen / Sverige x Suomi)  
**Rating:** T (Teen) not Quite M (Mature) But close….  
**Note:** ** Alice (Fem!England) x Arthur (England) Are Peter's (Sealand) Biological Parents in this AU Tale… Since he is a little clone of Arthur. :) I also take liberties with Peter's age (because I can)… He's very young in this tale. **

* * *

**Chapter Two:** "Extended Houseguests"

Berwald carried the shivering dead weight of Tino, who was solid in Berwald's arms despite his appearance of fragility to the contrary. He looked as breakable as glass, he obviously was not which was, in Berwald's opinion, a good sign. Peter was trying to be brave, but the little fellow was scared as they hurried along the road.

"Do not be fretting little one. Your Mama hurt yes, but we do all we can soon. Almost home." He reassured as his cottage came into sight, along with three other people heading toward them, they were also heading to check out the pass and had just rounded the bend by Berwald's cottage.

The tallest member quickly outpaced his family and rushed to help Berwald. "Don't tell me this shorty got caught in the slide?" He asked helping to open the door for Berwald who went straight to his bedroom to lay his burden down.

"They both did, had to dig them out, Mathias." Berwald said and for the first time Mathias noticed the cuts on Berwald's hands from the cold and sharp ice laden snow.

"You two tend the big one, we've got the child." Mathias' spouse, Aleksander, called from the living area, holding Peter's hand and looking concerned.

"Thank you Aleks." Berwald replied absently as he rummaged under his bed for his first aid kit. He quickly found what he was looking for as Mathias was checking for injuries, he was actually better qualified for the task; he had once been a field medic in the military.

"A nasty cut to the back of his head. Heat me a needle and get me some silk thread and I can stitch it closed. Not pretty, but his hair will cover the scar. His shoulder looks terrible. Was it dislocated?" Mathias asked and Berwald nodded, pulling out a needle to heat in the fire and setting thread on the nightstand table.

"Good job setting it, but he's going to have a monster bruise. Rub arnica into the bruise, it should help the pain. He doesn't appear to have any serious damage. Bruised but not broken ribs from what I can tell. All I can be certain of is when he wakes up he's going to wish he were dead. He's going to hurt a few weeks at the very least. No lifting anything, not even his kid for four weeks, don't strain the shoulder. You're going to have an extended house guest my friend if he's from the city." Mathias said as Berwald handed him the sterilized needle and thread.

"He is, I know him, he's a… friend." Berwald began, the enormity of the situation starting to hit him.

"Really? At least you like your guest." Mathias chuckled as he started stitching Tino's head closed.

"I like much. Tino has good heart. I will check on Peter, he most scared." Berwald said excusing himself to indeed go check on Peter who raced into his arms the moment he walked into the living area.

"Is Mama gonna die?" He asked pitifully and Berwald picked him up and cuddled him close for comfort.

"No little one. Mama be okay. Very hurt yes and we must need care for him to make him well again. But not die this day, I promise I not let Mama die." Berwald comforted and a new batch of tears began, those of relief, as Peter purged into Berwald's shoulder.

He stroked the child's back as Aleksander came over with a handkerchief. "Mama?" He mouthed and Berwald smiled.

"A long story I know of only in part." Berwald said sitting down in his favorite chair to cradle a weepy Peter in his lap. The child was curled into a tight little ball of misery against his chest. His little world was shattered and he was scared. Berwald rubbed his little back to help soothe and calm him down.

"There now Peter. Be alright it will. You both safe now, I protect you." Berwald whispered softly as he gently rocked.

Aleksander smiled. Berwald was going to make an excellent father one day; he knew just what to do to calm the small boy clinging to him for security and comfort. The heat of the fire, the rocking and the gentle caresses to his back soon took the emotionally distraught toddler to rest and weariness and Berwald stood to carry him back to a bedroom. He changed the toddler's wet clothes for one of his very long undershirts to serve for the child to sleep it, and tucked him into bed drowsy eyed.

"Take some sleep Little One. I be right here." Berwald said smiling and smoothing the child's bangs from his brow. Peter just shut his eyes and slept. Berwald left the door ajar should the child need anything before rejoining his neighbors and Tino across the hall in his bedroom.

Aleksander and Erik were helping to change Tino into dry clothes from out of Berwald's closet. "Does he not have a coat? Just layers of ruined silk. How he does not have frost bite is a mystery, both he and the child in harlot silks and nothing else." Aleks commented tossing the ruined clothing in a pile and began pulling one of Berwald's shirts over Tino's head.

"Wait wash him first. He's not dirty, but he stinks he was close to something that smelled awful." Erik said wrinkling his nose and Aleks agreed. Berwald frowned and came inside his room.

"Who is this man Berwald? You said you know him and I saw wounds on him, old and new, he did not get from the Avalanche. Who is he?" Mathias asked and Berwald sighed and sat on the trunk at the end of his bed. Wondering how much he should tell his friends.

"Tino not had easy life. He must have been running away, I only can guess. Why he is here I know not. Where he is from, let us just say 'bowels of hell' and leave it at that." Berwald said and all three nodded acceptance.

"In that city? I can only imagine. But Berwald I am not stupid either. Boudoir Silks, whippings, and well, he's not had a chance for a bath since his last… encounter. He was running from something big, which means when that pass is clear, you're going to have whoever did this to him, at your front door demanding his property back. Be CAREFUL. This is one big problem you're getting into come spring. Just tell me one thing. Is he worth the trouble?" Mathias asked sincerely and Berwald nodded.

"He has biggest heart and caring soul I ever met. He is kind even though he knows not kindness in return. He stronger man than I. I admire courage much. Yes, he worth it." Berwald said as Aleksander returned with a wash basin and soap.

"We'll get him cleaned up and resting. I for one think he could use friends and not people who judge him frankly. Mathias. Sometimes life makes us do things we are ashamed of later. Maybe if we all stand by him, we can give him a choice and chance to change. His son certainly is worth it, that little innocent has been well protected. That is probably why he is running if you ask me. It had to have been a threat to the baby; he had nothing, just layers of clothes and not enough money for a hotel for a night in his pocket. He was running scared and with no time to plan. That to me is a desperate parent." Aleks said and Berwald nodded.

"We'll know when he wakes." Berwald said as he helped get Tino stable and resting comfortably in his bed.

Everyone just adjourned to the living room and all lent a hand in making dinner, they were sticking around close waiting for Tino to wake up. Mathias wanted to make sure there was nothing more seriously wrong, but without a conscious Tino for him to question about pain they were at an impasse. So they decided a little impromptu camping was in order. Erik borrowed Berwald's horse and went home to grab a few necessities for an overnight stay on Berwald's floor.

He was long back and preparations for dinner were happening when Peter wandered out rubbing his eyes. He went right to Berwald silently and the large man lifted him up and a sleepy head rested on his shoulder.

"Can I see Mama?" He asked and Berwald nodded and took him into the bedroom to show him Tino sleeping peacefully.

"See, he sleeping too. We must not wake yet, he need rest." Berwald whispered and that was when Peter's stomach growled. "Come little one. Eat you must." He said turning and carrying Peter out of the room.

He set the boy down in a chair at the table and then chuckled and grabbed several books from his shelf. He took Peter down off the chair, stacked the books, and then perched the boy on the books. It was a much better fit and Peter grinned.

"I'm a big boy!" He chirruped and Aleks smiled and brought over a glass of milk for the tot.

"Indeed you are. How old are you?" he asked and Peter gave him an impish grin.

"I'm four! I had a birthday Saturday. Mama made me a whole cake all for me!" Peter beamed and Aleks smiled as he sat across the table from the boy. He could get answers without letting the child know he was grilling for information.

"How nice. It must have been yummy. I love cake." Aleks said gaining the child's trust.

"It was. Hester didn't even help at all. Mama made it just for me. He said he wished it could be more, but I could not eat a bigger cake." Peter rambled talking about people he presumed everybody knew since he knew them. Children were like that, Aleks just listened. Eventually the child would say something important with very little coaching.

"Why are you here?" Aleks asked in a break and Peter shrugged.

"Mama said we had to leave." Peter said and Aleks nodded.

"Why?" He asked again and Peter thought about it.

"Mama was real upset this morning. Hester said something to him that made him angry. Not mad at Hester, but just mad. Mad at selling something and Mama said never and then we left just like that. Mama dressed me real warm and carried me all the way. He wouldn't let me walk even though I can. Said we had to hurry. Did Mama do something bad?" Peter asked and Aleks shook his head.

"Oh no sweetheart. I think your Mama did something very good. Drink your milk honey, it's all alright." Aleks said standing up to pace and think.

He shuddered, he could connect the dots and the thought made his stomach churn. Berwald stepped in closer.

"Tino was six, this surprise me not to learn. Tino is protecting him from same fate." Berwald said and Aleks very visibly shuddered.

"Good lord, six?" Aleks hissed and Berwald nodded.

"Some men can be right sick bastards." Mathias said looking positively green before they all mutually decided to drop the topic; they knew all they needed to. The silence was broken however by a terrible moan of pain and then a frantic call.

"Peter! Baby! Where are you! Peter! PETER!" Tino was frantic, on his feet and stumbling out into the kitchen, where he tripped and fell, scraping his knees on the floor, in a haze of pain and fright.

"Here Mama!" Peter called and Tino looked up, relief on his face as his eyes rolled back into his head and he pitched forward, Berwald there in a moment to catch him before his forehead connected with the wooden floor.

"No one will ever accuse you of not loving your son." Mathias said as they picked up a man who should not have been able to move out of bed so quickly in the first place and put him back into bed. He roused again just as they settled him into sheets.

"Berwald?" Tino croaked and Berwald took his hand.

"Aye. Here. Peter and you safe. Do not fret." Berwald reassured as Mathias sat down beside his patient.

"You are lucky to be alive my friend from what Berwald tells me you were buried alive, thankfully, not too deeply. Berwald managed to dig you free, but before you go back to sleep on me, where does it hurt?" Mathias asked and Tino sighed.

"I think the list of where it does not hurt is shorter. In fact, there is nothing on that list." Tino groaned and Mathias chuckled.

"I figured as much, you've got bruises on top of bruises. Nothing broken that I could see, but you did have a dislocated shoulder and you are not to lift anything heavier than a spoon for four weeks. Not even that adorable boy out there, understood?" Mathias asked and Tino looked crestfallen.

"He can't walk, we have to leave, I have to carry him." Tino protested and Berwald squeezed his hand.

"You are staying here with me Tino. Pass is blocked, you do not have to run, you are safe here. We know." Berwald said and Tino sat up sobbing.

"They were going to sell my baby! My BABY! Not over my dead body!" He wailed in anger and frustration and misery and Berwald held him loosely and let him purge his emotions.

"It was almost your dead body." Mathias quipped and Aleks smacked him in the back of his head. Hard.

"Ass! You don't say things like that out loud you uncouth baboon!" Aleks scolded but he got a chuckle and then a hiss of pain and a sniff out of Tino.

"Yes it was almost. I never, ever want to go through that again, it hurts." Tino said wiping his eyes and gingerly laying back down.

"I don't want you to either." Berwald said smiling as Peter came over to the bed and Berwald helped him so he could curl up and cuddle with his mother.

"I was scared Mama." He said and Tino smiled tenderly and kissed his son's brow where he lay curled against his chest.

"Me too baby. Me too. Mr. Oxenstierna saved us though, we're lucky. Make sure you do what he tells you to do honey. This is his house and we have to follow his rules while we are here. Mama is hurt and from the looks of Mr. Oxenstierna I think he would spank me if I tried to leave." Tino said and Berwald smiled and nodded once.

"I would if you tried to leave in your condition!" Mathias added and Aleks just threw up his hands and left the room muttering something about insufferable bastards who never, ever learn when to shut up.

Tino smiled. "So how long?" He asked and Mathias scratched his chin.

"Truthfully, a week of bed rest for sure. Four weeks not lifting anything, and well it's just coming into winter and that pass is going to be blocked until at least April thaw. You're here awhile." Mathias said and Tino sighed.

"I have nothing; I can't live here that long for free. Can I work? I'll do anything. ANYTHING." Tino said and Berwald frowned.

"We talk about it later. It is no hardship for me to care for friend. I go check dinner." Berwald said standing and leaving the room.

"I hurt his feelings." Tino said sadly and Mathias shook his head.

"You can read him better than I can. I never know what he's thinking, but I do know one thing. If he calls you a friend, he'd give you his last penny and the shirt from his back if you needed it. Berwald is loyal and trustworthy all the way through, he cares deeply. Just let him help you, you need it. You also need to rest; we'll bring in some dinner when it's ready." Mathias said leaving Tino and Peter to cuddle and sleep until Dinner.

Dinner was subdued. Aleks fed Peter at the table while Berwald took dinner into Tino. A bowl of hearty lamb stew and fresh bread that Berwald helped Tino eat, he could barely lift his right hand thanks to his shoulder being out of commission and trying to eat left handed was making a mess. Berwald just took the spoon and fed Tino.

"I feel like a baby." Tino said and Berwald smiled.

"Better baby than dead. Just eat, grouse later." Berwald winked and Tino grinned at him.

"I hurt; I'm allowed to grouse I think just a little. I'm not looking forward to having to use the toilet either. Fair warning, I don't like being an invalid." Tino said pausing to take a bite before Berwald shoved it down his throat.

"I am warned. We will manage with Pride only slightly damaged I think." Berwald said and Tino rolled his eyes.

"What Pride? You do know what I do for a living right? I left that behind years ago." Tino said self depreciatively and Berwald frowned.

"I think Pride just fine, just misplaced. I never care what you do, I just care about you. Shut up and eat." Berwald said filling the spoon with another bite and so chastised Tino accepted the offering.

"I'm in your bed aren't I?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded.

"I will not toss you out of your own bed Berwald. I'll sleep with Peter; I won't make you uncomfortable too. You're doing enough for me." Tino said and Berwald shook his head.

"Other bed not big enough, made for one person. Peter can take up whole space. I never see child twist so much." Berwald said and Tino laughed.

"That's called being a child. They all sleep like that." Tino said smiling up at Berwald. "Please share the bed with me then? I really don't want to run you off and truth be told, I can't sleep alone well anyway. I'm used to sharing my bed. I would not feel quite so much a freeloader or a burden if we shared. I'd hate myself if you were sleeping on the floor." Tino said and Berwald nodded and fed him another bite.

"That is acceptable compromise, but not enough eating and too much talking." Berwald said and Tino grinned.

"I'm a chatterbox and blabbermouth. Sorry." Tino said and Berwald tapped him on the end of the nose with the empty spoon.

"I noticed. It nice all other times except when I try to feed you." Berwald winked and Tino refrained from commenting and just opened his mouth. Berwald fed him in companionable silence until the bowl was empty. Tino leaned forward and kissed Berwald's cheek again.

"Thank you for everything. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay your kindness." Tino said and Berwald took his hand and squeezed.

"I not want payment. Just want you well and safe, that payment enough for me." Berwald said, gently tucking a strand of Tino's hair behind his ear as he stood and took the tray away, leaving Tino to ponder his savior. Hattie had been right; he could see the affection plain as day. The way Arthur used to look at Alice.

Tino sighed. Berwald was too good for the likes of him. He deserved someone not so dirty. No matter that Tino's heart quivered at the thought just the same. He was at a crossroads and no matter how much he wanted to travel down the road that led to family and home and marriage and all the wonderful promises that sort of life made. He knew reality. He was a whore, whores did not find love, and they did not get the home and family. They were used merchandise good for one purpose. They were lust not love. They were carnal not caring. They were not the ones men could introduce to polite society as spouses. No. Tino knew that one truth more than any other. He knew his road, it was a lonely road. It was a bitter truth, but a truth nonetheless.

No matter how much he adored the kind giant and his telling sea-green eyes. No matter how much that deep, shy voice gave him gooseflesh to listen to, no matter how much Berwald cared in return. He was a whore, born a whore, die a whore. It was just the way things were; he had never seen a whore with a happy ending. No fairy tale ever said "and the whore lived happily ever after." No. The whore was lucky if she got old without a disease killing her first. Tino always, always made his clients use lambskin sheaths and he never kissed them, not a single one. He refused and so far he hadn't caught anything nasty other than a cold. But he was sure his days were numbered. Some man would either strangle him or beat him to death. That was the most common way to die after all as a whore. Instead of paying you, the John beat you instead and left. Tino had been beaten enough to know.

Tino wondered when he had become so jaded and he could pinpoint the exact moment. He'd never forget it his whole life. The day his innocence was shattered and he'd been torn apart bodily and spiritually. Fairy tales were all lies, and real life was a jagged, bitter pill to swallow. He would hide this truth from Peter for as long as humanly possible and give him the childhood he had been denied.

He would relish the momentary light Berwald shed on his miserable existence. He would cherish Peter's happiness as his own until Peter grew up and left him to make a family of his own. He would take these moments of peace and remember them fondly, because he knew, nothing good ever lasted. For Princes and Princesses they did, but never for whores.

* * *

After dinner, Mathias and his family decided to head home, Tino was out of immediate danger and if Berwald needed them they were just a few minutes on horseback away. So they said their goodbyes and Aleks and Erik being of similar size and frame to Tino would dig through their clothes and come up with a few things for Tino to wear seeing as his own clothes were ruined. Aleks even said he had a few of Erik's old clothes in a trunk from when he was little that Peter could use and he'd bring it over in the morning.

Tino thanked them all as Peter came and snuggled up against his side. Warm and content, joining the tot was a small white fluff of fur Tino had not seen before. "Who's this?" Tino asked as a cold wet nose pressed into his hand before licking.

"A puppy Mama! Hanatabagen!" Peter said and Berwald chuckled.

"Hanatamago." Berwald corrected and Tino's eyes crinkled with mirth.

"Either way her name is bigger than she is. Hello precious." Tino said giving her belly a good tickle.

She squirmed and bounced and made Peter squeal with delight when she kissed his nose. Little boys and puppies were made for one another. But playing on the bed was painful for Tino and while Tino wasn't going to say anything, Berwald did.

"You should play in the living room Peter. Mama's bed not a good place while he hurting. Run along now little one." Berwald said shooing child and dog out the door.

"You should rest. I'll get him to bed soon. Can I bring you anything?" Berwald asked and Tino shook his head.

"Not at the moment. Thank you. I should warn you, Peter stalls at bedtime. He'll ask for water, a story, anything he can think of to delay bedtime." Tino warned and Berwald smiled.

"That makes him normal boy. I think I can outwit four year old." Berwald said with a wink and left Tino to rest.

"Good luck." Tino responded to the back of the door as it shut him into darkness. He drifted to sleep content knowing Peter was safe and warm and being cared for.

Berwald watched the tyke run around his living room chasing a happy dog who thought he was the most wonderful toy ever. A little human all her own to play chase with, almost her size too which was nice. It brought a warm smile to Berwald's face as he watched the game of chase. It made his home feel warm to have a laughing carefree child running around with his dog.

All too soon, he could see Peter getting tired and it was getting time for him to be in bed. "Alright little one its bedtime." Berwald said standing from his chair and holding out his hand for Peter to take.

As Tino predicted, it was met with token resistance. "Can't I stay up a little longer with Hana?" He asked pitifully.

"She can sleep with you. It is time for growing boys to be resting." Berwald said again and Peter shuffled off, shoulders slumped pouting and Berwald chuckled. Every child was the same at bedtime.

He tucked in Peter and Hana bounded up on the bed to curl up with her new human and the next round of stalling began. "Can I have some water?" Berwald nodded and got Peter a glass of water and the child took a sip.

"Can you tell me a story? Mama tells me bedtime stories." Peter said and Berwald chuckled, expecting this and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lay back, shut your eyes and I tell story." Berwald said and he began telling the story of a Winter Queen in her castle of Ice and of two children, Hans and Greta, who had an adventure. He was about to the point in the story where the Snow Queen had whisked away Hans and Greta was searching for him when Peter's breathing slowed and Berwald could tell he was asleep.

He left the door ajar so Hana could come in and out and went to the kitchen. He finished cleaning up the dinner dishes and banked the fire. Now it was his turn to stall, he had to share a bed with a beautiful invalid. He had been harboring the crush for months, now Tino was in his bed and not a damn thing Berwald could do about it either. He was hurt, he needed help and not a drooling, love starved, sex deprived man tossing and turning beside him.

"Be brave." Berwald thought to himself as he finished banking the fire and headed to his own bedroom.

Tino was sound asleep, his breathing deep and even as Berwald banked the fire in his room and changed into a long night shirt before climbing into a warm bed.

That was nice and a change. Tino's body heat had warmed up the covers and slipping into a warm bed was wonderful as Berwald set his wire-rimmed glasses on the nightstand and got comfortable.

Tino sighed and rolled over, draping an arm over Berwald's middle as he snuggled close with a sigh. Berwald thought he'd died and gone to heaven in that one moment. How jealous he suddenly became of every man who had ever enjoyed this privilege of sleeping with the beauty gracing his bed.

Berwald closed his eyes, willed his heart rate to settle down to a normal rhythm and he focused on Tino's slow even breathing. Soon Tino's warm and steady tempo lulled Berwald to sleep beside him as a human pillow.

He had very sweet dreams.

* * *

To Be Continued…**  
**


	4. Chapter Three: A Terrible Patient

**Chapter Three:** A Terrible Patient

It was the middle of the night when Tino was awakened by the sound of crying. He also realized he was sprawled virtually on top of his bedmate. Who thankfully wasn't complaining and sleeping soundly. He looked adorable by the light of the moon, hair askew and without his glasses asleep. Tino noted as he disengaged from Berwald and tried, unsuccessfully, to get out of bed without pain. Even the soles of his feet hurt and his hiss of pain woke Berwald.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"It's Peter. He's crying. I'd bet money on nightmares after today." Tino said and Berwald nodded silently agreeing with Tino's assessment and he went to go see what was wrong.

"You stay in bed; you are in no state to be up." Berwald pointed at Tino for emphasis and Tino smiled.

"Yes, sir, but I can't turn off being a parent either." Tino grumbled as Berwald returned carrying a sleepy and weepy little boy. He set Peter down in the middle of the bed and crawled back in himself, it was cold and the bed was warm and thankfully big enough for all three of them.

"What's the matter my angel?" Tino queried softly as Peter snuggled up close, sniffling and needing comfort.

"I dreamed we were in the snow again. Mama it was scary." Peter said and Tino kissed his brow and held him tightly with his good arm.

"I know sweetheart. But we're all safe now. There's nothing more to be afraid of dearest." Tino spoke softly and sweetly cooing comfort and peace as a groggy and sleepy four year old lost the battle of fear over sleep and drifted back to rest peacefully.

Tino looked up to see Berwald watching them, his eyes full of tenderness and kindness. "You are a good Mama. He is much loved." Berwald said and Tino nodded.

"He's my whole reason for living. Thank you again Berwald for taking us in when we needed you most. I don't know what we would have done without you. I'm surprised I wasn't the one with the nightmares tonight." Tino said getting comfortable, meeting Berwald's eyes, his own misty with gratitude.

"Because your body is fatigued and it is too tired to dream. I doubt not a few nightmares are coming for you too." Berwald said honestly and Tino nodded.

"Mine are real sadly. I have no idea what I am going to do. I didn't plan anything. I don't even know where I am here let alone where to go or how I am going to provide for Peter. I didn't have time to prepare; it hit me this morning like an anvil dropped on my heart. I just had to get him out and I didn't stop to think and almost killed us both in the process. If it were not for our Berwald Guardian Angel we'd both be dead. I am very grateful." Tino said and Berwald just reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I am no angel. Just in right place at right time. I am sure God lead me to you for a reason, we will see what that is in time. We have time Tino. Try not to solve all troubles in one night you need to heal. That is very real gash in head and very real shoulder pain and many, many deep muscle bruises. It is going to take a while for you to be whole again. After that, then we decide what to do." Berwald said and Tino nodded, closing his eyes before he blubbered like a baby in gratitude.

It was morning again before any of them awoke, Berwald first with the sun, then Peter scuffling out, rubbing sleepy eyes and climbing up on "his" chair with the stack of books still in place. Berwald smiled and noted he needed to make a better seat than a stack of books for Peter as he scrambled some eggs and fried some bacon for breakfast.

When Tino tried to emerge from bed, clinging to the wall for support Berwald frowned and pointed back to the bedroom. "Bed!" He said sternly and Tino fixed him back with his own glare.

"Unless you can do it for me, oh great mountain, or don't mind wet sheets my bladder needs to be emptied. Trust me, I'd rather be in bed right now, I hurt more today than yesterday." Tino moaned and Berwald moved to help him into the bathroom while Peter ate at the table and shared his bacon with the dog.

Berwald helped steady Tino as he relieved himself and sighed. "I'm sorry, this is embarrassing but I can barely stand up." Tino said and Berwald nodded.

"I know, but needs to be done. Are you ready to go back to bed?" Berwald asked as Tino finished and washed his hands.

"Yes and I could murder some of that bacon I smell in here." Tino said staggering almost drunkenly as Berwald helped him back to bed.

"I bring you breakfast. Coffee too?" Berwald asked as they reached the bed and he got Tino propped up comfortably.

"Please. I like it black with just one lump of sugar if you have some." Tino said and Berwald smiled and nodded and went to retrieve breakfast for his charge.

Breakfast was wonderful and bacon was much easier to feed oneself left-handed and if he left the fork lying on the tray table and picked at the little lumps of scrambled eggs he managed quite well sans proper etiquette. It was the coffee however which made Tino's toes curl and uncurl with bliss.

"Berwald you make the best coffee I've ever had. I might never leave if you give me coffee like this every morning." Tino quipped and Berwald chuckled.

"Duly noted." Berwald replied with a wink as he took off his glasses to clean off bacon spatter.

"Why do you wear glasses?" Tino asked curious as Berwald put his glasses back on.

"Farsighted. I can see Eagle in tree three miles away, cannot see you three feet away. Everything close is blurry. Annoying and gives me headaches." Berwald said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry." Tino replied and Berwald smiled.

"Not your fault. I was born this way. If anyone is to blame it my mama, I get her eyes." Berwald said with a smile tapping his glasses.

"I go get you more coffee for you then wash up." Berwald said taking Tino's empty mug to refill.

"So sweet." Tino muttered to himself as he heard his son squeal and a dog yap and then gay laughter ensue. Berwald returned with more coffee.

"He's not getting into mischief out there is he?" Tino asked and Berwald shook his head.

"No. He is good boy ya. Hana likes him much. He is just playing with the dog while we wait for Aleks. Until then I think I just let him play a little by fire while I make him some blocks. Those I can make quickly and give him something to play with. Perhaps he can help, it will keep him busy." Berwald said and Tino looked about ready to cry in gratitude.

"Thank you." Tino said and Berwald just smiled.

"It nothing. I like children." Berwald said leaving Tino to rest and recuperate.

* * *

Tino tried to sleep, and failed. The pain was terrible, he'd slept most of the previous day and night already and he was listening to the muffled joy of his son coming from the living room through the door. Whatever he was doing with Berwald he was enjoying it and Tino was getting a little jealous.

He wanted to be watching those laughs and smiles coming from Peter and he was stuck in bed, a big, cozy, comfortable but still lonely bed.

He stood up, felt the pain start from his toes and radiate through his hair but bit his lip to endure it he was used to pain. Not quite as much pain all over his body before, but still he was no stranger to pain, he could suck it up long enough to make it to a chair. He took a step, hissed through his teeth, took another and another and made it to the door where he just leaned against it for a moment to collect himself.

He opened the door, shuffled three or four steps into the hall before a tall shadow loomed over him. "Do you like hurting yourself?" Berwald asked seeing his charge once again out of bed.

"A chair, I can't stay in bed all day please. I don't like being alone more than I don't like hurting." Tino said pitifully and Berwald sighed, reached down to pick up Tino and carry him to the living room as if he was a rag doll and no effort to lift. Where he set him on a low sofa by the fire and propped a pillow behind his back and a blanket over his legs.

"I hate bed rest too. But no more Tino trying to do things by yourself right now. Rest here, we will help you. Won't we Peter?" Berwald asked the boy playing on the floor with about ten different size blocks. Who looked up and grinned.

"We sure will Mama! Look what I helped make! Blocks!" Peter was full of life and Tino smiled.

"I see that, come show me one you made." Tino said happy to be among the living and seeing his son so animated and joyful.

It was in this happy spirit a knock came to the door. Aleks and Mathias were there with a trunk held between them.

"Good Morning! We come bearing necessities." Mathias said gaily as Berwald let them into the house.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Mathias asked seeing Tino on the couch looking at blocks Peter was setting in his lap.

"He is being terrible patient. Try to do too much by himself." Berwald glowered and Tino just smiled at him and grinned.

"I did give you fair warning, I am a frightful invalid. Don't say I didn't." Tino countered right back and Berwald had to chuckle.

"So you did." Berwald conceded going back over to his workbench in the corner to continue making what looked like a small wooden train. Tino was touched Berwald was making toys for his son to play with, Peter was happier than Tino had ever seen him.

"Well let's get the little one dressed and out of Berwald's shirt. He's drowning in it." Aleks said setting the trunk down by a chair so he could sit and rummage in the bounty.

"These might need to me hemmed some, Erik wore these when he was six or thereabouts so I'm sure they're going to be big, but better than Berwald's monstrous things." Aleks said pulling out a warm sweater as Tino instructed Peter to go over and get changed.

Aleks pulled off Berwald's shirt and pulled on the sweater over Peter's head. "That's so much better. A little long in the sleeves but he'll grow into it in no time." Aleks said turning the sleeves up before finding a pair of corduroy bib-overalls that fit well. Just rolling up the pant cuffs and pinning them with safety pins would work temporarily. Next came some woolen socks and Peter was snug and warm and utterly adorable.

"I could dress cute little boys all day. It's nice to see Erik's old things used again. Our mother dressed him sweetly. He hated it." Aleks said and Tino smiled.

"Where is Erik?" Tino asked noticing the youth had not joined his family.

"Taking care of the sheep today. He sends his regards." Aleks said sorting out little clothes from larger ones.

"I think my clothes are going to be a little big on you, but again, much better than Berwald's. I'll just fold them up and put them in the bedroom. I think keeping you in that night shirt is a good idea, no lifting that arm yet." Aleks said disappearing with a stack of folded clothing.

Mathias was over chatting with Berwald and then came over once Aleks was finished to talk to his patient. "Worse today I presume?" He asked and Tino nodded.

"Even my hair hurts." Tino said and Mathias chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Let me look at the stitches and clean it up, it's probably all crusty." Mathias said moving Tino's hair to inspect the wound, it was crusty with dried blood and the usual puss drainage and he sighed.

"This is going to sting like a bastard, sorry my friend." Mathias warned before dabbing alcohol on the wound.

"Oh dear god Kill me." Tino winced, his eyes watered and he wanted to punch Mathias in the throat.

"Yeah I know, but it's gotta be done unless you want an infected nightmare on your hands. Clean this every day with alcohol for two weeks. I'll take the stitches out then. This was a deep cut, went right to the bone. You're lucky your brain wasn't bashed out of your skull. Whatever hit you, smacked you a good one." Mathias said cleaning the wound and then sitting back down.

Tino just nodded, grateful the torture was over.

Berwald was sitting on the arm of the sofa looking concerned. He'd abandoned his workbench during the cleaning and was hovering like a mother hen. It was touching.

"I'll live I think. Pain I can endure, it's nothing new." Tino said as a toddler and a puppy tore through the room like lightening squealing. Aleks following them from the bedroom grinning.

"I suggested making a snack, he's a bit eager." Aleks said picking up a basket he'd brought with him. "I made ligonberry jam and butter cookies." He added as Peter climbed up onto "his" book laden chair as Berwald got up to fetch him a cup of milk. He brought one back for Tino too.

"Cannot have cookies without milk." Was all he said and Tino smiled.

"We never have milk and cookies! Hooray!" Peter cheered enjoying his treat and Berwald raised an eyebrow.

"Only clients are served treats and they are usually rum soaked. Not fit for children. Milk is expensive, it's not purchased except to cook with, not to drink." Tino clarified and Berwald nodded. They really had come from a completely different world, totally alien to the way Berwald had been raised.

He had known love and family. He took for granted all the small delights of life like a cookie and glass of milk. He was sure the more he learned about Tino's life the more he was going to hate it. He knew one thing for certain, he was never, NEVER letting either of them go back to that horrid place even if he had to tie them up in the barn to keep them both safe.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter Four: Beginning the Fall

**Chapter Four: **Beginning the Fall

Aleks and Mathias didn't stay long, they had a farm too that needed tending so they said their goodbyes after cookies and milk and headed home. Tino tried to relax and ignore the pain in his whole body as he watched Peter play on the rug with his blocks which the dog kept knocking over with her tail while also watching Berwald at his workbench. He was silently sanding pieces of wood that would end up being a little toy train. He squinted as he worked, he apparently needed new glasses if he was struggling seeing things close up even with his glasses on Tino noted as he observed.

His fingers were quick, sure and nimble as he methodically worked on the toy, blowing off the dust every once in a while before setting one piece down and then picking up the next. It was fascinating watching him work, he knew what he was doing and it looked like he enjoyed his craft.

He took his glasses off occasionally to rub his eyes and Tino frowned. "You need new glasses Berwald. Rest your eyes a little while, come sit with me and keep me company." Tino said from the sofa and Berwald graced him with a beautiful smile. It lit up his whole face and Tino had to catch himself before he fainted or gasped out loud or did something equally as vapid to embarrass himself.

A smiling Berwald was an incredibly handsome Berwald. The kind of man great epic war songs were written about frankly. Gorgeous eyes like the sea on a clear day following a storm, white even teeth, smooth skin, firm square jaw, blond hair like beach sand always seeming to stick up at odd little angles here and there. Tino wondered why he had never truly noticed before, sure he'd always thought Berwald nice enough looking, but he'd never scrutinized the man before either. Tino had ample opportunity to stare at him today, Tino realized with a jolt of self awareness that he LIKED Berwald more than just in passing. It had just sort of happened over the months, slowly. When he had started to harbor more than friendship for Berwald Tino didn't know, but he was suddenly aware of his feelings and they were getting stronger. It was a disconcerting revelation.

"I could use break. You are right, I need new glasses." Berwald said coming over to stand over Tino. "Can I get you anything first?" He added and Tino shook his head looking up at the handsome Swede.

"No, just your company for a while, tell me where you come from Berwald. You know about me, what about you?" Tino asked as Berwald settled at the foot of the sofa, Tino's feet in his lap as he shrugged.

"There is not much to tell really. I came here from Sweden about seven years ago looking for adventure and a new start on my own, I was eighteen. I had a small inheritance from my grandfather and I bought the land here with most of what I had. I love my new home and life but I miss my family, they are all back in Sweden. It is nice to have company; I have been alone a long time." Berwald said and Tino nodded.

"Why aren't you married? That would have solved the lonely problem. A big man like you, self-sufficient, kind, handsome you'd have your pick frankly. A good wholesome girl would be perfect for you." Tino began and Berwald chuckled.

"Not quite. I am like Mathias in that regard. Girls may not be problem, but not what I want either. What I wanted was limited to choose from and I never had time really to look. With the farm and odd jobs and building everything you see it was seven years before I realized the time." Berwald confessed and Tino tilted his head and smiled.

"Time moves fast when you're busy and crawls when you're not. I remember a time when I was little, still in the nursery with Hattie, where I'd sit at that very window you fixed and daydream. Time moved so slowly then. The time between breakfast and dinner was an eternity. We didn't have many toys, just what Hattie cobbled together for us. Thank you again for making Peter things to play with, I always wanted to buy him toys and never could. I'm very grateful." Tino said and Berwald just squeezed one of Tino's feet gently.

"Please do not thank me. I enjoy it, it's just scrap bits of wood I had laying around from bigger projects. It is nothing." Berwald said watching Peter as he fell asleep on the rug with the dog. Nap time had struck.

"Should I put him in bed?" Berwald asked and Tino shook his head.

"He's fine, he won't nap long. He never does. The rug is just fine and he's warm. He's in love with your dog." Tino said and Berwald chuckled.

"She loves him. He is more her size." Berwald said softly and Tino nodded.

"Berwald no dog is your size with the exception of a Wolf Hound or Great Dane and even then I think you could make them look like terriers beside you." Tino teased and Berwald laughed.

"I am tall, but not that tall." Berwald protested and Tino fixed him with a glare.

"Liar. You make me feel positively womanish beside you and I am not terribly short. Well at least next to women I'm not and perhaps a few men, none I've actually met, but I'm sure I'm taller than at least one male in this world." Tino said lightly making fun of himself again. It was a habit; he had self depreciating humor that Berwald did not find very funny sometimes. Once in a while it was funny, too often and Berwald knew Tino didn't like himself but hid his true self from others. He talked to hide many things.

"How about I start lunch? Do you like pea soup?" Berwald asked changing the subject and Tino's eyes danced.

"I adore it. If you make soup like you make coffee you're going to find me a permanent fixture in your house Bear." Tino said, and Berwald had to stop himself from tripping as he walked to the kitchen. Bear? Nicknames had started, one his mother had called him and he hadn't heard in a long time. He smiled and hoped Tino continued to loosen up around him, he was getting to the true Tino one baby step at a time.

"I tell you once, I tell you again. You are ever welcome, always. I like you here very much." Berwald said heading into the kitchen to begin preparing lunch.

* * *

Lunch was a huge success with an encore of leftovers for dinner as Tino continued to rest on the couch while Berwald put together Peter's new train. Peter loved it, but he loved playing horsey on Berwald's back much more and he laughed as Berwald crawled around the living room on all fours, rearing occasionally and getting screams of joy and glee in response. Tino was all smiles on the couch as he watched.

"Peter honey, I think it is time your noble steed was given a rest." Tino said and Peter predictably pouted.

"But Mama…" He began and Tino quirked an eyebrow and gave Peter "the Look" he knew well. He slid off Berwald's back immediately.

"That's better. I'll bet if you ask nicely tomorrow, Mr. Oxenstierna will play with you again." Tino reassured and Berwald smiled at the tot beside him on the floor.

"I will be happy to play tomorrow. Perhaps we build snowman or go sledding, snow is high out there." Berwald said and Peter looked about as high as a kite.

"Really?" He asked almost afraid it was a joke.

"Really. I used to love making snowman with my Papa when I little." Berwald replied with a kind smile and Peter squeezed his neck so tightly he nearly choked.

"Thank you! Whoopie!" Peter chortled dancing around the room, Hanatamago joining in the spontaneous leaping about. Tino just smiled, Berwald was nothing short of spectacular when it came to being a runaway hit with Peter. First toys, then getting down and playing with the lad on his level, he was father material, it suited the big man. It was a pity he wasn't Peter's real father, Peter deserved a man like Berwald to look up to and emulate.

He was a much better role model and provider than Tino was or had ever been. He was barely sixteen when he had taken on the role of parent. Tino worked by laying flat on his back with his legs in the air, he couldn't afford even paltry toys; he had almost gotten his son killed with his lack of education and foresight. He was a terrible parent in comparison to Berwald. Love only went so far after all. It made him sad to think about, it broke his heart in little shards as he watched.

Tino knew what he had to do for Peter's best interests. He would have to talk to Berwald about it, but come spring, when he had to run again, he'd beg Berwald to keep Peter as his own. He was the better parent, with Berwald, Peter stood a chance at becoming a respectable gentleman with a trade and a future and not some poor urchin stuck with a reprobate for a surrogate mother. Bound either to jail or other menial job existence to survive, Tino knew life, he knew reality and reality was simple. Berwald was so much better than Tino could ever dream to be. He'd beg Berwald later, not tonight. If he tried tonight he'd just sob around the words, it was raw. Tino would have to come to terms with the idea of losing his baby forever first before he could voice it out loud. He was far too weak emotionally, spiritually and physically weak to cross that bridge yet. He had a few months before he had to walk that road, but he could start sowing the seeds just the same, get Peter used to the idea at the very least.

"Now Peter, it's time to get ready for bed, it's getting late. Give Berwald and Mama a kiss goodnight. The sooner little ones are asleep, the sooner tomorrow comes." Tino said and Peter for once didn't argue but came over and kissed Tino sweetly.

"I love you Mama. Goodnight, I hope you feel better." Peter said and Tino wanted to cry, but painted on a smile instead.

"I love you too my angel, more than anything in this whole wide world, now and forever." Tino whispered back tucking Peter's hair behind his ears and sending him off to bed holding Berwald's hand.

Tino curled up against the back of the couch, hiding his face from the world, fighting the tears. He didn't hear Berwald return, but felt a gentle hand came to rest on his hair. "I can guess your thoughts. Your pain was naked in your eyes. I promise no harm will ever come to Peter or you. That shotgun above my door is not decoration. I'll shoot the first bastard who tries to hurt either of you here. I will protect you both." Berwald said softly and Tino lost the battle of tears and cried them silently into the cushions of the couch, he could not look at Berwald. He felt too raw.

"Just Peter. I'm not worth the effort, but Peter is, he has a chance at a much better life with you." Tino spoke around the lump forming in his throat. Fingers gently combed his hair, avoiding the gash. Berwald had such a gentle touch.

"You are both worth the effort. But let us not talk of such things now. You are not yourself right now and Tino I keep telling you we have time. We have forever if we wish it so. Troubles such as yours are not solved in a day but nor are they troubles that have no ending either. We will take each day as it comes." Berwald said quietly, moving in to turn Tino's face from the back of the couch to meet his gaze.

"I promise to keep you safe. Trust me." Berwald added, laying a gentle kiss to Tino's brow. A comforting gesture that made the dam burst and great torrents of raw and emotionally charged draining sobs started and he couldn't stop them. Everything he'd ever pent up his entire life came out that night into Berwald's chest.

All his longing, his hatred of his life, his misery, his fear, his anguish, his love, his pain, all of it came out in a river of tears and guttural sobbing that was soul deep. Berwald just held him close in silence. Gently rubbing Tino's back as he let go and purged. It seemed forever before the wracking sobs abated and Berwald handed Tino his handkerchief so he could wipe his eyes and blow his nose and pull himself back together at the seams.

"Better?" Berwald asked and Tino sniffed and shook his head.

"Yes and no. I'm sorry about that, I don't usually cry. I'm a mess." Tino apologized and Berwald smiled and took his good hand.

"I think if you were not a mess after everything you have endured something would be terribly wrong with the world." Berwald said entwining his fingers with Tino's and Tino squeezed back.

"Bear, I care about you. I think you are amazing and wonderful and a host of other good qualities I could list all night long. But I think you misplace your affections with me, I can read you too. I'm trash, I'm damaged goods. You don't want somebody like me in your life. I'll only bring you shame when others find out. And they will, they always do. I don't know how many times one of the girls runs away with a client only to come crawling back once his family finds out and they disapprove. Peter's father was different. He would have married Alice, he didn't care that his family threatened to disown him and had his carriage not turned over on him, Peter would be with his father. He was the only client I ever knew that didn't care about society. But I care; I will not shame you needlessly. I'll just go back in the spring, I'll tell Master Ivan that Peter died in the avalanche so he won't come looking for either of you. It's best and safest this way, I won't have the master coming here. He's dangerous Berwald, extremely dangerous." Tino started and Berwald tightened his grip on Tino's hand.

"I know and so am I Tino. I am not afraid of Ivan Braginski, nor do I care about what people think about me. I never have. I am not letting you go back there; I am putting my foot down. If you will not look out for your own best interests, then I will interfere on your behalf. You do not see your own good qualities because Ivan has blinded you to them. I will make you see them before this winter is over. I vow it. I will prove to you that you are worth the effort. You are not trash, you are not damaged. You are lost, you are hurting and you need hope. Let me be your shelter from this storm. That is all I ask." Berwald spoke gently and a few more tears slipped down Tino's cheeks.

"I have no choice do I?" Tino asked and Berwald smiled.

"You always have a choice. I'm just not letting you make bad ones right now. Trust me Ti." Berwald said giving Tino Hattie's nickname. It worked Tino smiled through his tears.

"It was never about trust. I do trust you, it's Ivan I fear." Tino said rubbing his thumb absently against the back or Berwald's hand, fingers still entwined.

"I know. We will deal with Ivan when the time comes. Until then he is not here and is not going to be able to get here for months. You do not belong to him, you belong only to yourself." Berwald said and Tino brought up their hands and kissed Berwald's knuckles.

"There is a part of me I do not own. It seems I have misplaced my heart recently." Tino said and Berwald leaned forward pressing his forehead against Tino's.

"I'll take care of it." Berwald replied and Tino's eyes glistened with tears.

"You'd better, against all my precautions to the contrary I lost it or you stole it, I haven't decided which yet." Tino said and Berwald chuckled.

"A trade then? You've had mine for quite some time now." Berwald replied and Tino smiled.

"I'll try to take care of it, I'm absolutely no good at this, I don't know how to love." Tino said honestly and Berwald smiled.

"We'll learn together. One day at a time. Slowly." Berwald said standing and scooping up Tino from the couch.

"But right now, bedtime for you too. I'll make you some tea for pain, you are injured and still need to rest. It has been a long day." Berwald said taking Tino back to their bedroom and laying him in bed.

"It has. Thank you Bear, I'm sorry I am so out of sorts and depressing and such trouble." Tino said and Berwald just shot him a look of annoyance.

"Stop apologizing." Berwald said leaving to fix tea.

Tino hoped he wasn't making another bad choice. He was afraid to reach for that happily ever after, he saw it turn to heartache more times than he could count. Alice would have had it had Arthur not died. Perhaps Berwald was his Arthur.

He hoped so and for the first time in his twenty years of life, Tino had hope at last. He was starting his fall into love; he prayed Berwald would be there to catch him before he fell too far and into despair. He prayed Ivan would give up, presume both he and Peter were dead and never come looking.

Tino knew that hope was a fruitless one, Ivan never gave up, the minute his horse could make it through the pass, he would be hunting them. It was only a matter of time. He hoped Berwald was right when he said they had time, Tino knew it wasn't much time. Not much time at all. He'd just have to live every moment as if it were his last.

It very well could be come spring.

Berwald returned with a bitter tea, sweetened with liberal amounts of honey and Tino drank it down gratefully. The pain killers in the tea would start to help soon. Berwald changed into his nightshirt and Tino shamelessly watched. He could appreciate a beautiful form and Berwald had that in spades. "Handsome devil." Tino muttered over the rim of his cup as he took another drink. Berwald actually blushed slightly but looked pleased nonetheless.

"Look who is talking. So beautiful I couldn't even get my tongue working to even speak to you for a week at first. You take my breath away." Berwald responded in kind coming over to take Tino's empty mug.

"Really?" Tino asked shocked and Berwald nodded.

"Aye. I think you most beautiful man I ever see in my life." Berwald answered truthfully, his blush still evident.

"Well that's two of us then. Hurry to bed handsome." Tino said and Berwald nodded, took his cup to rinse out before banking the fires in both rooms.

He crawled into bed and Tino curled up against him. "I'm going to break my own rules. You will be the first man ever to have this." Tino said before he kissed Berwald. Not just a peck on the cheek either, softly, gently on the lips. A few tentative touches, until Berwald responded, after his initial shock.

Their first kiss was wonderful, it meant something. A sealing of a bond, an unspoken contract and a melding of two souls finding each other in the darkness, loneliness cried its defeat as two hearts began to beat in unison beside one another.

It was just a shame Tino was bodily compromised. Even kisses hurt and they had to break apart sooner than desired. But they knew without ever needing words this was just the first step down a shared path. For good or for evil Tino gave in, he surrendered his heart, his soul and everything he possessed into Berwald's keeping. If he wanted to share Tino's fate, there was nothing Tino could do to stop him.

Tino was surprised that surrender could feel so peaceful, so wonderfully right. He sighed as he laid his head on Berwald's shoulder.

"Goodnight Bear. Thank you for loving me. I never thought anyone could." Tino said and Berwald kissed his brow as he too settled for the night, elated from their kiss, his blood singing with joy.

"Thank you for loving me. I know it is hard, a burden shared is a burden halved." Berwald said and Tino yawned.

"Loving you is not hard. It is everything else that is difficult. I will try, that's all I can promise." Tino said and Berwald nodded.

"That is all anyone can ask." Berwald answered as they both fell silent, listening to the wind creak outside as sleep came to them both.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter Five: Peter's Wish Comes True

**Chapter Five: **Peter's Wish Comes True

No matter what time Berwald went to bed, his internal clock would always wake him with the sunrise. He awoke warm and content with a soft weight of an arm across his middle and a head resting on his chest. Tino was sound asleep and Berwald was disinclined to move, but chores needed to be done so he gingerly slid out from underneath his beautiful bedmate, brought the fire back to life in their room to heat it up and got dressed.

On his way out he checked on Peter. He had thrown the bedcovers off him during the night and he was curled in a little ball. Berwald retrieved the coverlet off the floor and tucked Peter back up snuggly. He also added more wood to Peter's stove, the room was chilly and the window was frosted. Once satisfied the little one was snug once more Berwald headed into the kitchen.

He fed kindling to the stove to heat it while he began to make coffee, it was his morning ritual. While the water heated he went outside to milk the cow and goats and feed the animals. They were all snug in the barn awaiting him. Before going back in the house, Berwald collected the eggs from the coop and some bacon from the smokehouse and brought those inside for breakfast.

He had just finished and was stomping the snow off his boots when Peter wandered into the living room sleepily and smiled up at Berwald as he approached.

"God Morgon min son." Berwald said ruffling the boy's hair as he hung up his coat.

"Can we really build a snowman today?" Peter asked and Berwald lifted him up and propped him on a hip as he headed into the kitchen.

"Aye, I said so did I not?" Berwald asked setting Peter on "his" chair, which now sported a booster seat of sorts strapped securely onto the chair instead of a precarious stack of books. Peter nodded.

"But first, little ones and big ones need food." Berwald said collecting the fresh milk to pour from the bucket into a pitcher which he sat in the cold cupboard to begin chilling. But he poured a nice warm glass, fresh and thick with cream for Peter.

"That put hair on your chest and make you grow big and strong. I love fresh from cow when I little." Berwald said and Peter looked to be in heaven as he drank his milk, he never got milk in their old home and now he had it every meal and whenever he wanted some. He was in little boy heaven.

"You have a cow? Can I see it? Please?" Peter asked and Berwald chuckled.

"Aye, I have many animals I show you later. Tomorrow would you like to help me with the chores min son?" Berwald asked it was actually a good thing to start showing the lad how a farm worked; he was just getting old enough to start learning. He might even enjoy tossing feed out for the chickens.

"Yay! Mama and Hattie say I'm a good helper." Peter said around his milk and white moustache.

"Then tomorrow I wake you with me and we go out together for chores." Berwald said patting the tyke's head before going to the now heated stove to begin fixing breakfast. He fixed Peter's first and let the boy start eating as he fixed a tray for Tino.

Berwald carried in the tray and set it on the nightstand. Tino was still sleeping and Berwald leaned over and placed a sloppy, wet kiss just under Tino's ear. He yelped into wakefulness laughing. "Stop Bear that tickles!" Tino scolded and Berwald only laughed.

"I know. Time to wake sleepy, breakfast ready." Berwald said and ornery glint in his eyes. He had a hidden playful nature that Tino suspected he was going to be the recipient of frequently in the future. He could only smile at the sweet normalcy of it all and struggle to sit up without pain. Berwald helped him and then settled the tray on Tino's lap.

"I made more tea, drink that first, get the pain medicine in you then kill the bad taste with coffee and food." Berwald said and Tino agreed and drank down the bitter brew quickly.

"Gah, that is awful but it works. I can move a little better today. I can lift my right hand easier. My grip still is weak, but I think I can manage a fork today." Tino said assessing his recovery.

"Aye, but that is all you lift. Mathias said so remember. I will be watching you and making sure you obey." Berwald said with a wink and Tino smiled.

"Trust me Bear. I have to obey, it's rather impossible to do much else right now." Tino said sipping his coffee and sighing. "Oh so good." He added and Berwald beamed, pleased that such a simple thing as making coffee pleased Tino so much.

"I thought tomorrow I show Peter how to help me with chores. He seem eager to see beasties and he old enough to do little things like toss chicken feed. Do you object?" Berwald asked and Tino shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. He likes to help it also keeps him occupied and out of mischief. Besides it will help teach him responsibility, that's a good thing." Tino said and Berwald nodded.

"My thoughts too. It will be nice to teach him as my Papa taught me when I little. I always enjoyed helping my fader, to see him proud of me always made me want to try harder." Berwald said and Tino wanted to get misty all over again, Berwald was making it far too easy to fall in love with him. Tino just reached out, pulled Berwald closer by the front of his shirt and kissed him, deeply, before speaking softly, barely above a whisper.

"Peter couldn't wish for a better father than you my Bear. I couldn't wish for a better Father for him than you. You are an answer to many, many prayers." Tino said before Berwald looked moved to tears but instead just kissed Tino gently on the cheek.

"Just as you and Peter are answer to mine." Berwald said tenderly, running the backs of his fingers across Tino's cheek just as Peter wandered into the room.

"Morning Mama! How do you feel?" Peter asked and Tino smiled.

"A little better this morning. Papa is taking good care of us." Tino said and Berwald's heart did a twisting little dance of joy hearing Tino make such a commitment to him in just using a simple word, "Papa."

Peter's whole body went taught, his eyes rounded and he turned to look at Berwald with such glorious HOPE that Berwald wanted to cry.

"Are you really my Papa now?" Peter asked, poised on the edge of knife blade was his little hope and it simultaneously broke and filled Berwald's heart.

"Aye Min Son. Mama and I talk last night, you will stay with me always min Peter. I would very much love to be your papa." Berwald said picking up the lad to set in his lap. The sheer joy as his neck was crushed in a four year old hug did cause his eyes to begin leaking.

"I got a Papa! I got a Papa! I wished on a star last night you could be my papa and it came TRUE! I have the best Papa ever!" Peter cried with joy, Tino was crying after hearing Peter's confession, Berwald was crying emotionally moved beyond measure; they were all a mess of happy tears that morning.

"Mama! Are you gonna Marry Papa? I wished for that too." Peter asked and Tino choked and coughed and Berwald chuckled.

"If Papa has anything to say about it…" Berwald began and Tino glared at him, he stopped and just smiled.

"One thing at a time, BOTH of you." Tino said and both Peter and Berwald just shared what looked to be conspiratorial looks before Berwald stood, Peter perched on his hip.

"Let Mama have his coffee Peter. We have breakfast to eat then men to build in snow." Berwald said trotting out of the room, his son on his hip, a lightness to his steps and a gayness in his heart. Tino had been summarily ganged up on, he was outnumbered.

* * *

Tino was moving a little freer if still painfully that morning. Enough so he managed a trip to the bathroom by himself. He also managed to slip into the living room and sit in the window seat bundled in a blanket to watch Berwald huff and puff around the yard rolling a huge ball of snow. Peter jumping and cheering and shouting "Bigger Papa!" the whole while.

Tino didn't know if any human could even make it bigger and still push the heavy monstrosity but Berwald as making a valiant effort as he strained and rolled and hefted. After a few hours, three distinct snowmen were in the front yard side by side. A large one which Peter stuck one of Berwald's old hats on because the big one was "Papa-snowman". The second one was smaller, an old mop-head for hair and purple buttons for eyes was "Mama-snowman". The third one was the smallest and that one was "Peter-snowman". Berwald even made a little dog snowman to put next to the Peter-snowman so Hanatamago was represented in the little snow family outside.

By the time they rejoined Tino inside they had red noses and frozen fingers. "That was a lot of work." Tino said to Berwald who smiled as he hung up their coats.

"Now I know why my papa always stopped after one snowman. Snow is heavy." He chuckled hanging up Peter's coat. There was coffee on the stove still and Berwald went to warm up his insides while Peter joined his Mama in the window seat under his blanket.

"Mama is warm!" Peter said snuggling up and Tino cuddled him and gave him a kiss on his cold nose.

"And you are an icicle baby. Goodness gracious. Did you have fun with Papa?" Tino asked as they snuggled in the window seat.

"I did. Did you see?" Peter asked and Tino nodded.

"I did. I wanted to come outside and play too, it looked like fun." Tino said and meant it, it had looked fun but he knew his limits and right now it was taking all his strength to stay upright frankly.

"Next time." Berwald said bringing over a cup of coffee for Tino and what looked to be cocoa for Peter. He pulled up a stool and they watched it snow outside while they warmed up inside.

* * *

That evening, after Peter was in bed Berwald starting heating water for a bath and he was just about to crawl in when the bathroom door pushed open and Tino stood there smiling, "Can I join you?" He asked and Berwald was grateful for the soft oil lamp light and not the harsh lighting some places in the city had with electricity. He was sure he was ripe as a tomato.

"Are you well enough to climb in?" Berwald asked despite his nervousness.

"That's why I'm asking to join you. By myself no I don't have the power to crawl in and out of the tub but I would love a bath too." Tino replied honestly so Berwald nodded and helped Tino remove his borrowed nightshirt.

Berwald couldn't contain his sympathetic hiss of breath as he got a good look at all the dark, spidery bruises all over Tino's body. "Does it hurt as bad as it looks?" Berwald asked and Tino turned to look in the mirror and winced.

"I hate to say yes, but yes. It is better today I can stand without feeling like falling down for too long. I can walk without getting dizzy. But I do feel like one of those trolley cars in the city ran me over… twice." Tino said taking Berwald's hand as he stepped into the large tub. He steadied Tino as he stepped over the rim and together they sat, Berwald making sure Tino didn't overbalance.

"Oh this is nice, I haven't had a bath in days, I feel ripe. Thank you Bear for letting me invade your territory." Tino said and Berwald chuckled as he began to gently wash Tino's bad shoulder and back. Tino sighed with bliss.

"I should have thought to offer. When I'm not well a good bath always makes me feel better." Berwald replied a little shame faced and Tino just squeezed his bare calf affectionately.

"Berwald we've turned your world upside-down, not even you can think of everything. Oh ouch, that spot is tender." Tino said as Berwald reached his side near his ribs.

"Mathias said you had deep bruises on your ribs, I am trying to be gentle." Berwald replied concerned and Tino twisted to look at him and splash him.

"You are being wonderful. I was just saying that spot hurt not that you were hurting me you great big adorable bear you. Relax, please. I don't bite… unless of course you'd like me to." Tino teased and Berwald smiled and held up a finger and spun it in a circle to gesture that Tino should turn back around, he did with a grin.

"At least your sense humor not broken. I cannot help but be concerned. Jag älskar du mycket och jag tycker inte att få se er smärta." Berwald said softly, slipping into Swedish and Tino sighed.

"That sounded awfully pretty but care to translate?" Tino asked leaning back against Berwald's broad chest, his arms coming up around Tino to hold him loosely.

"I love you very much and I do not like seeing you in pain." Berwald said and Tino tipped his head back to look up at the man he adored.

"I don't particularly care for it either. But it is getting better, slowly but surely." Tino said enjoying the heat of the bath and the warm body pressed close against his back.

"Thank Gud. I am very grateful I find you when I did. Any later and you would have died." Berwald said with a shiver and his arms tightened slightly and carefully around Tino's middle.

"You great big soft bugger. Here I was scared of you when I first saw you. Big and terrible like Ivan I thought. But you glare and squint because you need new glasses, you're just a soft-spoken gentleman when it comes to talking, but I can read you now. It's in the small gestures you make Bear that make you wonderful. Subtle, honest, hardworking and true, Peter and I are very lucky to have you." Tino said entwining his fingers with Berwald's as they soaked.

"Get better. Quickly." Berwald said with his voice husky with longing and Tino chuckled, feeling something else in his back that bespoke of longing and desire.

"Believe me I want to. What a first. A man I actually want to sleep with of my own free will. Call the newspapers, hell has frozen over." Tino said, not immune to a similar reaction being with Berwald in the bath. Berwald just tenderly leaned his head down and kissed his bad shoulder.

"It certainly cold enough out there. You honor me, but I would be the worst sort of devil right now to even consider. You are in no condition to do anything other than rest." Berwald said meaningfully and Tino wanted to cry.

"That's why I love you. You care, why you picked me to care about I have no idea, but I am so glad you did and I should get out now and let you finish your bath in peace before the water gets cold." Tino said moving to stand and Berwald just gently tugged him back down.

"I like you right where you are, this is peace." Berwald said nipping at Tino's earlobe playfully.

"You really are a soft bugger." Tino chuckled and Berwald propped his long legs on the edge of the tub on either side of Tino and relaxed.

"Complaining?" Berwald asked and Tino just relaxed along with him content.

"Not in the slightest. Not in the slightest." He replied so very content with life even if he hurt in places he hadn't known he possessed, Tino had never been happier in his life.

The water was getting cold before they got out and dried off in front of the fire in their bedroom. Berwald and Tino curled up on the rug, wrapped in nothing more than the blanket off their bed and let the heat of the fire dry their hair before they went to bed for the night. It was warm and cozy as they lay skin to skin beside the fire and once dry, neither of them dressed before crawling into bed to remain skin to skin, heart to heart for the night. Berwald spooned up behind Tino, his arms a protective cocoon around him. For Tino it was bliss, and he said a silent plea of a prayer to the heavens before drifting off to sleep.

"Dear God, please let this last."

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter Six: Deciding on a Future

**Chapter Six: **Deciding on a Future

Berwald was getting used to being a human pillow, and to say he loved it would have been an understatement. He was thrilled to wake up every morning with the most beautiful man ever created draped over him like a warm blanket.

Getting up without waking Tino, however, was a challenge. He would mumble and moan as Berwald carefully repositioned him and crawled out of bed. He never fully woke, but he did make his displeasure at losing his warm bedmate known with sleepy grumbles of protest.

Yes, Berwald wanted to get used to that too. It was adorable and heart-warming and utterly perfect in his opinion. There was a lingering smile on his lips as he built up the fire and got dressed. As promised, he stopped in Peter's room and roused his son.

"Rise and shine min son, it time for helping Papa with chores." Berwald said and he got a sleepy snort which made him chuckle. But the lad did wake up and groggily sat up to blink his eyes vaguely in Berwald's direction.

"It's still dark outside, Papa." Peter said. Berwald nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Aye, but only just. Come, the sun rises soon and there is work that must be doing." Berwald said, helping to get Peter dressed in warm clothes. He frowned as he did so. Erik's old clothes were all well and good, but the boy did not have any decent underwear and his shoes were not going to last through the winter. He needed several sets of long underwear and a pair of solid work boots as well.

He also needed a better coat and hat, and a slate, chalk, and workbooks wouldn't go amiss either. Berwald was positive the child could not read yet, and during the coldest months when they were all holed up inside by the fire, it would be a good opportunity to begin teaching him to read and write. If he was going to get these items, he needed to make that trip today, before the snow got any higher.

He had wanted to make one final trip to the trading post with a load of his furniture for a couple of weeks now, and he just could not put it off any longer. It was the first day of December, Old Man Winter was already here, and he would dig in deeper quickly. It was a six mile trip west one way, but worth it. He could stock up and get Peter and Tino much needed necessities for a very long winter. He was sure Peter would love the trip, but he wasn't so sure about Tino. It would be a bumpy ride in the pony cart and Tino was sore and tender enough without being jostled around. Perhaps with enough pillows he'd be alright and, if not well, Tino was a grown man and could handle a day at home alone to rest.

Berwald thought about his options as he got Peter's coat on him and tied his shoes before they headed to the barn. Peter thrilled over the horses and the cow. Agneta seemed to like the boy too. She butted his chest for a pet while Berwald milked her.

"She likes you. When you are a little older this can be your chore to get milk from her. It must be done twice every day or else she will hurt." Berwald said as he showed a fascinated Peter the process of milking the cow and both goats.

The next chore was setting the feed out for his workhorses: two monstrous shire draught horses, both gelded males with sleek black hides and white noses and feet. They were handsome and sturdy and built for heavy work. They made even Berwald look small in comparison. Peter was enthralled as Berwald lifted him up to feed the first one an apple.

"This one with the star on his forehead is Hans. He love apples." Berwald introduced as Hans whiffed Peter's palm and gently took the apple the child held. Peter squealed with delight as the beast tickled him and nudged him for more. Berwald then turned and handed Peter another apple.

"This one here with the spots on his nose is Magnus. He prefers carrots, but he won't say no to apples either." Berwald said as he introduced his adopted son to his animals. Peter adored them almost as much as the animals seemed to like the child. Berwald would argue with any man who said animals were stupid. They were very smart and they always knew a child from an adult, and every animal he had ever owned had treated children far more gently than adults. They just seemed to know they were dealing with a child who was not as sturdy as Berwald.

It brought a smile to his face, watching the animals bond with his son; Peter did have an affinity with them in return, which was a very good thing since he was now part of this farm. He would grow with the animals, and as he grew his chores would too. For now he was still little and he was lucky to be able to hold the bucket of chicken feed. Berwald sat the bucket down at Peter's feet as they entered the chicken coop area.

"Just reach inside and scatter the feed, Peter. Like this." Berwald said showing him how to do it properly. He was a fast learner and he laughed sweetly as he ran about making sure he got feed spread all over the coop for the chickens to scratch at and eat. Berwald then showed him the egg basket and how to go about getting eggs from the nests. Peter couldn't reach them all, but the lower level nests he had no trouble with and he gently removed eggs and placed them in the basket so he didn't break any. Berwald only had to put back two of the nesting eggs* Peter took by mistake.

He was a conscientious little helper, eager to learn and to make Berwald proud of him, just as Berwald had wanted to make his father proud as a boy. It was touching enough to make a little lump form in Berwald's throat as he scooped up the egg basket in one hand and Peter's hand in the other as they trotted back to the house to begin making breakfast.

Berwald opened the door to the house and stopped short. It smelled of coffee and brown sugar. Tino was in the kitchen smiling at them both as they took off their coats. "Good morning." He said cheerfully as Peter raced over to tell Tino everything he had seen and done that morning as he scrambled up into his booster chair. Tino placed a bowl of his favorite oatmeal in front of him with a spoon.

Berwald walked over, confused, and Tino just directed him with a gesture to sit as Peter rambled on and on. Tino sat another bowl of oatmeal in front of Berwald with a wink. He was moving around slightly better, but he was still hobbling and Berwald frowned. When Peter began eating he spoke.

"Why did you fix breakfast when you should be sleeping?" Berwald asked and Tino smiled,

"I'm doing what I can to help. You'll have to show me your secret to the coffee. Mine is weaker than yours. Sorry." Tino said setting a cup next to Berwald's bowl.

Berwald took a drink and sighed; it was nice to have someone make him coffee for a change. "It still good. Thank you even if I think you try to do too much too soon." Berwald said and Tino grinned as he sat with his own bowl of oatmeal.

"I managed. It was finding the right ingredients for breakfast that was tricky. You keep everything in jars that all look the same. I had to open most of them to see what was inside." Tino said and Berwald stopped mid-bite. All his jars were labeled, which meant only one thing if Tino had to open everything to see what was inside. Like Peter, Tino couldn't read.

"You cannot read?" He asked to make sure and Tino shook his head.

"Oh heaven's no. I'm lucky I can count. Hattie taught me to count to a hundred. But she can't read either so none of us learned growing up. Peter can already count too, and if I knew more so would he. He learns so fast. Do you like your breakfast? It's really one of the only things I know how to make. I'm sorry it's not more or better." Tino said and Berwald leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It wonderful, delicious. Thank you for thinking about us." Berwald said and Peter grinned.

"Papa kissed Mama." He said with a giggle and Tino turned to smile at him.

"You just eat, you little stinker, or Mama will tickle you for being cheeky." Tino said with a wink and Peter laughed but ate without further commentary.

Berwald took that opportunity to tell Tino about his plans to head to the trading post that morning and Tino sighed.

"As much as I would love to go too, I think it's not a good idea. I can barely move still. I am getting better, but a long ride like that would probably not be a good thing." Tino said standing and going into the bedroom. He came back out holding the little bit of money he'd had with him and he handed it to Berwald.

"I don't know how much anything costs, but that will help some I think. It is three dollars, it's all I have." Tino said and Berwald pushed the money back across the table.

"And I won't take it either, Ti. Save it for a rainy day. I trade my furniture for what we'll need. The day I cannot get my family basic needs I will be stone dead." Berwald said firmly and Tino crumpled the bills in his fist. He looked upset.

"But Bear, you already do so much. We're already a burden, please just take it, it would make me feel better if you did." Tino said and Berwald sighed, stood, and walked to the bedroom. He came out with a pretty wooden box, set it on the table, and opened it. It contained quite a bit of money.

"This is the save box. I keep money I save here for when it really needed. Would you feel better if we keep yours in here too?" Berwald asked and Tino smiled and nodded and placed his meager amount of money inside with Berwald's savings. Berwald closed the lid and spun the small little combination lock to lock the money away safely.

"Thank you Bear." Tino said softly, and Berwald just took his hand and kissed his palm.

"You are welcome." Berwald said, knowing feeble pride when he saw it. It was important that Tino felt like he was contributing in some way. First with making the breakfast and then with his pitiful amount of money, it was all he could think of to feel useful and needed. It broke Berwald's heart that he felt he needed to earn his keep. Berwald had a long way to go before Tino felt he was home and felt like a member of a family and not an interloper. He had time to work on it, for now however time was not on their side, Berwald had to hitch up the wagon and load it before the morning got away from him.

He put the money box back under the bed, pulled his coat on and got Peter bundled up before he went outside to hitch up the wagon. Tino watched them from the window, feeling a little melancholy. He wanted to help but all he managed to do was upset Berwald without intention. He could tell from Berwald's eyes he wanted to take care of them, but Tino knew life was expensive and Berwald had had two people thrust upon him without warning.

Tino sighed; he was once again on a losing side of an argument. He felt like such a leech, always taking from someone else and never giving back in any meaningful way. Tino wondered if women ever felt this way. They were expected to go from father to husband and to be taken care of by both males without exception. Did they ever feel as useless as Tino felt? Then again, pregnancy had to count for something- it was no walk in the park and raising children wasn't easy. Tino knew that first hand, the former from watching Alice and countless others suffer, and the latter from doing it himself with Peter.

Perhaps that was the trade off and he just wasn't facing the problem from the right angle. There were certain facts he had to line up in the right order. Namely, while he technically was a man, he had little else other than a penis to prove otherwise. He held a typically female profession, his son called him Mama, he couldn't read or write, he'd never done any hard labor in his life either. No, he was certainly male in gender terms only, and that's where he was having difficulty. He was focusing only on things he could not do compared to other men, instead of things he could perform in comparison to no one else.

He could not cook a great variety of things, but the few things he was able to fix he did make well. He learned quickly, he could learn how to make new things easily enough if shown how once or twice. He was very handy with a needle for mending clothes; he'd made most of Peter's clothes from scratch using his own clothes and bits of discarded clothes from the others. He could clean; sometimes it felt like he was the only person who cleaned up back at the brothel. He liked order and cleanliness. The more Tino thought about it, the more he came to the realization he was raised to be a woman. It was what he knew. He'd been raised by women, lived with women, been treated like another woman all his life, so it was little wonder he knew little else. It was a sickening realization, really, but it was who he was and Berwald apparently loved him no less for it, so Tino made up his mind as he watched Berwald load the wagon with furniture out of a storage shed.

If Berwald and Peter loved him he didn't care what the rest of the world thought about him. He was happy here with them, he felt safe and secure and cared about, he didn't need anything else to make him happy. He did like to feel useful, however, and if he couldn't move heavy furniture or do manly things around the house then he could do typically womanly things. He could clean and cook and mend and take care of the two he loved in smaller, but no less meaningful, ways.

Cleaning was out of the question for the time being, his shoulder and mobility was an issue, but he could cook. Berwald and Peter had polished off his oatmeal, which was a good sign. Quickly, Tino had an idea and went to raid the cold cupboard. He sliced some bread and used what he could find to make sandwiches for the road. They'd be gone all day and the sandwiches would be nice to stave off hunger until dinner. Tino called for Peter who came to the door, and Tino handed him the basket.

"This is lunch for you and Papa. Careful not to spill it." Tino said, handing the tot the basket.

"Thanks Mama!" Peter chirped before skipping off to Berwald to give him the basket. "Mama said it's lunch for later." He said as Berwald took the basket. He hadn't thought about lunch, it was a good thing someone was thinking about grumbling stomachs for later. Berwald packed the basket under the seat and went to go thank Tino properly.

Tino was cleaning up the small mess he'd made in the kitchen when cold arms wrapped around his middle from behind and even colder lips kissed the back of his neck, giving him gooseflesh and the shivers.

"Thank you, I would have forgotten lunch, my good… wife." Berwald teased and got a slap in the arm for his effort.

"You're welcome and last I looked we are not married and I have a penis. Rather hard to be a wife, all things considered." Tino replied back and Berwald shrugged.

"Let us see then. You cook better than me, you remembered to pack a hamper for lunch, our son calls you Mama and me Papa, I love you and don't need piece of paper to prove it either. You draw a line and see what you come up with then." Berwald said warming his hands by the fire, a devilish glint of amusement in his eyes. Tino decided he'd play along with the game. He liked Berwald's hidden ornery nature, it was cute.

"Fine. I can't deny that logic. Go be the husband then and do whatever you are going to do today, on one condition. If you're serious about this, I get that piece of paper in the spring. I do need it for peace of mind." Tino said, and he watched Berwald's face drain of color and then flush as if he'd just promised Berwald the world on a silver platter.

He didn't say anything, just stepped forward and kissed Tino unlike he'd ever done before. It positively curled Tino's toes, fingers and hair, it was that good. His knees were weak before Berwald finished kissing him, and he only stopped when little four year old giggles could be heard from the front door.

"Papa is kissing Mama again! Papa loves Mama." Peter sing-songed, and Berwald smiled and gazed into Tino's eyes.

"That I do min son. That I do. I get you in front of justice of peace as soon as I can and get you that paper. I vow it. You make me very happy." Berwald said softly, and Tino fought happy tears.

"You make me happy too. Now go before I get misty. Try to be back by nightfall or else I'll worry myself sick." Tino said adjusting Peter's scarf and trying to hide his happy blush. Berwald kissed his temple as he picked Peter up.

"We will be back by supper time. Give Mama kiss goodbye." Berwald said and Peter kissed Tino happily.

"You tell Papa if you get too cold, honey." Tino said nervously adjusting Peter's scarf again, checking his mittens and being worrisome in general. Berwald smiled.

"I have many blankets I'm going to wrap him in; I keep him warm, Mama, I promise." Berwald said with a wink at Tino before heading out to the wagon. Tino watched as Berwald sat Peter beside him on the wagon's bench and took one of his belts, looping it around Peter and the back of the bench so he wouldn't slip off on a bumpy road. Berwald then wrapped one blanket around his shoulders and another draped over Peter's legs. He looked like a little caterpillar in a cocoon by the time Berwald was finished and had climbed into the driver's seat. Berwald held up a hand and waved goodbye to Tino before snapping the reigns and driving off west.

Tino shut the door. This was the very first time he'd ever let anyone take Peter anywhere, and he was frankly a nervous wreck. Not that he didn't trust Berwald to take care of their son, it was just anxiety in general. Tino figured the best cure for that would be to keep busy as much as his injuries would allow.

He rooted about Berwald's pantry and found things to fix for dinner. He even slipped on a spare pair of Berwald's boots. They were massive on his much smaller feet, making him chuckle as he scuffled outside to the smokehouse wrapped in a blanket. He found some beautiful looking smoked salmon he didn't have to reach up into the rafters to grab hold of with his good arm and wrestled it down and brought it inside.

He found some large disks of rye cracker bread, some capers, and cream cheese. They would all go well with the salmon for dinner but they were all cold items; he wanted something to warm his boys up when they got in from the cold. He decided to make a nice thick potato soup to add to dinner, as Berwald had plenty of potatoes in the pantry. Tino pulled out several nice big brutes and began to peel and clean them while the stove got hot.

He diced them and dumped them into a pot to boil before going through Berwald's spices. Some he had no idea what they were, but the ones he was looking for he found by sniffing and inspecting contents. Soon he had a nice creamy base all ready for the potatoes. Tino was thrilled at having milk at his disposal and he was happily drinking a glass as he used more to cook. "I'm going to kiss that cow! I think I will!" Tino said joyfully, wrapping up in a blanket again and borrowing Berwald's spare boots, he slipped and skidded his way to the barn.

There he found Agneta chewing some alfalfa sprouts and walked right over and planted a big kiss right on the end of her wet nose. "That is for being wonderful, my girl, and thank you for the milk." He said with a shiver. It was too cold to be outside being silly, so he hurried back to the house.

He finished a second glass of milk and a sandwich for lunch then curled up by the fire on the sofa, full and happy. He was in love with everything at the moment. He loved the cow, the chickens, the house, Berwald's too big boots, the fire, the glass of milk. The thought of this was his home and that he was welcome here the top of that list. He had a great big man, too, who loved him, he had a son who loved him, he had a puppy on his lap that also seemed to love him as she slept snug and warm beside him.

Then, in this blissful mood the enormity of it all washed over Tino. He was all but married, Berwald had not been joking if that kiss was anything to judge by, and Tino was positive it was. He had declared as much. "Oh my GOD! What was I thinking?" Tino asked the dog, since no one else was home and she just cracked open an eye and went back to sleep.

"Ivan is going to kill Berwald the second he gets a whiff of where we are!" Tino said, his blissful happiness turning to intense fear in a heartbeat. He had to take several deep breaths to calm down and think rationally.

Berwald was also a very large man, so in a fight it would be evenly matched, even if Tino did not want it coming to blows. Hattie was right, Ivan did not own him or Peter, they were not slaves and they had a right to leave if they wished. The law would protect Tino there in any case. Ivan would try to strong arm him to return, but could not legally keep him against his will. Tino just would have to grow a pair of balls and stand up to the man. He was not having Peter and he would never have Tino again.

"Just take it as it comes. It's all you can do." Tino said to himself, what Berwald had been saying for days. Let the problems come when they come and deal with them then. There was no point in fretting himself sick weeks ahead of time, there was nothing he could do now anyway. He had a future here, he had a chance to change, a chance to be truly happy, and damn Ivan if he thought of squashing that dream of happiness! He was not going to be afraid of Ivan any more, he was not going to let him rule his life and dictate what he did and when he did it.

He was a new man starting today! He was Tino, son of Tilda Väinämöinen a Finnish immigrant who had found herself on hard times that destroyed her before her son's fifth birthday. He had taken on those hard times and survived. He was surrogate mother to Peter and damn it, the future spouse of Berwald Oxenstierna! He was no one's property but his own! This was the life he was choosing, and damn Ivan to hell if he thought he was going to take this chance of happiness away. Tino was not going to allow that to happen, he was going to take the path that lead to family and joy and happiness and re-write all those horrible faerie tales that didn't include whores. He was going to prove them all wrong, he was going to be happy and damn anyone who objected.

The dog simply yawned at Tino's mental acrobatics and rolled over, offering her belly. Tino just smiled and complied, rubbing her belly, a new peace settling on his shoulders. One he was going to fight to keep.

* * *

To be Continued…

For NON-Farmers * Nesting Eggs are artificial or natural eggs placed in a nest to induce a bird to continue to lay eggs in that place. They are usually wooden; chickens are dumb they cannot tell the difference. :)

**A great big **THANK YOU** to my **New Beta Reader "_pocketfulofmumbles_"**. You're super my dear!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Bon Jour Mon Ami!

**Chapter Seven: **Bon Jour Mon Ami!

It took just over an hour to reach the trading post, and as Berwald pulled up outside the bright, cheerful owner stepped outside to greet him.

"Ah! Monsieur Oxenstierna! I thought I not see you until spring, mon ami!" He said, coming over to clasp Berwald's hands tightly.

"I've been delayed. This is my last trip until spring, Monsieur Bonnefoy." Berwald said, turning to help Peter down from the wagon.

"Oh ho! Who is zhis handsome young gentleman?" He asked, bending over to grin at the youth.

"I'm Peter! I'm here to help my Papa." Peter said proudly, and the shop keeper turned to look at Berwald.

"Zhey either grow boys faster than I remember or you have a story to tell me, no?" Francis asked his friend and Berwald smiled.

"Go get your sons to help me unload and I tell you." Berwald said and Francis put his fingers in his lips and whistled. Two tall teens came around the store front grinning and looking like they had been into mischief not moments before.

"Alfred, Mathieu help Monsieur Oxenstierna while I take heez son inside to warm heez toes and nose." Francis said, ushering the tot inside and out of the cold, leaving his sons to help Berwald unload the wagon.

By the time Berwald followed Alfred and Mathieu inside, Peter was sitting on the counter with a cup of cocoa and the tell-tale signs of a devoured cookie around his mouth and crumbs down his shirt front. Francis was grinning at Berwald as he walked over.

"Your son tells me Mama eez home not well and you were kissing Mama zhis morning." Francis said with a wink. Berwald coughed and rubbed the back of his neck in a guilty gesture.

"My son is four, Francis, and, well, a part of what I want to trade for today are some rings if you have some. We can't marry yet, but we will come spring. The pass is blocked to the city." Berwald said and Francis clapped happily.

"But of course, mon ami! I have only brass and silver, but that will work, no? Tell me more, I must know." Francis said bringing out a tray of silver and brass rings to set on the counter.

"His name is Tino and I'll bring him in the spring. He's beautiful." Berwald said, blushing, and Francis blinked.

"Him? Zhen how eez Mama possible? Zhere eez story here I must know." Francis said leaning on the counter all smiles as his sons plopped down in a pair of chairs to listen too.

Berwald told them about Peter's mother and how she had died giving him life and had begged Tino to raise her baby. He told how Peter refused to call Tino anything other than Mama and how it had stuck. He left out the brothel entirely. Not everyone needed ALL the details after all. The basics were enough to satisfy Francis Bonnefoy, gossip extraordinaire!

"So what does zhis Tino look like? Who eez zee beautiful beau who steal your heart, mon ami?" Francis asked and Berwald smiled.

"You have beautiful right." Berwald said and Peter grinned.

"Mama pretty! His hair is yellow like mine, only mine is darker, his is almost white. Mama's eyes are purple! Like Raivis' marbles!" Peter quipped and Francis smiled at the boy.

"Well zhat does sound magnifique! But I theenk your père would like to do business now, yes?" Francis asked and Berwald nodded. But first he sat the basket he'd been holding on the counter and unwrapped a sandwich for Peter.

"Eat this while Papa and Monsieur Bonnefoy talk, min Peter." Berwald said and Peter happily ate his sandwich while Francis pulled on his coat to inspect the goods Berwald had delivered.

It was quite a large load of gorgeous furniture and three forty-quart milk containers. "Splendid as always Monsieur Oxenstierna, your furniture always fetches zee best prices. What can I trade you for, mon ami?" Francis asked, motioning to his sons they should move the items into the warehouse behind the shop and their home. Both teens just rolled their eyes and got to work.

Berwald followed Francis back inside the store front where Peter was still munching on his sandwich. "I need long underwear for Peter and Tino, several pairs each, new boots for both, new coats for both, the rings I already mentioned. Also a pair of slates, chalk and basic lesson books if you have them." Berwald listed items he wanted and Francis wrote them down.

"I can measure zee boy. How big eez Tino?" Francis asked. Berwald hummed in thought.

"Small and skinny." Berwald said, holding his hand up to where Tino's height stopped mid-chest. "I remembered to bring one of his shoes, though." Berwald said, holding up the ruined shoe.

"I say he needs new shoes. Merde! But zhese are worthless." Francis said, looking at Tino's shoe.

"I know, the avalanche destroyed his shoes and his clothes, he's been swimming in mine. Aleks and Erik lent him some. He's slightly smaller than Erik if that helps." Berwald said and Francis nodded, as he knew the trio as well as he did Berwald.

"Zhat eet does! He is small then." Francis replied, as he headed to the wall where he kept sundries and began pulling down several pairs of long underwear and a few pairs of regular ones to stack in an empty crate. He added sizes for Peter, going up one size to take into account growth over the winter. He remembered his sons and how Alfred especially grew like a weed, and Mathieu was always right behind his fraternal twin.

It was the same with the boots. He tried on several pairs on Peter's feet and suggested Berwald go with the pair that was one size too big. They'd last him longer. Berwald gratefully accepted the experienced advice. Francis had raised two boys after all; he knew a thing or two about how fast they grew.

Francis also added socks to the crate for both Tino and Peter. One never had too many socks in winter. Berwald was grateful for Francis yet again. The man always helped where he needed advice, and he was a fair man when it came to trading; he never let Berwald leave feeling unfairly dealt with. If Berwald didn't need enough items to equal what he had brought in trade, Francis gave him value in store credit to be used when he needed it. He still had quite a bit still in credit from his last trip, and it looked like Francis was going to make him use some of it with necessities he hadn't thought of.

"Two theeck matching coats, shearling wool, very warm, made from Mathias' sheep by Ekaterina. She eez a darling Ukrainian mademoiselle, a wonder with zee needle, no?" Francis said, testing the coat on Peter, who was looking annoyed now with trying on shoes and coats. Berwald just grinned and walked over to the penny candy on the counter and picked up a bag and began filling it with treats. He winked at Francis who nodded. Berwald put the treat bag in his pocket but handed Peter a few pieces for being a good boy. It was amazing how good children behaved when rewarded for good behavior.

Berwald went back to the counter to look and grabbed a second bag. He then turned to Peter. "What does Mama like?" He asked and Peter toddled over to look at the jars.

"We had candy sometimes; Hattie would get it for us. Mama likes the black kind that's icky. No one but mama liked it so he got to eat it all." Peter said making a nasty face of revulsion while pointing to the jar with salted licorice diamonds. Berwald had to agree with his son, he didn't like salmiak either, but his mother had loved it. It was an acquired taste. One he had not acquired. He did like regular licorice, however. He filled a bag with salmiak for Tino and a bag of assorted lakrits for himself, the candy went into Berwald's deep pockets for later. Francis grinned.

"Always good idea to bring home treats for zee one you love. Eet makes zhem happy, and when zhey happy, you happy, mon ami." Francis said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Berwald coughed.

"Not in front of min son, please." Berwald said with a blush. Francis only laughed and continued to fill the crate with clothes for Berwald's new family.

Berwald selected rings while he was waiting: two matching silver bands. He hoped Tino's would fit. He tested it by putting it on his pinky finger, hoping it was a good size estimate. He hadn't thought much beyond that, but if it didn't fit he made sure it was okay with Francis to come back and swap it for one that did.

Peter was tired and was curled up in a chair, bored and quickly dozing off while his Papa and the store man put things in a box to take home. He shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Zhey can sleep anywhere, anytime. I was always so jealous of my sons. But while we have moment Berwald, do not forget Christmas eez coming. Père Noel, ah, Santa Claus must be coming to your house now."

"That's right. I am Jultomten now, ya. What toys do you have?" Berwald asked quietly, and Francis motioned to a corner of the shop. Berwald went to select a few toys to add to his crate: a ball, what looked like a puzzle of sorts, and big stuffed white bear. He could make a better slingshot and game of checkers or tiddlywinks than what Francis had on the shelf. He made a mental note and then began going around looking for something for Tino. He found a gorgeous lacquered cloisonné box that looked like it was from China. He picked it up to look at it; it was a music box and played a haunting but beautiful tune when the key was turned on the bottom of the box.

"My friend Yao brought zhat from China. Beautiful, no?" Francis commented and Berwald nodded. It was beyond his skill to make something like this. He carved rustic Scandinavian things, not delicate lacquer and cloisonné. It would make a beautiful keepsake box for Tino. It went into the crate, wrapped in the coats to protect it from breakage.

"Hey Pop! We got everything put away!" Alfred said boisterously as he came into the shop. Mathieu slugged him in the arm.

"The little kid is asleep, keep it down, idiot." Mathieu hissed, rolling his eyes at his noisy brother.

They helped Berwald finish his shopping by adding school items- a pair of slates, a couple boxes of chalk, and a few lesson books- to the crate before it was sealed for home.

It was heavy, but Berwald managed to wrestle it into the back of the wagon with the help of Alfred and Mathieu. He could unpack it easier at home and make several trips into the house. He would be sure to hide the Christmas presents in the hay loft of the barn until Christmas Eve when he could sneak them into the house after Tino and Peter were asleep.

He went back inside to wake up Peter when Francis came out with several more items: a gorgeous light lavender scarf with a snowflake pattern in the wool, matching gloves, and a bottle of what looked like French cologne. "For heez new coat and to match heez eyes. And zhis smells wonderful, a little treat for him too won't go amiss, no? Zhis will make us even again until next time, mon ami. Congratulations from zee bottom of my heart on your new family." Francis said, putting the items in a small bag to hand to Berwald. He put them carefully in the back of the wagon with the crate.

"Thank you." Berwald said, getting a sleepy Peter bundled up again. The afternoon was getting long in the tooth and they needed to get home as it looked like it was going to snow again soon.

"You are more zhan welcome, mon ami. I look forward to meeting zee wife." Francis added with a wink and waved them goodbye. Berwald got Peter strapped in again, this time safer in the back of the cart next to the crate, nestled in blankets so he could continue to nap on the way home. He was very sleepy.

Berwald climbed back into the driver's seat and snapped the reigns. The horses immediately headed for home at a much quicker pace as the load was substantially lighter. Berwald munched on a sandwich from under the seat as he drove them both home again.

* * *

The sun was just setting and dinner was simmering on the stove when Tino heard the wagon pull into the yard. Berwald pulled up in front of the house and hopped into the back to help Peter out first. "He's been lethargic since we left, Mama. I think a cold is coming on, ya." Berwald said, concerned, carrying him inside into the warm living room. He sat a sleepy Peter on the couch, and Tino came over to strip off his coat and cover Peter with a blanket.

"I was half expecting this, actually. It always takes about a week to really hit him. First with the drafty attic window you fixed and then being buried in snow, this does not surprise me a bit. He's so susceptible to colds. Peter, honey, do you feel sick?" Tino asked, rubbing Peter's little feet that were just slightly chilled; Berwald had kept him quite warm.

"Just sleepy, Mama. And my nose itches." Peter said and Tino nodded. It was a cold alright.

"Okay, honey, lay there and Mama will make it better." Tino said standing up and going into action, his own injuries a memory as he went into what Berwald could only call "mother mode". First, he brought over a glass of water and a clove of garlic. He had Peter quickly chew and swallow the garlic and wash the taste away with the water.

"Berwald, I'm fine here. Peter will have a dozen colds before winter is finished. This is just the first of many this year. It will be alright, you can tend to the horses. We'll be fine, Papa." Tino said, as he went to Berwald's spices and pulled out some cherry bark to begin making tea. Berwald just nodded, a worried lump in his throat. The first time he had taken his son anywhere and he brought him back with a cold. He felt like a terrible parent as he went to make sure the horses were unhitched and taken inside to warm.

He gave them both a good rubbing and brushing before letting them tuck into some warm mash. He hid away the Christmas gifts up in the hayloft with the exception of the stuffed polar bear. That he brought inside to give to Peter. He had been such a good boy and now he was feeling poorly, a toy would lift his spirits.

By the time he got back inside, Peter was finishing a bowl of soup and crackers and looked to be feeling a little cheerier for it. It was a relief to see. Berwald brought over the toy and he watched Peter's eyes light up like it was already Christmas morning.

"You were a very good boy today, min son. This is for good boys who make Papas proud." Berwald said, squatting and handing the bear to Peter who squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you, Papa! Look, Mama, I got a bear!" Peter said, showing Tino who smiled as he picked up Peter's bowl.

"I can see that. What are you going to name your bear Papa gave you?" Tino asked, filling a small cup with milk to bring back over to Peter. Lots of good, healthy liquids would help keep the cold mild.

Peter scrunched up his face, examining his bear. It looked like every wheel was turning in his four year old brain and then he grinned. "Bear! His name is Bear. It's what you call Papa. This is Papa Bear-Bear." Peter said, and Tino laughed heartily at four year old logic.

"That's a good name too, baby. Now drink your milk, sweetheart, and then we'll get you all tucked in for the night." Tino said, kissing the top of Peter's hair, chuckling and winking at Berwald who just looked relieved their son wasn't about to die.

"You too. Please finish what you need to, Bear, you need supper too." Tino said and kissed Berwald's cheek as he went into the kitchen. Berwald nodded and made a half dozen trips in and out bringing in the remainder of the items to stack on the floor of the living room.

"Goodness gracious! Is there anything left at the trading post?" Tino asked and Berwald smiled.

"My furniture." Berwald teased and Tino laughed.

"Well come eat, Mr. Comedian. We'll sort through that pile in a minute." Tino directed, setting a glass of milk down beside Berwald's plate. He was ravenous and he was already digging into his salmon and crackers when Tino brought over a bowl of potato soup that smelled divine. Berwald snaked an arm around Tino's waist before he could move away and he smiled up at a man he adored.

"Everything is delicious. Including you, Kiss me Mama." Berwald said and Tino chuckled and bent over to give Berwald a lovely welcoming kiss.

"You really are a bear, so full of honey you are. Eat, before it gets cold." Tino said, moving to get himself a bowl of soup before joining Berwald at the table.

"You seem to be moving much better." Berwald noted and Tino nodded.

"I still hurt in strange places, but over all I'm getting much better. The more I keep moving, the less I hurt. If I sit still too long I start to tighten up again, I noticed." Tino said. They chatted about inconsequential things over dinner. Peter cuddled with both the dog and his new bear on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

Berwald carried Peter to bed and Tino carefully undressed him and got him into a pair of his new long johns with Berwald's help before he tucked him in with his new bear and Hanatamago. Berwald then made sure the pot-bellied stove was full of wood for the night and the curtains were drawn to keep the room as warm as possible. He didn't need to catch a chill on top of his cold. Once both parents were sure Peter was as snug as he could be, they returned to the living room to sort through the stack of goods.

Before they could start, however, Berwald smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, laughed, and motioned for Tino to sit. "I almost forget! I have treat!" Berwald said going to his coat and fishing from the pockets the bags of candy.

"Our son say you like this kind, I hope he right," Berwald said, setting the bag of salmiak in Tino's hands.

"Oh, he was very right! Thank you, I love Salmiakki! My mother gave it to me when I was little and Hattie would get it afterwards." Tino said and Berwald paused. 'Salmiakki' was the Finnish pronunciation.

"Tino, are you Finnish?" Berwald asked, coming to sit down in his chair with his own candy.

"My mother was. I'm at least half, and goodness knows what my father was. I could be whole for all I know. All I know is I am so blond it's almost white, and I'm pale as anything so my father had to have been fair too. There are quite a few Scandinavian immigrants in the city. It's a possibility." Tino said and Berwald nodded.

"Do you know much of the language?" Berwald asked and Tino shook his head.

"A few things. I probably shouldn't repeat most of them since my mother swore a lot. I am Joulupukki this time of year. I love being Santa." Tino said and Berwald smiled.

"I have him presents for that, hidden in the barn. I too am looking forward to that." Berwald said and Tino grinned.

"Oh, wonderful. I want to make him some rag toys out of my old ruined clothes. Do you have a needle and thread?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded.

"I'll show you where I keep it in the work bench. I want to make him a few toys too." Berwald said, enjoying the quiet time to relax and just talk together.

Tino turned to the pile of goodies and began sorting from where he sat on the sofa, folding clothes into two piles: one obviously Peter's size and the other his. Berwald wouldn't have been able to stick a toe into any of the clothes if you paid him.

"Goodness me, Bear. Did you buy enough long underwear?" Tino asked as he sorted.

"It gets cold up here, you'll want it. Try the boots, make sure they fit." Berwald said and Tino laughed.

"You should have seen me clomping around in yours today. I could get both feet in one of your boots." Tino said, pulling on a thick pair of socks and then the boots. They fit beautifully even with the wool socks.

Tino was walking around testing his new boots when he turned around to see Berwald kneeling on the floor with a grin on his face.

"What are you up to down there?" Tino asked and Berwald just jerked his head to motion Tino closer.

"Doing this right. We can't get that paper yet, but we can have this. I hope it fits." Berwald said taking Tino's hand and slipping the ring on his left ring finger. It was a tad bit loose, but Tino was also incredibly skinny. Adding a few pounds of good country living would remedy the size, it was minimal.

"Oh, Bear! Why? How? Oh, damn it, you better get up here and kiss me now before I blubber like a baby!" Tino ordered and Berwald complied.

"As my wife commands." Berwald teased and Tino playfully scowled at him.

"I'm not your wife." Tino grumbled as Berwald leaned in closer, a hairs breath apart.

"I thought we had this discussion this morning. Close enough." Berwald responded playfully. Tino just smiled.

"Damn, stop using logic on me." Tino said, closing the distance and kissing Berwald with all he had in him, repaying him for the kiss that curled his toes that morning. He had Berwald's knees shaking before he was finished with sweet torture.

"Jävlar!"* Berwald cursed with a hoarse with passion voice as he flopped into his chair, breathless with wonder. Tino just sashayed his way back over to the stack of goodies.

"Wait until later, handsome, if you think that was good. I'm saving them up for you." Tino said with a wink, going back to sorting clothes.

"I may not live." Berwald had to run his hand through his hair and fix his glasses on his nose. He wasn't going to be able to stand any time soon, for certain.

"Bear, you've only just started to live. We both have." Tino said, sniffing the cologne from the bag and smiling before dabbing a drop on his throat before finishing his sorting.

Berwald could only nod in agreement; they had indeed only just begun to live.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* Jävlar = literally translated it means "Devils" but the Swedes use it like English speaking people use the word "Damn" or "Damn It." It's a generic curse word/expletive.

Jultomten/Joulupukki = Swedish and Finnish versions of "Santa Claus" (The Yule Goat) respectively.


	9. Chapter Eight: Of Birthdays and Bets

***first let me start by apologizing for the long delay in updates… I will try to keep them more timely. Thanks again to Pocketfulofmumbles for being my awesome beta and for all your reviews that really cheer me up and keep me going. Thank you.***

**Chapter Eight: **Of Birthdays and Bets

Berwald excused himself and pulled his coat and boots back on. He had to milk the ladies and it was past the time for doing so. They were probably very uncomfortable in the barn. While he went to attend chores, Tino began putting away the items Berwald had brought home.

Peter was out like a light and never stirred when Tino went into his room to fill his empty dresser with all sorts of new clothes, from underwear to sweet and sturdy knickerbockers and work pants and shirts to the most adorable 'special occasion' sailor suit Tino had ever seen. He could not wait for an occasion to dress Peter in said outfit. He was completely outfitted as a future farmer and he would look like a miniature Berwald trailing around behind his Papa. Tino loved it and couldn't wait to dress his baby in his new clothes. But certainly not tomorrow, Peter would grumble, but he was staying in his long johns and in bed until his cold had worked its way through him.

Tino then started putting his own clothes away; there were a couple of empty drawers in the large dresser in the bedroom he now shared with his, for all intents and purposes, husband. He was wearing a pretty silver ring that proclaimed as much. Tino took a moment to get misty and admire the ring on his finger. Nothing fancy, but it was the most treasured possession he owned or had ever owned for that matter. He would never take it off.

He was humming a happy tune as he folded clothes and tucked them away in the bottom drawers and hung up his shirts next to Berwald's in the large wardrobe. He was still dressed in one of Berwald's nightshirts and had been for a several days now, but was feeling much better He'd wash up in the morning and try on some of his new clothes too. Warm sweaters and shirts, sturdy wool pants, long underwear; he was also completely outfitted for a long winter on a farm. No more silks that did nothing to keep a person warm. Good hardy fabrics for a good hardy lifestyle. Berwald had thought of everything. The fancy French cologne was a nice touch. Tino would use that sparingly, however. He loved to smell nice, but too much and you smelled like a bordello and he KNEW what those smelled like first hand. Just a tiny dab in key pulse points was enough. The only person he wanted sniffing him was Berwald anyway.

No more strangers, no more disgusting dirt-bags, just one handsome, kind, and loving man from here on out. As soon as he felt good enough- and that could not be soon enough-Tino was planning to pull out all the stops and show Berwald just how serious he was when he made commitments and made up his mind. Berwald was already getting kisses he'd NEVER given ANYONE else. He was going to get other things Tino had also not given to others. He was going to give skin to skin contact and he was never going to use a lambskin again. He was going to do contortionist Chinese acrobatics if Berwald wanted that sort of performance in their bed, frankly. There wasn't a single thing Tino would not do for the man who was not only the love of his life, but his savior and the answer to so many hopeless prayers and so many wishes placed on countless stars.

Tino was just putting the last of his new clothes away when Berwald came back inside. "I would have done that. No LIFTING, Ti! Nothing more than a spoon, remember?" Berwald scolded and Tino stuck his tongue out at him.

"I have a good left arm! I promise. I've been being careful worry wart. I'll remind you again, I told you I was a terrible invalid. I hate it." Tino said, using his lower leg to slide the drawers shut.

"Finally a use for the lower drawers, I'm too tall and hate stooping." Berwald said, and Tino grinned.

"I noticed all the bottom drawers all through the house are virtually empty and everything used commonly is way up high where I need to use a stool to reach it. I was reminded all day how tall my husband is." Tino said walking over to hook his arms around Berwald's waist and plant his chin between Berwald's pectoral muscles to smile impishly up at the man he loved.

Berwald returned the loose embrace and smiled back leaning over to kiss Tino's forehead in the process. "We'll move things around tomorrow. But first let me show you the other things I bought that you left on the table." Berwald said taking Tino's hand and leading him back out to the table where all the school supplies sat.

"I was wondering what all that was for." Tino stated, and Berwald pulled out a chair for him to sit.

"This is for both you and Peter. I thought we could spend our afternoons this winter learning to read. I will teach you both. These are tools for that purpose." Berwald explained, and Tino's eyes rounded.

"Aren't I too old?" He asked. Berwald shook his head.

"No, you are never too old to learn that. Peter I am sure will learn very fast, all children like sponges at his age." Berwald said and Tino nodded.

"If you think you can teach me, I'm willing to try. It would be nice to be able to read a book. I've always wanted to." Tino remarked smiling as Berwald put the school items away in a closet for later.

"Then you shall. Now come sit by the fire with me, wife." Berwald flopped onto the couch and patted the cushion beside him. Tino shook his head and smiled.

"Not the wife." Tino grumbled good-naturedly. This was going to forever be a game between them, he could see it now. Berwald's eyes twinkled with orneriness when he said "wife", and they twinkled even brighter when Tino protested the use of the female address. Yes, Berwald wanted him to argue back. He liked the adversarial nature of the jape; it was definitely going to be a game that never got old between them.

The following morning was what was swiftly becoming routine. Berwald was up with the sun and would have roused Peter had he not been suffering from a wheezy cold. Tino was up with Berwald, peeking into the room with him.

"He's going to be grouchy today; he always is the first real day of a cold. He'll be fine, Papa. It's nice and warm in here still, so let him sleep this out as long as he can. Once he's awake he's going to be Mr. Sourpuss." Tino spoke softly while gently tugging on Berwald's elbow to lead him away from the door. He was so worried and it touched Tino to see him that way.

"Can't help it. I worry about both of you. How are you this morning?" Berwald asked the other invalid in his home and Tino smiled.

"Still really stiff first thing in the morning, but the more I move about the easier it is getting. I promise not to lift anything still, stop glowering at me. Now show me your secret to the coffee before you go out in that cold." Tino scolded and commanded. Berwald had to crack a smile. Tino was one of a kind.

He showed Tino his way of measuring out the coffee beans into the grinder. Tino watched with rapt attention and Berwald could tell that he was making detailed mental notes. Once it was brewing Berwald tugged on his coat and boots to head outside and Tino went into the bathroom to wash up for the morning.

Berwald was whistling a terrible off-key tune as he tossed out feed and slop. He went over to his dairy goats first. Lily and Mumbles were chewing away at some alfalfa and looked grateful to be milked that morning. He was halfway through the task with Mumbles- Lily kept poking him with her nose to hurry him up- when a knock on the barn door alerted him to company. It was Erik.

"You're out early, lad." Berwald said as Erik walked over and started lending a hand with the goats.

"Aleks sent me over to see if we can buy some more milk, we're running low." Erik said. Berwald smiled.

"With all the help you've given with Tino and Peter, I won't take your money. Did you bring your bottles and cart?" Berwald asked and Erik nodded as he pulled up a stool to started milking Lily, who kept nibbling at his coat buttons in play.

"I'll load you up then. Stay for breakfast though. Let me tell Ti you're here." Berwald said as he finished milking Mumbles. She turned to nibble at Erik's bootlaces.

He looked just like the annoyed teenager he was as the goats made sport of him, and Berwald chuckled, used to his girls' antics. He popped his head inside the door of the house. Tino was dressed in a thick pale blue wool sweater and brown wool trousers, and he was humming a soft tune as he prodded the stove to life and sipped at his coffee. He looked cheerful and delightfully nearly normal. He was still hobbling a little from stiffness, but he was looking so much better. Seeing him dressed as a farmhand and not in the silks Berwald was used to seeing him in took his break away for a moment. It was finally starting to sink in, Tino was his. Tino was staying.

This was his fresh, unspoiled Tino. He looked so happy and radiant at last. Berwald hated to spoil the unguarded moment, but he was here for a purpose. "Erik is here." Berwald announced and Tino looked up and smiled.

"Is he staying for breakfast?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded.

"I'll make enough. Don't worry." Tino assured, waving Berwald off as he looked to be elbows deep in making some sort of batter or dough in a bowl. The flour was out on the counter and so were the eggs. Berwald was curious but didn't pry as he returned outside to finish chores.

He first stopped by Mathias' pony cart. The donkey looked disgruntled at having to pull the small cart and Berwald gave him a hard little apple to cheer him up as he unloaded several mismatched glass containers from the back of the cart. He carried them over to his bulk containers and filled all of Aleks' jars and bottles with milk, made sure all the corks and lids were sealed tight, and reloaded them back in the cart for Erik to take home.

He returned to the boy and chuckled. Erik looked even more disgruntled than the donkey as he milked Agneta. He was missing two buttons and his scarf looked rather… moist. Lily had more than likely bitten off his buttons and Mumbles had definitely slobbered on shoestrings and his poor mangled scarf.

"I told you before to watch those girls, they are ornery." Berwald said, toeing around in the straw of Lily's pen for Erik's buttons. She never ate them, just nipped them right off jacket fronts.

"I know. Don't bother looking. I found my buttons." Erik grumbled as he finished up and walked over to pour the milk bucket into the bulk container.

"Thanks for the help, lad. Come eat now." Berwald said, steering Erik into the house and smiling quietly at the boy's misfortune at the hands of two mischievous goats who never failed to torment the unwary. The house smelled like heaven as they entered and stamped snow off their boots.

"Papa!" Came a rough little voice from the couch, punctuated with a raspy cough. Berwald squatted down and picked up the boy kicking off blankets to greet his father.

"God morgen, min son. How you feel?" Berwald asked as he propped the boy on his hip. Peter snuggled up under his chin.

"I'm sick. Mama says I have to lay down all day. I don't wanna, I wanna play with Hana." Peter whined and Berwald chuckled at the pouting but nodded an affirmative.

"That is because Mama knows best for little boys with colds." He said as he sat down at the table with Peter in his lap as Erik, looking rather bewildered, sat down slowly next to Berwald and watched the unexpected domestic scene unfolding before his eyes.

"I do. After Breakfast you will lay down again. The more you rest, the faster the cold goes away, and then you can play with Hana and help Papa again." Tino said, tucking a strand of hair behind Peter's ear with one hand as he set a basket of fresh baked biscuits on the table.

"I had to stop the little devil from running outside to help you, Papa. He's not happy with Mama this morning." Tino added as a bowl of scrambled eggs was added to the biscuits.

Bacon was already on the table along with butter and the jam Aleks had brought over. Tino fixed Peter a plate and a glass of milk and then fixed a plate and glass for Berwald since his lap and one of his arms was occupied with a grumpy four year old. Erik fixed his own plate, silent, watching this scene and trying to figure out what the hell was going on suddenly. Tino grinned at him as he sat down with his coffee and his breakfast and his eyes twinkled as he laughed gaily at the poor confused teenager.

"You look dumbfounded, Erik. I promise the food is edible. I can't cook much, but eggs and bacon are well within my repertoire." Tino teased. Erik shook off his stupor and looked between Berwald and Tino a few times back and forth before he spoke.

"Since when are you a Papa?" Erik asked. Berwald had a mouth full of bacon and nearly choked before he swallowed and answered. Tino looked incredibly amused.

"Since a few days now I suppose. Tino and I are going to marry as soon as the Pass is clear again. They are both here to stay." Berwald answered and Tino did laugh as the fork full of scrambled eggs, which had been heading toward a sixteen-year-old gullet, paused in mid-air and pale lavender eyes rounded in astonishment. Mouth, still open for eggs, turned to gaping at the news and Tino had to wipe his eyes as they began to tear with merriment at the youth's expense.

"Married? Really?" Erik finally found his tongue to ask, turning to look at a chuckling Tino. Tino just held out his hand to show Erik his ring and he smiled as he nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what he sees in me, but it's wonderful and as much a surprise to me as to you I'm sure. Peter and I are here to stay." Tino said. Erik inspected the ring and then smiled a genuine smile.

"Mathias won the bet. He was betting Aleks that Berwald was going to snatch you up quick and Aleks kept saying that it was awfully fast. That it was going to happen, but not yet. They both told me I had better bring back news. Aleks lost. I can't wait to tell him he lost. He has to make butter cookies for us every day for a week without complaining. I'll bring you some." Erik grinned devilishly and Berwald smiled.

"You'd better since we seem to have been the cause of your windfall. Out of curiosity, what would have happened had Mathias lost the bet? Even if I am almost afraid to ask that question." Tino asked and Erik rolled his eyes.

"My brother is boring and evil, he wanted rømmegrøt and grønn ertestuing for dinner every night for a week, simply because Mathias and I hate it and he's the only one who likes it. He loses and our tongues are spared." Erik said. It was Tino's turn to look confused. Berwald laughed.

"Rømmegrøt is sour cream porridge and grønn ertestuing is creamed green peas. Not on my list of favorites either. I prefer my peas whole and I never did care for porridge." Berwald said and Tino nodded.

"I would agree with you. I will also never serve you cabbage or beets because borscht is perhaps the nastiest food I have ever eaten, and I have had to eat it every Sunday since my teeth came in. Until I learned if you eat enough bread you can last until Monday breakfast." Tino said with a shiver of revulsion.

"I dislike beets in general too." Berwald said and Tino smiled. Then Peter chimed in.

"Beets are yucky! Borshit stinks." Peter said and Tino laughed at Peter's mispronunciation so hard Berwald thought he was going to choke to death.

"Mama thinks borshit stinks too." Tino said around mad giggles, he just couldn't keep it together. Peter didn't know what was so funny.

Berwald grinned to himself. He would never again hear the word borscht without thinking of Peter's innocent slip of the tongue.

Erik for his part just continued eating and making mental notes to tell Mathias and Aleks when he got home later that morning. Berwald was SMILING and laughing. He looked happy for the first time that Erik could remember. Tino was looking so much better than the near corpse he had seen just a week earlier. Something truly magical had happened here in a week. Erik never thought the day would come Berwald wouldn't look like the loneliest man on the planet.

Magic had arrived in a pile of snow, in the dead of winter. "Well you have time to plan a wedding at least. It's only the fifth of December and that pass is going to be blocked until at least April." Erik said and Tino blinked.

"What day is it?" He asked; suddenly sober from his fit of giggles.

"The fifth. Why?" Berwald answered and Tino smiled.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. I didn't realize. I lost track of the days here." Tino said with a smile.

"Can we have cake? Birthdays mean cake! You made me cake on mine!" Peter said joyfully, then coughed miserably for a minute. Tino fixed him more milk before answering.

"I think I can do that if Papa has a cake pan." Tino said and Berwald smiled.

"I do, and Papa will make Mama's cake. We can't have Mama making his own birthday cake. That's just not right. We will have a party tomorrow night for supper. Erik, invite Mathias and Aleks over too. We will celebrate." Berwald said and then added. "How old?" Realizing suddenly he didn't know.

"I will at last no longer be a teenager. I'll be twenty tomorrow. Peter was born two weeks before my sixteenth birthday. It seems like yesterday. I usually keep track of mine based on his but with all that's happened it slipped my mind." Tino said and both Erik and Berwald were quietly shocked.

They would have never guessed Tino was so very young; he seemed so much older. He had grown up far, far too fast. It was moments like these one counted their blessings in life. Tino had suffered the most hardships in his life and it had ultimately affected his maturity. He had become an adult and a parent when most young men his age were still getting into mischief and sneaking drinks from their father's liquor cabinets. It was hard to comprehend really.

"And a party too! What fun. I've never had a party." Tino clapped joyfully.

"We will make it a special one." Berwald assured as Peter crawled down from his lap to crawl into his Tino's.

"Mama can I come to the party too?" Peter asked and Tino kissed his cheek and cuddled him close.

"It would not be a party without my baby. But you have to promise to rest today, honey, so you are well enough to enjoy the party tomorrow. We don't want you sick, sweetheart." Tino said and Peter was off Tino's lap and crawling onto the couch, under blankets almost immediately.

Berwald chuckled. "All it takes is incentive, it seems." Berwald said as everyone finished their meal.

They bid Erik good morning and saw him off home. Berwald went and finished his chores while Tino washed the dishes, let the dog out, and tucked another blanket around a napping Peter. Then he settled in a chair by the fire and warmed his stocking feet and sipped coffee as he waited for Berwald to come inside. He dozed off long before Berwald came back inside from the barn, content, warm, safe and sore, but happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

AND LOOK I GOT FANART from the STUPENDOUS LILYBELL! *Remove the spaces to see the lovely*

http :/ lily-l-bell. deviantart. com /#/ d3cww62


	10. Chapter Nine: Celebrating with Extended

**Chapter Nine: **Celebrating with Extended Family.

Ivan looked at the snow swirling outside his window as he propped his feet up to warm by the fire. He'd been riding all over town searching for his wayward property for a week. Hattie and Hester had proven tight-lipped, even after a whipping. They told him nothing of Tino's whereabouts, only that "He done left after breakfast."

Neither of them had given a reason for why Tino would have suddenly left, they'd given no clue as to which way he had gone. Nothing useful at all, so he had gone out to do his own investigating. Today he had at last gotten some news after coming across one dead end after another.

He had asked around house to house and had come across a woman who stated Tino and Peter had been turned away from her doorstep. She wasn't going to allow "whorish riff-raff" into her home, and she assumed Ivan was someone from the authorities looking for Tino to arrest him for vagrancy. He allowed her to believe her delusion as he questioned her. Tino had been headed west and continued west.

This meant he and Peter were either frozen corpses sitting under tons of snow or they had made it through the pass before the avalanche. And if Tino was going house to house looking for shelter, that damn Swede lived right on the other side of the pass. That grunting hulk had always kept one eye on Tino and one eye on his work every time he was hired to fix something in the brothel. Ivan knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to get work done for free in exchange for fifteen minutes with his best whore. He knew when men were interested in his merchandise. Therefore, if Tino had made it as far as the Swede's home, there was no doubt in Ivan's mind he had found a welcome haven to rest.

Ivan fumed internally. How DARE Tino attempt to grow a spine and defy him. Ivan's father had owned Tino's mother and therefore the son and when Viktor had died and left everything to his son, Tino had become Ivan's property. He had all the old contracts, including the one Tilda had signed just before she died giving ownership of her son to Viktor in exchange for his room and board. She had indentured her son into lifetime servitude and Ivan was going to get him back. For every day Tino wasn't working Ivan was losing hundreds. Tino made more in one evening than all the women combined. He was unique and his clientele paid handsomely for his pretty face and slender body. There was not a single male prostitute in the entire city as popular or as beautiful as Tino.

Peter, however, Ivan was indifferent about. Alice had never been pretty and the son was nothing much to look at in Ivan's opinion. He was sickly, tiny and on the scrawny side. The only thing he was really worth was a one-time virginity sale, but he was still far too young for that. Even the thousand dollar fee offered was not worth the results. Ivan drew the line at activities that would kill his property; dead property was property not earning a profit. The child was far too small to survive the brutality in which that particular client loved to engage. In two or three years perhaps he'd be ready for sale, but not yet.

There was one catch, however. Legally he didn't own Peter. Damn that Alice for being clever and dying before she could sign over rights to her baby to him. He could forge papers, naturally, but everyone knew she had died in childbirth and it was far too difficult to forge believable papers. He wasn't sure the child was even worth the trouble or cost, frankly, though he was a good bargaining chip. Tino would do anything to protect that child. Anything.

Including coming back where he belonged if promised the child's safety in return for his obedience.

He'd give Tino a bit of leash to play with until that pass cleared, and when it did, if Tino wasn't a corpse, he was going to wish he was one by the time Ivan was through making him pay for every dime he had lost over the winter months.

And pay dearly he would. Ivan was a very, very patient man. He could wait, in the end it was just a matter of time. He knew many ways to punish those who defied him without leaving a single mark. All good things came to those who wait, or so the saying went, and so Ivan believed.

Poor Peter was still feeling poorly the following afternoon and wanted to help his Papa in the kitchen as he made mama's birthday cake. He was allowed to sit on the counter and watch to pacify 'His Royal Grumpiness', as Tino had dubbed him that morning, after his tantrum over not getting to help Papa outside either. Watching Papa make a cake was ALL Tino was allowing Peter to do until further notice.

There was one cake Berwald could make well, his favorite, one he had watched his mother make repeatedly over his lifetime: kladdkaka. It was a gooey, sticky, wonderful chocolate mess. Tino was leaning on the counter next to Peter, also watching.

"This looks sinful. You're going to spoil me, Papa Bear." Tino said. Berwald just smiled as he mixed the batter in the bowl.

"I'm your husband. I am allowed to spoil my wife on his birthday." He replied, grinning as he poured the batter into cake pans and popped them into the oven to cook

Tino managed to get Peter to take a nap before dinner guests arrived, hoping it would improve his mood and help his cold. Berwald was being sneaky out in the barn, so Tino decided that, since it was his birthday, he was allowed to be lazy. He curled up by the fire and practiced writing his alphabet. On his slate he copied the letters Berwald had written on a piece of paper with his chalk for Berwald to look at later. His letters looked atrocious in comparison to Berwald's very neat script on the paper, but he supposed he'd get better with practice. It was closer to writing than he'd ever been in the past and he could recite the alphabet by rote, so it helped when he pointed at Berwald's letters as he recited. He was putting visuals to what he could sing-song. Berwald encouraged it, so he practiced while his baby slept and his husband was being secretive in the barn.

Mathias, Aleks and Erik arrived about an hour before dinner bearing unexpected presents for the "birthday-boy". First, however, came the hugs and the sincere congratulations on the engagement. Then Mathias inspected Tino's shoulder and was glad to see it improving, even if the bruise was still rather nasty looking, though those always took several weeks to truly fade.

Then came the unwrapping of presents for Tino, who had never had presents in his life, he was truly giddy with happiness as everyone settled in the living room to watch him unwrap his gifts.

Aleks gave him several bars of wonderful smelling soaps that he had made himself. Tino wanted to excuse himself for a bath to use them right then and there. They smelled so good. He did ask Aleks to let him watch next time he made soaps. It was something he wanted to learn and Aleks said he'd love the help and company and would gladly teach Tino how to make his own soap in the future.

Mathias presented Tino with a bottle of mead that he had apparently made himself from the honey collected from Aleks' beehives in the summer. Tino immediately opened it to share with everyone in a toast to new friends. It tasted heavenly and he even allowed Peter a tiny sip, just to include his grumpy babe who had a hard time understanding why he couldn't have some too. Berwald laughed and tried to explain that some things little boys could not have, like alcohol, but it fell on deaf ears. All it took was a sip before Peter announced it was yucky and he'd rather have milk, which Berwald happily provided for his moody little tot with a runny nose.

Even Erik came bearing gifts. He gave Tino a small painting he had done of a puffin in flight. The lad was incredibly talented. Tino loved it and praised the picture to excess. Erik blushed as Tino had Berwald hang it up on the wall of the living room so he could look at it and show it off.

Next came Berwald's gift. It was a simple little painted, wooden charm with a diamond shaped carving on one side and what looked like a pair of mountains on the other. The pendant charm was attached to a leather thong to be worn like a necklace. It was Aleks who smiled and supplied the meaning as he looked at the charm hanging around Tino's neck.

"These are ancient Viking Runes. My Father taught them to me as a boy. This diamond shaped one is The Othila Rune, Home and Hearth, it's to promote and nurture strong family bonds. The other is the Berkana Rune, the birch tree. It invites rebirth and new beginnings. This is a very lucky talisman your man gives you on your birthday. May you be reborn in happiness as your family bonds and roots grow deeper and stronger." Aleks said. Tino looked up to Berwald, who nodded and smiled.

Tino hugged Berwald for all he was worth. Now he had two pieces of jewelry he was never going to remove, ever. He was so happy he wanted to cry.

"I made you something too Mama!" Peter announced proudly, bringing over a string he had threaded a few pieces of dried macaroni onto. "It's a bracelet!" He said and Tino laughed and held out his arm for Peter to tie his "bracelet" onto.

"I think it's my favorite out of all my presents. Thank you, Baby." Tino said, scooping up a proud little Peter to cover his cheeks with kisses, before he annoyed Peter yet again for demanding he blow his nose into the handkerchief he produced. Once Tino was satisfied and Peter's nose was cleaned and wiped, Tino let Peter settle on his lap.

This piece of precious jewelry, unlike his ring and necklace, was coming off tonight before bed and getting tucked away in a jar then safely stowed away in a drawer for Tino to keep safe forever. It was adorable, and he'd always remember his four year old baby had made it for him.

Aleks smiled at the tot. "I'm jealous. Do you think you can make me a macaroni bracelet for when it is my birthday too?" He asked the little one, who beamed right back.

"Yeah, it's easy! Papa showed me while Mama was sleeping on the couch yesterday!" Peter said and Tino chuckled.

"So that's how you made this without me seeing, you sneaky pair!" Tino tickled Peter's sides as Berwald walked over to the stove to check the pot of meatballs cooking.

"Let's eat, Dinner is ready." He announced bringing the pot to the table as everyone took up seats around the table to share a very warm and cheerful birthday dinner.

Tino was in love with Berwald's meatballs with mashed potatoes and cream sauce. But nothing compared to that glorious sticky wonderful cake, Tino's very first birthday cake. It was around the third bite he started to cry and just couldn't stop. He was so overwhelmingly happy.

Berwald just got up, came over and squatted down beside Tino to take his hand. "Don't cry Ti. I'm so glad you're happy, but please do not cry." Berwald comforted and Tino just leaned over and kissed both Berwald's cheeks.

"You are amazing, and wonderful, and it's my party. I can cry if I want to." Tino hiccupped, a smile from ear to ear and eyes overflowing with happy tears.

Mathias reached over and just squeezed Aleks' hand under the table. If they had any lingering doubts these two were meant for each other, they were eased by Tino's genuine and heartfelt expressions of joy and love. Coupled handsomely with Berwald's tender smile, full of such devotion and love it was heartwarming to behold.

There was no room left for doubts. Even a fool could see that Tino was everything Berwald had ever wished for, because his eyes sparkled when he looked at Tino. Mathias had never known the man to sparkle. Tino he could read like a book. Unlike Berwald, he was an open book. He was swept away like a leaf in a storm; Berwald could do no wrong and hung the moon and the stars in that youth's eyes.

Mathias was pretty glad for the secret "gift" for Berwald in his pocket that he was going to give the brute later in private. He could read Tino very well and Berwald was going to be a pretty happy man before he went to bed tonight. The little "gift" Mathias had in his pocket was going to be needed. He was positive Berwald had nothing of the sort sitting in his room at the ready. It wasn't something one thought about until it was needed.

Mathias would have given his left testicle in gratitude had someone given him this little helper the first time he and Aleks had gotten intimate together. He'd hurt him, bad. He felt like the biggest, most terrible son of a bitch in the world for that night. Even six years later it upset him to think about. Aleks had tried to tell him it was okay and he knew Mathias hadn't done it on purpose, but it didn't make any difference in how one feels when they hurt the one they loved most, even by accident.

He wasn't going to let his friend experience the same heartbreak. Berwald WOULD cut off his own tackle in remorse. He was even worse than Mathias when it came to family. Mathias knew if anyone dared hurt his family, he'd rip off strategic body-parts of the bastard and feed them to the wolves.

Berwald's family? The poor fool who tried hurting Tino or Peter would wish they'd never been born, and no one would ever find the bodies.

Tino and Aleks started clearing up the dinner mess. Erik flopped onto the couch and let Peter show him is stuffed "Papa-Bear Bear".

Berwald was going to help put away leftovers when Mathias gave him a wink and a tip of the head in the direction of the door to indicate Berwald should follow him outside for a minute.

"What ye want?" Berwald asked, confused. Mathias just grinned and pressed a small bottle into Berwald's hands. "What is this?"

"Refined and distilled whale oil. Ask Francis for it when you run out, he keeps it on hand. Think about it." Mathias explained, and watched understanding dawn in Berwald's eyes as a dark blush stained his cheeks. He shoved the bottle in his pocket.

"Thanks." Berwald grumbled and Mathias just gave him a good natured slap on the back.

"You're welcome. You do know how to use that, right?" He asked and Berwald didn't have to nod, he just gave Mathias an incredulous glare. He wasn't very experienced, but he wasn't a virgin either. He'd had all of two partners in his life, but neither of them recently. Not since he'd moved away from home to make his own life here, in fact, so he was definitely out of practice. He was very grateful for the aid, but embarrassed all at same.

"Let's go back inside before we freeze and they suspect something." Mathias said, slipping back inside just as Aleks and Tino were finishing up the supper dishes.

"I would have done those! It's your birthday Ti!" Berwald said and Tino just smiled as he handed the last dish to Alex to dry.

"It's nothing at all Bear. I don't mind." Tino quipped gaily as he walked over to the poor teen being bored to tears with tales of blocks and choo-choo trains.

"It's bedtime for you baby. It's well past time and you have a cold. Tell everyone goodnight." Tino said. As expected, Peter dug in his heels with token bedtime 'viva le resistance!'

"But Mama, please?" Peter whined. Aleks came over and squatted down eye level with the tot.

"How about I tell you a story about Trolls and Fairies? Would you like that?" Aleks asked, holding out his hand for the tot to take and Peter nodded.

"Tell uncle Aleks thank you, Peter, and get in bed for the story." Tino directed and Peter did as told, skipping to bed holding "uncle" Aleks' hand down the hall.

"You just made his entire year. He'll never admit it out loud, but he adores little kids. Now he's an 'uncle' you're never going to get rid of him now." Mathias laughed, sitting down to wait for Aleks to put Peter to bed.

"I know. Aleks was telling me as we were doing dishes." Tino said and Mathias quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow, he never opens up that quick. You must be something special, Ti. I'm impressed." Mathias exclaimed and Erik snorted.

"That's not difficult. You're just a moron." Erik mumbled and Mathias flicked him in the ear.

"And you are a sour puss. I don't miss being a teenager." Mathias sighed and Erik rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get home now, he was bored.

Aleks came out about a quarter of an hour later smiling sagely. "Out like a light. We got to 'how to build homes for fairies' and he was snoring. Kids can fall asleep so fast." Aleks remarked, grabbing his coat. "And we should be getting home too. It's late and chores don't wait in the morning for any of us." Aleks said, hugging Tino goodbye after he pulled on his coat.

Mathias gave a hardy squeeze too. "Happy Birthday, Ti. I hope you have many more to come! Goodnight!"

"Thank you, and Goodnight! Be careful heading home!" Tino waved as they left, Berwald hooking an arm around his much shorter wife's shoulders and waving farewell to their guests too. It was getting late and it was time to start getting ready for bed.


	11. Chapter Ten: Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter Ten: **Whispers in the Dark

Tino very carefully removed his precious macaroni bracelet, placed it in a small mason jar, and screwed the lid on tightly. He walked into the bedroom just as Berwald was discreetly hiding something in his nightstand drawer. Tino was no fool and he knew exactly what that little vial was and what it was for, but Berwald had been a rather healthy shade of pink for the past hour so Tino opted not to tease his large love. He actually found it endearing. He pretended not to notice what Berwald was doing as he walked over to what was now "his" nightstand and he placed the jar on top as a decoration.

"This is just so darling. What made you think of it?" Tino asked as he began to get ready for bed.

"He wanted to make you something and that was the first thing I found going through the cabinets." Berwald admitted, shucking his shirt and dropping it into the laundry basket. Tino just took a moment to appreciate that wide expanse of chest and couldn't help himself suddenly. He walked over and spread both his palms across Berwald's chest, sliding them up to lace his fingers behind Berwald's neck. Pulling him down, making him bend over to be eye level.

"You're very clever Papa-Bear. But Mama-Bear would like to unwrap one more present." Tino purred. He watched as Berwald's eyes darkened and his face flushed.

"What's that?" Berwald swallowed deeply, his voice breaking slightly.

"Oh Papa, for shame, don't play dumb, you know very well what Mama wants." Tino's voice was liquid silk as he gently steered Berwald back towards their bed. The backs of Berwald's knees connected with the mattress and before he knew it he was on his back on the bed, feet still on the floor, with Tino straddling his lap and kissing him senseless.

It took a few seconds for Berwald's brain to reconnect with the automatic actions and reactions of his very needy body. When Tino moved to bite and nibble at his ear he managed to find enough clarity of mind to voice a question in a voice laden with lust. "Are you okay for this? Your shoulder…" Berwald started and then winced when Tino bit down on his earlobe.

"Shut up, Papa. Mama is going to thank you properly for the best birthday he ever had. I am going to give you things I have never given anybody and I am going to abuse that little bottle you think you are hiding in your drawer. Oh yes, Papa, you're my only present left to unwrap and I am going to unwrap you right now." Tino growled. He had never wanted a man- he had never wanted ANYONE- as much as he wanted Berwald right at that moment. He wanted to devour this man, he wanted to be devoured. He wanted to mark and he wanted to be marked. He wanted to fill and he wanted to be filled. He wanted everything.

Being in love made all the difference, Tino had never felt this way in his life and he couldn't keep the silent tears from running down his cheeks as he gave into his passion, let go of all his fears and reservations and just lived in the moment.

Somewhere along the way, their positions had changed and Berwald was covering him in a myriad of passionate, desperate, wanton kisses. His large hands making short work of Tino's clothes, scattering them in all directions in the heat of the moment. Tino's hands weren't idle by any stretch of the imagination. He mapped the tight, hard muscles in Berwald's back with his fingertips. Buried his fingers in short, soft hair and gripped the firm tight flesh of Berwald's posterior. The man was sinfully built and Tino was memorizing every inch of HIS man by touch alone.

When lips weren't busy kissing, they were occupied with whispering to each other in the flickering shadows being cast by the dying fire. Vows of love were followed by the hissing of names spoken like prayers or moaned like sinful pleasures.

Tino was in heaven, this was making love, THIS was what it was supposed to be like. Every fiber of his being was on fire for the man who was taking him to heights he had never soared. Berwald was not the most graceful or artistic of men, but he was solid and sure-handed and oh so wonderfully gentle. He was the epitome of "gentleman". He embodied everything urbane and lovely. He treated Tino like a precious jewel, concerned for Tino's pleasure as much as his own.

When their bodies joined at last, the tears flowed like rivers down Tino's cheeks and Berwald kissed them away, knowing they were not tears of pain, but those of joy and love. It broke Berwald's heart as much as it touched his soul. He had claimed a part of Tino that no one had ever possessed.

He had Tino's heart and soul. He had won what no other had before him. He felt a million feet tall as he made love to the man who had his heart and soul in return.

Time stood still as they rode the waves of the storm they were creating together, Tino clinging to Berwald's shoulders and meeting his thrusts in earnest. They both gasped and panted and kissed and cried until the waves crested and crashed to shore and they lay pressed together, not wanting to let go of each other just yet. Tino sniffed and laughed and wiped his eyes on their messed up sheets.

"Damn you, you make me cry like a woman." Tino muttered and Berwald just hummed and placed a few kisses on Tino's bruised shoulder before he spoke.

"My Wife." He teased, and Tino chuckled and snuggled up closer, pressing sweaty chests together and not caring a lick.

"Considering it was my knees around my ears I'll concede this war tonight. You are wonderful. I love you." Tino sighed, placing tiny kisses along Berwald's firm squared jaw.

"Love you too." Berwald replied enjoying the loving attention Tino was paying to a spot just beneath his ear.

"Want to run us a bath, Papa? I have some lovely new soap and I want to wash Papa's back. I'm so not done with you for the night." Tino said and Berwald nodded and unfolded from bed on wobbly legs.

Both men stumbled into the bathroom and continued giving and receiving affection until the hour was very late and play was set aside in favor of sleep. Tonight had been the first night of many more nights to come. They had the rest of their lives to show just how much they loved each other. Both men slept deeply, exhausted and elated.

Dreams were indeed sweet for them both.

Morning was a rather delayed affair. Berwald was awake at his usual time but had absolutely no desire to unfold his lazy carcass from bed. Tino was, as usual, sprawled across him fast asleep, and Berwald couldn't help but remember the night before. It had been better than anything he could have imagined, and just thinking about it was awakening his body. But he didn't have time to play with his wife; work had to be done.

However, he didn't want to move either. He wanted nothing more than to just roll over and love Tino all over again. It was during this mental internal battle of 'should he or shouldn't he' when the bedroom door opened and a sleepy Peter came shuffling in with Hana at his feet, coughing and looking all together miserable. Berwald's paternal instinct kicked in and his heart melted. He just held out his arm from bed and Peter crawled up to join him, sandwiching Berwald between the two he loved most.

"Are you still feeling poorly, son?" Berwald asked and Peter nodded, just curling up against Berwald for comfort. Hana hopped up and curled up at the foot of the bed.

This action woke Tino. "Oh, Baby. This cold has a good hold on you, doesn't it?" Tino asked, smoothing Peter's hair from his face where he used Papa as a pillow just like Mama.

"My throat hurts, Mama." Peter croaked, his breath wheezing. The cold had moved into his little chest.

"Well I'll go make you some tea then, Baby. A spoon full of Uncle Aleks' honey should help." Tino said, getting up and pulling on Berwald's robe before shuffling out to the kitchen. Berwald just let Peter snuggle a bit more.

"Do you love Mama?" Peter asked. Berwald smiled and nodded.

"Very much. Why do you ask?" Berwald queried and rubbed Peter's back gently as he coughed first before answering.

"Cause I heard the grown-up noises last night. The grown-ups who make noises like that with Mama are mean to him, and I was afraid you were mad at Mama." Peter said, breaking Berwald's heart.

"I promise Peter. I love Mama very much. Those were different grown up noises. I promise. We were playing Mama and Papa grown-up games." Berwald explained and it was more than enough for a four-year-old peace of mind.

"Do you love me Papa? I love you." Peter mumbled sleepily.

"I love you most." Berwald said, kissing the tot's brow just as Tino walked in grinning.

"He gets so moody and emotional with a cold." Tino said, fingers combing both his son's and Berwald's hair. "You're my two favorite men in the whole world. I wish I had one of those really fancy new-fangled camera things that take those photograph pictures. I'd take a picture right now." Tino said, sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Ja. I'd love one too." Berwald said, sitting up and adjusting Peter in his lap. He leaned over and kissed his wife good-morning. "We'll get one made when I take you to town and marry ye. One of all of us dressed in our best." He added and Tino smiled.

"I'd love that." Tino replied. The kettle began to whistle and he stood. "Come on Peter. Let Papa get dressed now and come with Mama." Tino said taking Peter's hand to lead him to the kitchen allowing a very naked Berwald time to get out of bed discreetly. Peter knew about "grown-up noises" but had no idea what they were, and a naked Papa would just raise more questions Tino was positive Berwald was not prepared to try and answer just yet.

By the time Peter was drinking his honey tea, Berwald was coming out of the bedroom dressed and looking exceedingly happy with the world as he grabbed his coat and pulled on his boots.

"Want coffee first Bear?" Tino asked, still buried in Berwald's dressing gown.

"No. I'm already past time this morning." Berwald admitted with a blush. Tino just winked at him as he headed out the door. Tino chuckled to himself as he went to get dressed while Peter finished his tea at the table.

Winter settled in with a vengeance not long after Peter's cold cleared up. It was just two weeks before Christmas when a terrible blizzard blew in and temperatures dropped drastically. Berwald kept the animals under blankets during the worst of the storm and fought the wind just to walk from the house to the barn and back again.

He made sure his family had plenty of wood chopped, the windows were shuttered and spare blankets were nailed up inside to keep the heat in the house better. He did not want his son sick all over again. If Peter caught cold easily then Berwald was going to take extra precautions to avoid them.

One last trip to the barn for the night was like swimming in molasses. The snow was several feet deep already and the winds were terrible. He had just finished milking he girls and was making sure all the animals were warm and door barred when he heard the first howl.

Tino was making dinner while Peter played with Hana on the living room floor. All of a sudden Hana started growling, facing the door and that's when Tino heard it: the howl of a wolf not far off in the distance. "Peter, take Hana to your room for a minute, Baby, and shut the door tight. Mama needs to check on Papa." Tino said scared out of his mind but not showing it to his son.

Peter did as told. Tino grabbed his coat and Berwald's rifle and went through the door, shutting it tight behind him before running to the barn to make sure Berwald was alright.

Berwald was just coming out of the barn and barring the doors when he caught sight of his wife fighting the wind. Berwald's eyes widened before he ran over and snatched the rifle from Tino's hands and guided him swiftly back into the safety of the house.

"What are you doing? Did ye not hear that howl?" Berwald asked as he bolted the house door tightly and hung his rifle back up above the door. How had Tino even reached it?

"I did, that's why I was b-b-b-bringing you your g-g-gun. Was that a w-w-w-wolf?" Tino asked, stuttering with fear and looking beyond frightened.

"Ja. And close. They are hungry and cold tonight. I don't ever want ye going outside like that again if you hear them! I can handle those beasties, but you cannot!" Berwald snapped. A different fear now choked him and he meant it. He looked angry, even if he was just afraid for his wife's safety.

"I promise. I was worried about you." Tino explained and Berwald nodded as he hung up their coats.

"I know, I know." Berwald said, letting his adrenaline abate some more before he snapped at Tino again. He pulled Tino close and hugged him tightly. "I love you. I will protect you."

Peter and Hana came back out after hearing that his parents were back inside and he climbed up into his chair at the table while Hana, still agitated, sniffed at the door, her hackles raised.

Berwald scooped her up and tried to calm her. "Call of the Wild?" He asked and Tino laughed.

"She's vicious. No wolf would dare fight Bloody Hanatamago the scourge of Oxenstierna Farm!" Tino said brandishing a wooden spoon like a sword and then bowing to the five pound dog regally. Peter laughed as Tino slid the handle of the spoon into his belt like a real sword and presented his son a glass of milk with a flourish.

Berwald just laughed as he sat with the dog in his lap and watched his family's antics as Tino served supper to "his favorite boys".

Thursday night dinner had never been better in Berwald's opinion. Tino made split pea soup better than anyone, including Berwald's mother. He just had the knack of getting all the ingredients together in perfect proportions. A big meaty ham bone sat in the pot and all the meat had cooked off of and into the soup. Hana was always given the bone to gnaw on later. Along with the soup Tino placed crisp bread and pancakes with jam and he even warmed Berwald a glass of punsch from the liquor cabinet to just the right temperature. This was Berwald's favorite night of the week with his family it was just like he remembered from his childhood, only he was the father and husband now.

Tino didn't like Berwald's punsch and opted to have milk with his own dinner. Tino admitted, rather shame-faced, that he did have a drinking problem if given vodka. He loved the stuff and drank it to excess if not supervised. He'd put it in his coffee if it was handy. It was a good thing Berwald's liquor cabinet was rather sparse, just a few bottles of brandy, the punsch and some brännvin. He normally did have vodka too, but he had been out for quite some time and just kept forgetting to restock. He didn't drink much; he'd probably been out for six or seven months.

Tino told him to keep it un-stocked unless he wanted to know what sleeping with a "drunken wife" was like.

It was halfway through dinner when the howls were right outside the door and there was scratching. Tino froze terrified mid-bite. Peter just looked confused and Hana was barking like mad. Berwald scooped her up and locked her in his bedroom. She was safest in there so she didn't hurt herself.

Tino had unfrozen long enough to grab his baby and huddle into a corner of the kitchen with a rather wicked looking butcher knife in hand. He looked white as a sheet.

Berwald squatted down in front of Tino and gently removed the knife from a white knuckled grip. His hands were shaking even if he was presenting an air of calm for Peter's benefit.

"Ti, it is okay. They cannot get in. They are just cold and hungry animals." Berwald spoke softly, his deep voice soothing.

"Very big animals. Bear, are you sure?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded taking Peter into his arms and setting him back in his chair.

"I am sure. Finish your supper, min Anhöriga." Berwald gently ordered his wife and son. There was no sense in getting upset. The wolves could not get in; the door, the windows, and the barn were all barred. The beasts would move on as soon as they realized there was no meal or warm den for them here.

Tino just nibbled at his food. He was nervous and high strung and unused to nature being twenty yards away. He would adapt in time. Peter was having no trouble adapting as he ate and asked a dozen questions about wolves from his Papa.

After the storm passed and the paths cleared in the snow, Berwald bundled up his son and wife and grabbed the sled and his axe. They were hunting Christmas Trees today. Berwald pulled both Tino and Peter on the sled as he walked up the road to the edge of his property where hundreds of pine trees grew tall and strong.

He let Peter pick the tree and Berwald made short work of chopping it down to bring home. Tino and Peter followed behind the sled going home since Papa had tied the tree to their "free ride".

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the tree with homemade ornaments. This was their first tree as a family, even for Berwald, who had never bothered with decorating when he was alone. So they all sat around the table with glue and bits of wood, old clothespins, straw, holly, pine needles, old clothes cut into ribbons and paint.

Tino popped some corn and sat stringing them to hang on the tree while his boys got sticky with glue and covered in paint at the table making reindeer, goats, angels and various other Christmassy themes to hang from the tree. Tino had to keep shooing Hana away from his string. The silly and rather stupid puppy kept eating the popcorn AND the string it was still attached to.

Berwald made a gorgeous star tree-topper and he lifted Peter up so he could place it at the top of the tree. It was such a fun and joyous day and Christmas was still ten days away! Tino had been making some rag dolls for Peter after the tyke was in bed. Those were hidden in their wardrobe behind Berwald's spare boots, but Tino still didn't know what he was going to make for Berwald for Christmas.

All his husband had asked for was pea soup with the ham for Christmas dinner and then waggled his eyebrows at his wife. Berwald got BOTH of those things without it being Christmas, one of them almost every night, so Tino was at an impasse. He'd figure something out before the holiday he hoped.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Gifts from the Heart

**Chapter Eleven: **Gifts from the Heart

Tino had finished the toys for Peter and with just a week left until Christmas he was at his wits end on what to do for Berwald. So while Berwald was out in the barn doing his chores, Tino started poking around in dark corners in the house to see what he could find.

Tino was up in the storage area above the door when he uncovered buried in a back corner a bag of colorful rags, old worn linens and other items put in a basket and forgotten about. Tino inspected the cloth that was just waiting to be reused and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He just hoped he'd be able to finish in time. But he needed more he'd have to enlist a little aid and go ask Aleks for some help.

He found a sack and stuffed the nicest looking fabric remnants and rags into the sacking, all the thread he could find the needle and then shoved his feet into his boots and pulled on his coat.

He went outside where Berwald and Peter were in the barn with the animals and Tino grinned from the doorway.

"Bear, how far is it to Aleks house?" Tino asked and Berwald paused in mucking out the pens to look at Tino.

"Not far, just under a mile. Why?" He asked curious.

"That is a Christmas secret. Do you think you can manage without me for lunch? I left some soup on the stove and sandwiches on the counter. I should be back in time to fix dinner.

"I'd rather you not walk after dark. Have Mathias bring you back tonight. When you reach the road, turn left and just follow the road west, the first farm on the right with the big blue house is their place. We'll be fine Mama." Berwald said knowing Tino was probably on a mission for him for Christmas so he wouldn't pry. It would also give him and Peter time to make things for Tino for Christmas. They could be devious too.

Tino kissed them both goodbye and headed down the road at a brisk pace and arrived about fifteen minutes later. It wasn't far down the road at all. Mathias was outside, just coming out of the barn when he saw Tino heading his way.

"What on earth are you doing here Ti?" Mathias asked meeting Tino at the fence.

"Coming to see Aleks, I'm hoping I can enlist some help in making Berwald's Christmas present." Tino said patting his sack slung over his good shoulder.

"Well come in out of the cold, Aleks is in the kitchen making lunch. Are you hungry?" Mathias asked leading Tino toward the house.

"I ate before I came, but I can lend a hand inside at least." Tino grinned stamping the snow off his boots on the doorstep as Mathias opened the door.

"Look who I dragged in out of the snow." Mathias announced taking Tino's coat to hang up by the door. Aleksander poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello Ti. Come on in, it's toasty in here. Have you eaten?" Aleks asked as Tino set down his bundle by the door and headed into the kitchen to help Aleks.

"I have, but let me help. What can I do?" Tino asked rolling up his sleeves.

"Butter and mash those potatoes for me please on the table." Aleks pointed as he stirred some sauce on the stove, a bowl of fried frikadeller patties were already on the table covered in a towel to keep them warm.

"Berwald will be sad he missed lunch over here. I only left him leek soup and ham sandwiches." Tino chuckled as he mashed the bowl of boiled potatoes for Aleks.

"Mads and Berwald argue over which meatballs are better. The Swedes roll them and the Danes flatten them, to me shape is irrelevant they both taste the same to me. God forbid I serve Mads round meatballs. The world is ending if he has to eat SWEDISH meatballs and not Frikadeller." Aleks rolled his eyes bringing over the sauce and then poking his head out into the living room again.

"Alright you two, come eat." Aleks ordered and his brother and Mathias made their way to the large table in the kitchen. Unlike Berwald's house where it was one rather big room, Aleks and Mads' house was a bigger, two story farm house and had a separate kitchen and dining room from the main parlor and living area.

Tino joined them at the table with just a cup of tea and grinned happily. "So what brings you over?" Mathias asked around a mouthful.

"I am hoping I can borrow Aleks for an afternoon and wondering if you have any wool batting that's unfit for carding and spinning. I want to make Berwald a rag quilt for Christmas but I only have a week. I found some wonderful rags hiding up in his storage. I was hoping Alex could help me cut squares and help me tack some squares and batting together so I can finish sewing it at home. I don't have a lot of time and Berwald is not very helpful in giving me ideas for Christmas." Tino said and Aleks grinned.

"I can do one better. I have one of those new sewing machines. Best damn thing I ever traded wool for with Francis. I adore that machine. I can make clothes in no time at all. We can make a simple quilt by dinnertime. You're always welcome to come over and borrow my machine when you need it. We have plenty of wool batting too in the barn. You're welcome to some for quilting." Aleks said and Tino cheered.

"Oh thank you! We had a machine at… where I… used to live. I made Peter some pants on it once." Tino said embarrassed about his former life. Aleks just patted his hand.

"Then I won't have to teach you how to use it. And Ti, we don't care what is in the past. You're here now and that is all that matters." Aleks said and his tone was final. As far as he was concerned, Tino and Berwald were extended family down the road.

Tino's smile was grateful. Mathias grinned and gestured with a fork full of frikadeller. "Damn straight. We take care of our own around these parts. Even if I think you could have done better than that damn Swede for a husband." Mathias grinned evilly. He didn't mean a word of it.

Tino laughed. "I think I did just fine."

Erik just rolled his eyes. God he couldn't wait until he turned seventeen and was off to college in the Big City. Aleks and Mathias had scrimped and saved to be able to send him to college. They wanted him to have a better life and he so hated working on the farm. He was just not cut out to be a farmer. He had dreams, he wanted to be a writer and so Aleks was going to do everything he could to help Erik's dreams come to fruition. Even if the house would feel so empty come June and the lad was off to the Big City on the train.

After lunch, Tino helped wash the dishes while Mathias brought in a sack of batting wool and Aleks and Tino sat at the table cutting different size squares and tacking them around batting with pins.

It took a pair of hours before they had enough squares to make a rather large quilt. It had to fit on the bed after all and their bed was large.

They laid the squares on the floor to approximate the quilt and once satisfied. Aleks brought in his machine and set up at the table. Tino went right to work sewing the squares together and just as the sun was vanishing in the sky. Tino had Berwald's Christmas present ready.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Tino said as he stuffed the quilt back in his sack, it was much fuller now that is was stuffed with batting. It barely fit.

"Anytime. That is beautiful; He's going to love it." Alex said hugging Tino goodnight.

"I hope so." Tino grinned as he pulled on his coat and Mathias pulled on his.

"The bear would stick his foot up my ass if I didn't walk the city boy home after dark." Mathias said grabbing his rifle down from the hook and slinging it over his shoulder. There were wolves and it was just better safe than sorry to walk people unused to living in wolf country home.

It was just after sundown when Tino and Mathias arrived home and Tino lead Mathias inside. Berwald and Peter were at the table having a reading and writing lesson. Peter was learning so much faster than Tino.

Tino hung up his coat and hid his satchel behind his back. "No peeking Bear! Please Make Mads some coffee while I hide your Christmas present." Tino grinned and dashed back into the bedroom where he shoved the satchel under the bed for the time being. He knew Berwald wouldn't peek.

"And I won't tell you what it is either, unless you pay me." Mathias grinned and Berwald chuckled.

"I don't want to know." Berwald replied from the stove where he poured Mathias coffee to warm him up a minute before he went back home again.

"Want to stay for supper?" Berwald asked handing Mads the mug.

"YES! Aleks is making Rømmegrøt, pity me." Mathias whined and Berwald chuckled.

"Never let it be said I made you eat rømmegrøt. Aleks probably knew you'd eat here if he's making that for dinner." Berwald said as Mathias shed his coat and boots by the door and made himself at home next to the fire to warm up. Tino trotted out from the bedroom looking pleased with himself and headed right into the kitchen.

He set some potatoes on to boil and sent Berwald into the smokehouse to bring in some sausage that he started frying in a pan. In the cold larder were some canned preserved sliced carrots he set in a pan to heat up.

Once the potatoes were boiled, Tino diced them with onions and put them in a frying pan with some dill to make crispy fried dill potatoes, carrots and pork sausages for supper. Mathias was grinning like an idiot.

"Erik is going to be pissed he decided not to come with me. It smells great in here." Mathias said sitting at the table with Berwald helping Peter with his numbers.

"Tino is a good cook." Berwald said looking over Peter's slate.

"I'm a simple cook. So long as it doesn't burn it's a success in my book." Tino laughed from the kitchen bringing over a glass of milk to Peter. "Put your slate away now baby. Dinner is almost ready. Papa will you set the table for me please?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded and helped Peter put away his schoolwork before setting the table. Mathias chuckled to himself. Tino already had Berwald trained. That didn't take long.

Peter wanted to sit next to "Onkle Mads" for supper and so his chair was moved between Berwald and Mathias and Tino just hummed to himself, tickled at his son, as he set bowls on the counter. Peter adored Mathias and it looked to be mutual adoration as Mathias played with him at the table. He kept pulling a coin out of Peter's ear. It was "magic"! It was so easy to entertain and mystify little ones with slight-of-hand tricks.

Play was halted for supper and Mathias was singing Tino's praises for sparring him "death by Norwegian Porridge".

"It cannot be that disgusting." Tino said and in unison both Berwald and Mathias answered.

"Yes, it can."

After dinner, Mathias bundled up and headed home with a care package for Erik and Aleks of leftovers and Berwald went out to do final chores of the night while Tino got Peter ready for bed.

"Did you have fun with Papa today?" Tino asked as he bathed Peter in the tub and then scrubbed him dry in front of the fire before getting him dressed in his warm long underwear while his hair dried by the heat of the fire.

"Yeah, he helped me make a Chrissymass present for you Mama and I wrapped it all by myself too. Papa only helped me with the string." Peter said proud of himself and pointing under the tree at Tino's gift.

"What else did you do today?" Tino asked brushing Peter's hair by firelight.

"After we made your present, Papa and I did my alphabets. I can write up to 'G' all by myself now. Papa said I'm smart. I did my numbers up to ten and Onkle Mads says I'm a whiz-kid!" Peter beamed and Tino chuckled.

"You are smart. Papa and Onkle Mads are right. I'm proud of you baby." Tino said setting the brush down and snuggling on the couch with Peter a little before bedtime. His hair was still a little damp and Tino wanted it dry before he tucked Peter into bed.

Berwald came in and joined them on the sofa, Telling Peter a bedtime story as he did every night by the fire from an old book of Swedish tales he'd had since he was a boy. It was old and worn, but preserved and well loved.

Peter crawled up on Berwald's lap against his wide chest, a soft knitted blanket draped over them and warm from the fire and Berwald's deep, soft voice was comforting and lulling as he read to Peter from his book as his father had read to him at night by the fire. Berwald laid the book mark ribbon on the arm of the sofa as he turned to the tale they left off at last night.

"Tonight's story is called "Sweet-Laden with Good Milk." Berwald began and Tino got comfortable leaning up against Berwald just as Peter was cozy on his lap. Tino liked the stories almost as much as his son did. There was just something about Berwald's voice that was safe and comforting when he read to them by the fire. Berwald smiled to them both as he began, he had to translate into English as he read. This book was written in Swedish. It certainly helped him improve his speaking of English while he read to his loved ones.

"Many years ago a servant girl went into the woods one day to find the cattle. The animals usually grazed in the woods around Soasan. While she was looking for them, she saw two pair of pigmies, a boy and girl, sitting under the shadow of a large pine tree.

"It is best to be polite when on the trolls' own ground," thought the girl. So she addressed the troll infants in a very friendly way and invited each to partake of some bread and butter that she had with her in her little bag. The children had very large mouths, and ate with exceeding greed.

"When the girl was about to leave she heard a voice saying, "As you have taken pity on my children, you shall escape searching after the cows from now on. Go home! They stand at the gate."

"From that day the girl no longer had to search for the cows; they came to the gate every night of their own accord, sweet-laden with good milk." Berwald closed the book softly. Peter was yawning now.

"I think it is bedtime." Tino said standing and Berwald picked up Peter to carry him to bed as Tino went to turn down the covers.

Berwald laid Peter to bed and tucked him in as Tino leaned over to kiss his brow. "Goodnight my angel. Mama loves you. Sweet Dreams." Tino said quietly, Peter already drifting to sleep, and then it was Berwald's turn to kiss a sleepy tot.

"Sleep tight min son. I love you too." Berwald said laying his big paw of a hand on Peter's head as he blew out the bedside lamp and they left the door cracked so Hana could come in and out during the night as they left an already asleep four year old to dream of trolls and fairies.

Tino put away Berwald's cherished book back on the shelf as Berwald set about banking the fires for the night. It was adult bedtime too, even if sleeping wasn't in their plans quite yet. They shared loving smiles as they made sure the house was secure before heading into their bedroom to enjoy some private time together before bed.

Christmas morning dawned and Peter woke up his parents by flying into their bedroom. "Santa came! Santa Came! You were right Mama! Santa CAME!" Peter danced and shouted and Tino and Berwald shared sleepy smiles as they rose to greet the morning with Peter. They had been up late getting his presents wrapped and under the tree.

"I told you Santa would come Baby." Tino said scooping up Peter to get him dressed. "But before we can open presents, chores and breakfast come first. Agneta, Lily, Mumbles and the rest all need breakfast too." Tino said taking Peter into his room to get him dressed while Berwald got dressed.

"We'll work fast Peter I promise." Berwald said chuckling and coming in to collect his frantically excited son to take him outside. Tino dressed and started breakfast. Oatmeal would suffice this morning. Especially considering Peter's stocking was filled with fudge and cookies and telling a four year old not to eat the sweets Santa had left him would be like ordering mother nature not to make it snow in winter. At least with Oatmeal in him first he wouldn't have much room for too many sweets.

Once back inside Peter was a blur across the room. He practically inhaled his breakfast. Berwald and Tino just brought their bowls and mugs into the living room so Peter could get to his presents. Tino went over to the tree and fished out the gifts for Peter and handed him his stocking from the mantle to start.

Peter was in little boy orgasmic bliss that morning. He had all new toys, just like Mama and Papa said Santa would bring! Santa had even eaten the cookie and drank the milk he had left out by the fireplace! Tino chuckled. He had eaten that butter cookie without feeling guilty one bit. Berwald had drained the milk glass with a co-conspirator's grin as they went to bed that night.

Tino then went and brought over the gift he had made Berwald and plopped the large bundle on his lap. "Merry Christmas my Bear." Tino said kissing Berwald's scruffy cheek, he needed a shave. But it was Christmas, it could wait.

Tino and Peter watched a smiling Berwald unwrap his gift. He'd not gotten a gift in years; he was almost as giddy as Peter this morning.

He was practically in tears when he saw the quilt Tino had made for him. He recognized some of the fabric as old shirts and linens he had either outgrown, ruined or were threadbare in places. He'd forgotten about that rag basket. "Oh Tino, it's beautiful. I love it!" Berwald said tugging Tino into his lap for a nice long kiss.

"I'm so glad. I borrowed Aleks' sewing machine. He helped me cut the squares and Mads gave me the batting I used. So it's sort of from all of us in a way." Tino said smiling and Berwald returned the smile.

"It will always live on our bed. I think it's beautiful." Berwald said as Peter brought over his package.

"From Me Mama!" Peter said and Tino happily unwrapped his present. It was a little wooden square that had been painted with a round face with purple splotches for eyes, white paint for hair and a big read squiggly line for a smiling mouth and the letters M-A-M-A. Peter had painted a picture of Tino and it was the most beautiful picture painted… ever.

Tino squeezed Peter tightly, Tears in his eyes. "Oh Baby I love it so much. Thank you sweetheart. Mama is going to hang it on the wall right next to Erik's picture." Tino said and Peter looked so proud of himself.

Berwald then gave the cloisonné keepsake box to Tino and he did cry over that and he was wiping his eyes as Peter brought over the last present from under the tree to Berwald.

"From me Papa!" Peter said and Berwald looked to Tino who only smiled. Berwald couldn't for the life of him think of when Tino or Peter had been able to sneak behind his back for Christmas.

He carefully unwrapped the paper from the gift and on a thick piece of tree bark, Peter had glued bits of string and ribbon and painted macaroni into the form of a "troll" from Papa's storybook. Well, it was more a blob of something with another red blob of something else on top but to a four year old it was a lovely rendition of one of Berwald's Tomte trolls. Whom he had told Peter lived in the house in the rafters and helped watch over them and the farm. They also lived with Santa and helped him make toys for good children. Peter loved those stories and that was what he had made for his Papa.

Berwald was all choked up; he loved the atrocious bit of artwork more than any fancy painting in a museum. He set it up on the center of the mantle to display it and then scooped up his son in a bear hug. "Papa loves it. Thank you." He said cuddling Peter and then leaning over to kiss Tino's cheek.

"When did you make that?" He asked and Tino just laid a finger beside his nose.

"If we tell you our secrets Papa how are we supposed to surprise you?" was all Tino said as got up to start preparing food for Christmas Dinner. Mathias, Aleks and Erikir would be arriving anytime and Tino needed to get the goose in the oven to start baking, Aleks was going to help with the rest of the trimming when he arrived.

Berwald started cleaning up the debris off the floor and went and laid his quilt on the bed and Peter was playing in a sea of toys on the floor when their guests arrived.

There was more small gift giving. Mainly cookies and treats and some knitted plush toys for Peter. Aleks and Tino were working away merrily in the kitchen, laughing and chatting like long lost brothers and making the house smell wonderful with a feast to feed kings while Erik read his new book in the corner and Mathias played a game of checkers with Peter on the floor by the fire. Berwald was of course helping Peter murder his "Onkle Mads" in the game. This was made easier by Mathias purposefully making terrible moves, no four year old wanted to lose after all. It was by far much more fun to win. After Peter took his pieces Mathias would make a big production about whining and complaining that Peter was just too smart for him to beat.

It was a very Merry Christmas, and the start of a new tradition. The holidays were always brighter after all when they were spent with family and friends.

TBC...

(This chapter will be edited/beta's later. I wanted to get this out for the holidays so please excuse any errors I missed. They will be fixed at a later date.)


	13. Chapter Twelve: Life Lessons Farm Style

**Chapter Twelve: **Life Lessons Farm Style

Not long after the New Year, Berwald was in the barn and noticed the goats were coming into heat again. So he hooked them up to rope harnesses and had Tino and Peter bundle up for a family walk over to Mathias' house. He had the bucks on his farm Berwald mated his girls with. In return, instead of a stud fee, Mathias got the babies when they were weaned. Berwald was going to let Peter keep one of the girls to raise in the spring; it would be good to teach him how to care for the little ones. So they braved the cold and trotted down the road with the girls, Berwald's rifle strung across his back and Tino was pulling Peter behind him on the sled.

Once at "Onkle Mads" and "Onkle Aleks'" house Peter was introduced to the sheep and goats that Mathias raised for both meat and wool. Peter was fascinated with the horns on the big Billy goats. "That's Lily's Boyfriend Hansel." Mathias chuckled introducing Peter to the big brown Billy goat as Mathias lead him into a pen where Lily was waiting and wagging her tail excitedly.

"They're gonna play leap frog for a bit, Come meet Frederic, He's Mumbles' beau." Mathias winked taking Peter along to meet the large grey and white male who came over to Peter to be petted. He was a friendly animal and Peter was giggling as they led "Fred" over to mumbles pen and left them alone to "play". Not every life lesson needed to be taught to a four year old. One lesson at a time and he didn't need to know just how babies were made just yet.

Once inside, Aleks made hot chocolate and Peter had an adventure exploring the house. It had two floors and a basement where all sorts of canning jars were kept. Aleks showing Peter rows of jams and preserved vegetables and once he learned Peter loved pickles the tot came upstairs holding a jar full of dill pickles. He was excited when he showed Tino his pickles.

"Oh goodness you have a friend for life Uncle Aleks. He loves pickles." Tino chuckled as Peter sat down to eat one by the fire.

"So do I. I make plenty. When I make them at the end of summer I'll let you know. Peter will probably enjoy it. If not he can play with the goats outside." Aleks smiled as he joined everyone in the living room.

"Well I certainly want to learn. I like them too. I know how to can vegetables from the garden. I've done that before, but I never made pickles. There's a lot I need to learn yet." Tino said sipping his cocoa and watching Berwald and Mads outside talking. They were monitoring the breeding of the goats.

"How long does it take for the babies?" Tino asked curious. And Aleks smiled softly.

"About a hundred and fifty days. Five months, so Early May give or take a week we'll see the babies. Peter will love it; the kids are adorable as newborns. Lily and Mumbles make pretty babies too. This will be their third time. They both usually have twins, Lily had triplets her first time. So Peter won't be disappointed in the spring. He'll have plenty of little playmates." Aleks grinned holding out a tray of butter cookies to the tot who was eating his second pickle.

"I think a cookie might taste better than a pickle with cocoa munchkin." Aleks teased and Peter just laughed, (but took a cookie anyway). Tino shivered at the taste combination that was utterly revolting. Kids could eat anything.

Erik came down the stairs from his room long enough to grab cookies and cocoa and vanish again back to his room. "He's a typical teenager. The less time he has to spend with us fuddy-duddies the better." Aleks rolled his eyes. "I miss when he was little like Peter sometimes. I was ten when he was born, thirteen when our mother got too sick to get out of bed and sixteen when our mother finally died and it was just the two of us. I pretty much raised him since he was three. I miss this young unspoiled innocence. They grow up too fast." Aleks said with a wistful sigh.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard. I was sixteen when I got Peter, I know." Tino said and Aleks shrugged.

"Not too hard. Our father died before Erik was born but he left us enough to get by and the farm was thriving. Mama was able to hire help, A Danish fellow named Jens and his obnoxious twelve year old son." Aleks said looking pointedly as Mathias who was laughing at something outside with Berwald.

"Mathias?" Tino asked and Aleks nodded rolling his eyes,

"The one and only, he's only gotten worse, not better since then. He and his father took care of the outside chores while I took care of Mama and Erik inside." Aleks began his story over cocoa, cookies and dill pickles by the fire.

"Then the war came and that idiot, who shot up man size overnight when he was thirteen, decided at fifteen to lie about his age and go fight. I was so mad at him for leaving us, to go fight a harebrained war overseas. He sent letters and I refused to answer them. I had Mama sick to take care of, Erik to look after and his father had an accident that winter and broke his leg up on the ridge. By the time I managed to find him when he missed coming in for dinner, he had… he had bled to death. I felt so guilty. How was I going to tell Mads his father died all alone? He was such a good man." Aleks sighed biting back tears.

"Then Mama died six weeks later and it was left to me to take care of the farm and Erik. I finally wrote Mads a letter one night. I was mad at the unfairness of the world, I was mad I was alone, and I was furious he had left me alone to deal with it all when he had said he loved me just before he shipped out. He was gone for four years. That was the longest and loneliest time of my life. I broke down after Mama died and I think I confessed all my deepest darkest secrets. I cursed him from here until eternity if he didn't come home again. He wrote me the most sickening sweet love letters after that. They were horrific. And I kept them all. For all his faults and noise, he's honest, he's got a big heart, and he takes care of us better than I have a right to ask for. This farm isn't a home without him. Oh he can try the patience of a saint sometimes, don't get me wrong, but he's good. I've never known a better man than perhaps Berwald. Those two, they know what is important in life." Aleks said and Tino smiled tenderly and wiped his eyes.

"That's sad and romantic all at once. When did he come home?" Tino asked and Aleks smiled.

"He came walking up the path, his arm in a sling; He'd fallen in a trench and broke his arm. They sent him home with the wounded and he arrived here on my seventeenth birthday. After I let him kiss me senseless because I was relived he was home in relatively one piece and then I slugged him in his bad arm and told him I'd break it again if he ever left again. After he stopped swearing he promised and so far he's kept his word. We took vows with Judge Carriedo in the city a few days later and this summer we'll be married seven years." Aleks said as Peter crawled up in his lap, his eyes drowsy and his tummy full of pickles and cookies. Aleks let the tot curl up to nap on his lap while they chatted. He'd not had Erik curl up in his lap in a decade. It was nice to have a youngster to cuddle once in a while.

"Well, I know where you can borrow a little one when you need a cuddle. Peter is a little cuddle bug." Tino grinned and Aleks smiled.

"I'll remember that. I may take you up on that this summer when Erik heads to the University in the Big City. I'm going to have an empty nest. Mads and I are talking about adopting too, one of our own as opposed to my moody younger brother who was never cut out to be farmer material. He needs city life, he's bored here." Aleks said and Tino smiled.

"I like boring. I'll take this quiet life thank you very much. I have never felt better in my life. The fresh air, the chores, my great big man to keep warm with and my cuddle bug who has already put on five pounds since we got here. It seems so much longer than just over a month. He looks healthy at last. This life is good for him. He seems to love it, working with his Papa in the morning. Even if he's only feeding chickens so far, he's still a bit tiny for anything else yet." Tino said and Aleks smiled.

"He is tiny. But don't wish them to grow up, cherish the little days while they last." Aleks said tucking Peter under a cover on the loveseat to nap. While he went to clear up dishes, Tino helped him as Mathias and Berwald finally came inside.

"The deed is done. We should be seeing kids come May." Mathias said as he stamped off his boots and joined the others inside to warm up. Berwald looked over Peter on the loveseat as he hung up his coat and smiled at the sleeping child as he gently touched his cheek. He was still overwhelmed that he was this child's father. It felt so good to look at Peter and feel that twinge in his heart knowing this precious treasure was his son.

Tino was leaning against the doorframe, wiping a glass dry with a dishtowel. "Come on Papa. Let him sleep. Come get some coffee and warm up you big soft bear." Tino said smiling at the scene. Berwald just nodded and joined everyone in the kitchen.

By the time the end of January rolled around, winter struck hard. There was absolutely no venturing past the yard the snow was so deep, the road was buried and it was frigid. Berwald only shoveled a path between the barn and the house and he absolutely refused to let Peter out in such conditions which didn't sit well with a little boy who idolized his Papa.

"Peter come away from the window. Papa said no, it's too cold for little ones outside and he knows best. Come here and help Mama make Papa's breakfast. You can still help, just help inside instead." Tino said and Peter came over grudgingly to help. He stood on a chair and stirred the oatmeal in the pan while Tino fried up sausage and eggs and brewed the coffee just as Berwald came in a frozen frost giant.

"It's got to be twenty below out there. It's the coldest day yet this winter." Berwald's teeth chattered as he stood next to the roaring fire to warm up.

"Well come warm your bones Papa. Coffee is hot." Tino said and Berwald grinned as he came to the table.

"So is Mama." He said pressing his cold nose into Tino's neck.

"DEVIL! Stop it. No double entendres in front of the squirt." Tino laughed snapping Berwald with his dishtowel as he brought over Peter's breakfast and got him fed before serving Berwald and then himself.

"Sorry. Mathias rubs off sometimes." Berwald said and Tino rolled his eyes.

"Liar, that ornery nature is all yours. No blaming the Dane for Swedish idiosyncrasies." Tino shook his fork full of sausage at his love. Berwald only chuckled and finished his breakfast.

By the end of April spring had finally arrived on the mountain farm. Even if the pass was still blocked and impassable, on the farm spring was in full swing. The flowers were starting to bloom, the cats in the barn had produced a dozen kittens, the chickens were happy to be out of the coop, Lily and Mumbles were about ready to pop and Peter was running around barefoot in the grass, healthy and spry playing catch with his Papa in the yard. Hana caught as many stray balls as Peter did. The ball was rather slobbery by the time they were done playing.

Tino laughed at the antics of "his favorite men" too as he watched them play from a bench alongside the house drinking iced tea and enjoying the sunshine. He too had put on quite few pounds over the winter and was a healthy weight for the first time in his life. Country life suited him perfectly; he could even read quite a few words now. His writing was still atrocious, his spelling was abysmal and his penmanship horrific, but he was proud of himself. It was more than he had ever known. He was reading Berwald's big family bible, or trying to, some words just made absolutely no sense. Some of the stories didn't either. But it was a book and Tino figured he should read the thing at least once in his life.

"Give Papa a break baby. I have sandwiches and tea, come eat." Tino beckoned from his bench holding up a pitcher and a glass.

Berwald wiped his hands free of Hana slobber on his pants then took Peter's hand. "Let us wash our hands first Mama. We're covered in Dog Spit." Berwald chuckled heading over to the well and pumping out some water. They gave their hands a cursory wash and then accepted sandwiches and tea and sprawled out on the grass in the sunshine.

After a quick break, Berwald heard some bleating coming from inside the barn, the doors were flung wide and sure enough upon inspection Berwald could tell the first of the girls was going into labor. "Titi, go grab Mads, the kids are coming. Come here with me son, we have to take care of Lily and Mumbles." Berwald said and Tino pulled on his boots.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" Tino called out as he made a brisk walk down the road to fetch the field medic to stand by for the birth just in case there was trouble.

The whole family arrived with Tino to watch and wait for the kids to arrive. Berwald came out of the barn to greet them, "They're both in labor. Lily sparked off Mumbles. It's just a waiting game now. No water sac yet, so it's going to be a while yet." Berwald said as Mathias leaned against the door.

"Well then we'll start getting Dinner prepped, it'll be a long afternoon. Call us if it's imminent I love the babies." Aleks said hooking his arm through Tino's as they went inside.

"I'm really grateful Tino showed up, it's nice Aleks has a friend so close now. He's certainly more cheerful after a visit, especially with the Bear cub." Mathias said as Peter came over to flop into his lap.

"Speaking of Bear Cub... Hey short round, how's my favorite nephew?" Mathias asked ruffling Peter's hair.

"I'm super! Lily and Mumbles are going to be mommies!" Peter said and Mads chuckled.

"I know. Are you excited?" Mads asked Peter as he got comfortable up on his lap.

"Yeah! Mama says the babies are called kids and they are going to be cute. Papa says I can have one to raise! I get to name it and everything!" Peter couldn't contain his excitement and Mads chuckled as he set the tot down before he got cracked in the nuts by a fidgeting four-year-old.

"What are you going to name it?" Mathias asked as he checked on the girls in their pens.

"Alice. Mama says that was the name of my real mama who died when I was born. It's a pretty name and Mama says it would be okay if I named the baby Alice. He said it was nice that I wanted to name her that." Peter said and Mathias looked up at Berwald who smiled proudly and nodded. Peter had a beautiful little spirit, unspoiled youth at its most endearing.

"That is a beautiful name Peter." Mathias said patting the boy's head.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch." Mathias said to Berwald who nodded.

"I sure am." Berwald agreed wholeheartedly.

Tino and Aleks cleaned off a picnic table outside, scrubbing it clean and laughing over something amusing they were talking about while they worked. Erik was lying on a blanket in the sun reading a book. Mathias and Berwald were playing a game of horseshoes in the yard, going every fifteen minutes or so to check on the goats and Peter was a bundle of energy running between his father and the barn.

"He's going to sleep good tonight after all this excitement." Aleks commented as they rinsed off soap suds and a winter's worth of dirt.

"Won't he just? Although I'm excited too, I want to see the babies as much as he does I think." Tino replied as they let the table air dry before heading inside to start making dinner.

"It won't be until after dinner. They have to pass the water sacs first, then the heavy labor starts and it's about two to three hours after the water sacs pass." Aleks said as he started chopping early spring greens.

"Well Peter will stay wound up like a top until it happens. So we'll make the best of it." Tino chortled from the counter where he was preparing ribs in his special sauce. A quick par boil and then he'd grill these babies out on an old steel oil barrel that Berwald had turned into a grill. Once the weather was good enough, Tino was cooking on it every chance he got he loved barbecue.

Aleks stuck his finger in the sauce and his eye lit up. "I must have your recipe for that sauce." He said gleefully as he set some potatoes on to boil. "I'll trade you one for one. I'll show you my Mama's secret potato salad recipe." He added with a wink and Tino laughed as he went outside to start the fire in the grill to get it good and hot.

"Deal!"

It was during dinner the first of the girls started her hard labor, the second close behind. So after the meal Berwald and Mathias set up watch in the barn with Peter while Aleks and Tino cleared the mess with Erik's help.

They were done long before the first of the kids arrived. Berwald had Peter in the pen to watch and he softly explained what was going on to his son. This was his first life lesson as Peter Oxenstierna of Oxenstierna farm. He was round about the age Berwald had been when he watched a horse foal and his father had explained to him the phases of life on a farm.

"It's icky. Does it hurt?" Peter had asked and Berwald chuckled. He remembered thinking it was pretty gross as a little boy too.

"It hurts a little. It's something all mothers endure for their little ones. Man or beast every mother is special for giving us life. Remember that. They go through enough pain to bring us into the world, the least we can do is not give them any more pain in gratitude." Berwald taught his son as they watched the first set of twins come into the world and Lily cleaned up her wobbly little newborns.

Berwald and Mathias went over with towels to help rub away a little of the mess and they checked the kids for any trouble. "A pair of pretty baby girls, good girl Lily." Mathias pat the mother on the head and they quickly returned her babies so they could bond with mother and learn to stand on wobbly little legs.

Mumbles followed fifteen minutes later with a girl and a boy. Four precious new bundles of bleating joy now graced the farm. Peter was over the moon with the kids and was lost admiring them from the edge of the pen. Mumbles' only girl and the only all white baby was the bravest of the newborns and came to inspect Peter at the gate of the pen. Berwald squatted down beside Peter.

"I think she likes you. She's the prettiest of the girls; would you like to keep this one son?" Berwald asked and Peter nodded.

"She's all white and pretty like snow. Like angel wings and my real mama is an angel so I think I'll name this one Alice and keep her if I can Papa." Peter said and Berwald hugged him close.

"Aye Son, you can. But she needs sleep now and so do you it is very late. You can come and see her and the others first thing in the morning." Berwald said carrying Peter inside and handing him to Tino.

"You raised an amazing boy Tino. He sometimes says the most profoundly touching things." Berwald said and Tino just smiled and kissed Peter's cheek.

"He does. So did Alice. He got his mama's soul he does. I hear and see her in him all the time. She lives forever in him. I sometimes think her angel sits on his shoulder." Tino said as they carried Peter to bed.

"Perhaps, But it's you who taught him right from wrong. You did a good job Mama." Berwald said kissing Tino's cheek as they got Peter changed into his pajamas.

"I only tried to protect him the best I could, in a few years, he'll never even have a memory of that place. We have you now Papa. We can make happy memories at last. I know I already have more happy memories than I ever hoped to have in my life. All because of you and the love you give us." Tino said from the heart as he tucked Peter into bed and kissed him Goodnight.

"Sleep tight baby. Sweet dreams." Tino said to the sleepy tot drifting to sleep already. Berwald took his turn to tuck Peter in bed for the night before they both retired themselves to their own bedroom.

"I wish I could have gotten you both out years ago. I wish I'd have known the hell that was really going on in that place. I swear to god and everything that is holy I won't ever let you go back to that place. I can't. I'd rather die than see you back in that place." Berwald admitted holding Tino close.

"Bear, I don't want to go back either. I will never go back willingly, I promise you that. I too would rather die than see Peter back there or you hurt trying to protect us. I love you too much. In just half a year you have shown me more love and kindness and hope than I have ever known in my whole life. I feel like I am worth something at long last. I don't hate the person I see in the mirror anymore. That's all thanks to you." Tino said smoothing the worry lines from Berwald's face with his fingers.

"I know you're nervous. The snow in the pass is melting more and more every day. I'm worried too Bear. Aren't you the one always telling me we'll take it a day at a time? Practice what you preach handsome. We'll face tomorrow together, then the day after that and then the day after that. Now come here handsome. As of Today, that pass is still blocked so I am not going to worry about anything more than pleasing my husband." Tino said, kissing away Berwald's worries at least for one night.

TBC…

(Forgive the errors; it has not been Beta'd yet. All will be fixed eventually. It's just been so long since I updated I didn't want everyone waiting so long.)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Hell Hath no Fury…

**Chapter Thirteen: **Hell Hath no Fury…

By the end of May, the pass was clear and traffic to and from the city now travelled the road daily. Berwald's nerves were on edge, jumping at every noise and it was Tino who kept him sane. "Bear, honey, remember, each day as it comes." He would remind Berwald as they went about the daily life that didn't wait just because they were scared. The animals needed tending, the garden needed weeding and watering, Peter and Berwald's pants needed mending, dinner needed getting on the table, little and big boys needed bathing every day, life moved on.

Berwald had the horses hitched to the plow and was turning the ground in the south field to plant the sweet grasses the animals would feed on over the winter. Peter was in the barn playing with the goats. In another few weeks, all but Alice would be heading over to Mathias' to be raised on his farm. It wasn't that Peter couldn't head over there to see the others any time he wanted. He was always welcome at Onkle Mads and Onkle Aleks house. In a few more years Tino would let him make the short walk on his own, but for now Tino and Berwald walked him over when he wanted to visit.

Tino was doing laundry and hanging it up on the line to dry when Peter came crying out of the barn, holding his arm. Tino rushed over, calling for Berwald. He was bleeding and it appeared he'd cut himself on something in the barn. It wasn't fatal but to a four year old, it was the end of the universe.

Berwald scooped him up. "I'll get him over to Mads. It's nothing it might not even need stitches Mama." Berwald said standing.

"I'll be right behind you, I'll get the horses back in the barn and I'll follow." Tino said setting Berwald down the road with their son and Tino unhooked the big brutes from the plow and they followed him, and the apples he held as bribes, into the barn. He got them in their pen dusted his hands off and turned around and ran right into a large, wide chest.

"I've been waiting all day to have you alone to… talk. Little Tino." Ivan purred and all the blood drained from Tino's face as he backed away.

"L-l-l-leave me alone, Ivan please. I'm begging you, let us go." Tino pleaded, shaking from head to toe as Ivan reached out to run a hand down his hair and cheek.

"You run away from me. This makes me unhappy. All winter I lose money because you leave me." Ivan began circling his prey now like a hungry wolf.

"I was afraid you were going to sell my baby. Oh Please Ivan he has a chance here, he has a father here and a place to grow into a respectable man. Please, please don't hurt my baby." Tino begged, fear gripping him like an icy fist. No one terrified him quite as much as Ivan did.

"Do you know how easy it would be to take everything from you? A Fire in just the right place will kill Peter and that Swede, especially, if you are all sleeping because the well water was poisoned. I could kill everything, right down to the little yappy dog. I do not like when my property runs away." Ivan began his violet eyes full of intense malice and sickening joy at the thought of causing pain and death.

"No. Oh Ivan no! Please don't kill them! Please. I'll do anything you want I swear. Don't kill them! I love them please." Tino fell to his knees begging and pleading for Peter and Berwald's lives. Because he knew one thing, Ivan never bluffed. He would follow through with his threats until he got what he wanted.

Ivan reached down and yanked the rune necklace off from around Tino's neck and looked at it before tossing it into the straw in the goat pen. "Love? You are a whore. You are MY WHORE. Your wasted trollop of a mother sold you to my father for another opium fix. And he left you to me. You love who I tell you to love, men who pay for the privilege. However, I can be generous. I really don't want to fight with you all the way back home. Come quietly and without fuss and I will leave the Swede and the ugly little brat alone. They are of no value to me. You… are." Ivan said holding Tino's chin to force him to look into Ivan's eyes, his cold, calculating eyes.

"I have been watching you for days. What a pitiful life this is for you worth so much more to so many men. Such beauty wasted on that classless brute. He has you cooking and cleaning and ruining your skin in the sunshine. Eking out a pathetic existence out of soil and dirt, rutting like pigs in the mud. This life is beneath such beauty. Now come before they wonder where you are. It would be a shame to have to shoot your Swede. It will only take my order. My men are everywhere." Ivan said and sobbing with a shattered heart Tino nodded.

"Give me just a minute, please." Tino said going inside, taking off his wedding ring to lay it on the kitchen counter where he scribbled a hasty note on Berwald's pad of paper on the counter.

"_**I well lub u, foreber. Do not fallow. He will kell u bothe. I so sorrey."**_ Tino scribbled as best he could, all the while hoping that Berwald would be able to read his terrible writing and understand. He set his ring on the note, his tears making it almost impossible to see as he joined Ivan in the yard again, going back to save his family was the only thing he could do. Ivan was dangerous and he would kill Berwald and Peter if he fought back. Tino knew he was going to be beaten to within an inch of his life as soon as they got back. He knew what happened to runaways when they came back.

And they always came back, willingly or unwillingly.

Ivan always got them back. He knew this day was coming, had always known. It didn't make it any easier to bear however. His heart felt ripped to shreds as he was pulled into a carriage just down the road and taken back to the city.

It started immediately. The moment the door was shut to the carriage Ivan grabbed his arm. "You will regret running away." Were Ivan's words as he forced Tino's sleeve up his arm, Tino struggled involuntarily.

"NO! oh God, NO IVAN not that! I swear I won't run again! I swear it! Not that! Please!" Tino begged the minute he saw the needle.

"It will only hurt more if you fight me." Ivan said digging his fingers into the bones and sinews of Tino's arm making him scream in pain. Then the needle jammed roughly home and within moments, Tino's vision swam as the opium rushed through his body. He never remembered the carriage even moving until he woke up hours later, strung out and shaking, with the telltale stomach cramps and long moments of delirium as the potent drugs ravaged his system. He had never taken the drug in his life; he'd seen Ivan force the addiction on so many others, to keep them willing prisoners. His descent into Ivan's drugged little puppet had just begun.

He was tied to a bed in one of the hidden basement rooms, Ivan's personal torture chambers where he broke people slowly. Tino knew he was in for days and days of torture before Ivan was through with him, Ivan was furious and this was how he spent his anger on his victims. His vengeance was methodical, calculated, as he slowly and painfully bent you to his will, until the only thing that mattered in life anymore was the next drug high to escape the hell that was living.

* * *

It had looked worse than it was. Peter had only caught himself on the corner of the shovel. Once Aleks and Mads had him all cleaned up, it only needed to be bandaged and a cookie made it "all better". It was then everyone realized Tino wasn't there yet.

"Something is wrong; he'd have been here by now." Berwald said turning worried eyes to Mathias.

"Go, both of you I have a bad feeling too. I'll watch Peter. Go." Aleks said handing Mathias his rifle. They all knew but didn't dare say out loud yet. All were afraid to jinx it if they were worried over nothing more than a feeling. They weren't taking chances either.

Berwald squatted down. "You be good for Onkle Aleks. Papa will be back as soon as he can." Berwald reassured his weepy son and Aleks picked him up and propped him on a hip.

"We'll be fine Papa. We'll make cookies. Just go." Aleks said putting on a brave face for the little one as Erik came into the room his rifle on his back.

"I'm going to." Was all he said, he cared about Tino too and wouldn't sit idle when a friend needed help either. All three men were running back down the road to Berwald's, Berwald and Mathias shouting for Tino and scouring the farm for any sign of him once they reached the yard.

"IN HERE!" Erik shouted bringing the ring and note out to Berwald.

Berwald's eyes scanned the note and then crushed it in his hand. "Ivan has him. I'll kill that son of a bitch if he's hurt a hair on his head." Berwald growled his eyes full of anger. Mathias tucked the ring in his pocket.

"Keep it together Man. We'll get him back the right way so no one gets hurt. Erik, take one of the horses and get Rutger and Ludwig and bring them to meet us at the Cock-n-Bull tavern on Market Street, tell them what you know and have them bring back-up. We go in with a plan and no one dies because I don't trust this Ivan guy as far as I can throw him and I want the law at my back. Ludwig owes me a favor." Mathias said trying to keep things organized and to keep a wild bear of a Husband from just storming in with his gun blazing and getting himself killed.

Erik was bareback on Magnus in no time and was a blur down the road. The boy could ride like the wind and was gone. Mathias was pulling Berwald into the barn. "Come on saddle up Hans with me. Never leave a German and a Dutchman alone in a place that serves beer for too long I want them sober." Mathias made light as best he could. He knew how Berwald felt, if some psycho had Aleks? Mathias would be foaming at the mouth crazy.

Berwald looked down momentarily and little baby Alice was there at his feet bleating, in her mouth was Tino's necklace. Like she was making sure it didn't get lost in the hay underfoot. Berwald put it in his pocket and pat the little darling on the head. "Tack Alice. Bra flicka." Berwald said tenderly before he finished getting the bridle on Hans who stood perfectly still as if he too knew something was dreadfully wrong.

The whole farm seemed to be holding a collective breath waiting. It was eerily silent in the barn as Mads cinched the saddle in place. "Come on you big brute, breath out you bastard. It's gotta be tight or you're dumping us on our asses." Mads prodded the big male to let out the breath he was holding and as he did so Mads gave one last hard tug to secure the straps.

Berwald was up first, giving Mads a hand up. "God I feel like a woman holding on to you. Don't bounce me off this ass end Svenk." Mads teased as Berwald snorted and snapped the reigns and Hans shot out of the barn like hellfire was licking at his withers.

* * *

Berwald and Mathias reached the tavern first, Mathias was obviously a regular with the patrons and owners, but then again the Dane seemed to have friends everywhere he went. The bar was owned by an older Italian gent and his two grandsons. Judge Carriedo was at the bar frustrating a young bartender who was cursing at him enough to turn the air blue. His much more genial brother was waving at them as Mathias entered.

"Erik has been. Ludwig went out to get help and Erik went to fetch Mr. Van der Ploeg from the grist mill." Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt announced leading them over to a table where Ludwig's older brother already sat and stood to shook Mathias' hand.

"Erik only gave us a cursory overview. My brother has gone to round up a deputy or two and Erik went to fetch Rutger over from the mill, they're working overtime since the west trade route has been blocked half a year." Gilbert said as they sat and he eyed Berwald up and down once and then grinned.

"I don't pity the arschloch who is going to meet the business end of your fist. Scary looking piece of work aren't you?" Gilbert added as the pulled up chairs and Feliciano brought over a pitcher of lager.

"Cut the joking Gil. This is serious. Ivan Braginski has Berwald's spouse. We're going to get him back out before anyone gets hurt. Tino is not a slave, Ivan cannot hold him against his will and you and I both know he's got fingers in every pie except the sheriff's office because your brother can't be bought. But he'll have shooters ready to pick us off like flies if we invade his territory. God knows where he has Tino." Mathias said and Berwald shivered.

"Basement. Tino told me Ivan has torture chambers down there. There's a false bottom floor. There's an entire catacomb of rooms hidden under the basement floors. He runs his opium trade from down there and it's where he puts his property to discipline them." Berwald said looking like he was barely holding it together. Feliciano laid a hand on Berwald's arm.

"My husband will help you. He's wanted to arrest Ivan for years. If he's kidnapped your wife, he'll get her back for you." Feliciano said and Berwald gave a rather forced smile.

"My husband, Tino is my husband." Berwald corrected and Feliciano smiled.

"Sorry. I get called a girl all the time too." Feliciano admitted as Ludwig strolled back in along with a tall and broad fellow with a scar over his right eye, a massive dark Turkish man wearing a bright red fez, a sleepy-eyed Greek and a large Cuban smoking a pungent cigar. All of them armed to the teeth and dangerous looking. Erik pulled up the rear, lost behind a sea of monstrous men.

"You will stay here Erik. Aleks will kill me if I let you get hurt. I will kill me if I let you get hurt. Park it young man in that chair." Mathias began and pointed at a chair and when it seemed Erik was going to protest, Mathias leveled him a look that nigh on defied description. It was the sort of look only father's seemed to have mastered that said clearly: "Just try and defy me little boy and I will stick my foot so far up your ass my toes will clear out your breakfast from between your teeth like toothpicks from the inside."

"Yes sir." That was all Erik answered as he sat down with a deflated "plop" at the table and Feliciano laid a hand on Erik's shoulder in understanding and empathy.

"Sometimes it's annoying being too young or-a too old for the fight kiddo. But your Papà, he's-a right. You stay here with us son." The elder Italian said coming over with sarsaparilla and a platter of pasta to feed the boy and keep him out of trouble while the others hurried off to the back room to discuss a plan of action where Ivan's spies all around town wouldn't hear.

Erik didn't correct the old man either. Mathias was the closest thing to a father Erik had, he certainly treated him like a father, and Erik was grateful to both Mathias and Aleks for all they had done for him. Even if he was rather disappointed he wouldn't be helping anymore that night.

* * *

Time could not be measured in minutes our hours, not to Tino. When he wasn't sleeping and having dreams that could only be described as hellish nightmares, he was in a stupor, barely breathing. "Oh Lawd, he done did it now. He done give you too much. Come on baby, don't you be leavin' old Hattie now." The kindly, elderly woman said her weathered ancient hands wiping Tino's brow where his body tried sweating out the toxins now coursing through his body. It wasn't bad enough the master had whipped Tino while he was drugged within an inch of his life, the master had given Tino too much of that mind poison all at once, and Tino had reacted badly too it. He was choking on his own vomit and screaming in his dreams. When he finally did sleep, it was restless and violent shaking and trembling. Tino needed a doctor not some old slave woman but the master refused. He wanted Tino suffering.

Hattie just held Tino's hand and said a prayer. He'd only been here four hours and he was at death's door. The master's anger and flared, the drugs had been too much for his smaller system and between the whipping and the drugs Hattie wasn't sure Tino was going to live out the night.

He kept crying out for Berwald, that nice Swedish fellow that fixed the attic window. Perhaps that was where Tino had spent his winter. She hoped so; she remembered the way that young man had looked at her Titi. Like he was a treasure to be cherished and not beaten until broken. At least Tino had half a year of happiness before he died. Most of her babies never got that much to begin with. Hattie hoped Tino turned a corner soon. Good or bad, it was better than this hellish Limbo of perpetual suffering he was living in now. All she could do was mop his brow free of sweat with a cool rag and wait it out with him. Like she always did with her babies, all her precious little loves.

Hattie sang Tino the old lullabies she used to sing him when he was still innocent. Before that damn master Grigori sold Tino when he was barely out of his nappies. Then Tino's mama, so high on the opium they pumped her full of signed that cursed paper giving Tino to the master when she died, then when the consumption finally got the bastard, his son takes over his mad ways before he's even dry behind the ears. He was raised to be a tyrant by a tyrant. Ivan was as mad as his papa. His mind was twisted to be evil by the most evil of men. It broke Hattie's heart. Ivan was just as much a product of this hell hole as Titi was. Some nights she lay wishing the place would burn to the ground. It would be the only thing to set these souls free. This place was nothing but the Devil's playground. She sometimes thought even if she lit it on fire herself, the damn place wouldn't burn. It was already blazing with hellfire anyway. Sometimes it felt like Hellhounds guarded the place at night.

After discussions, everyone agreed Ludwig would lead his hastily appointed militia of deputies down the main street and head in right through the front door with seizure warrants happily supplied by Judge Carriedo from where he was holding "court" from the bar. He was more than happy to give Ludwig whatever he asked for if it meant finally getting a Braginski behind bars. That whole district was overrun with corruption, bribery, the Russian mob and Ivan's string of brothels and opium trade. They'd walk in there and prove it tonight with a warrant to search the premises. Tino's kidnapping was just the sort of "Golden Opportunity" they needed even if everyone agreed they would have chosen a different method if given the choice. No one wanted to think of a person being tortured, especially the married men who could understand Berwald's rage that seemed frozen in a state of pain, horror and anger. He was white knuckled and wanting nothing more than to put a bullet between Ivan's eyes.

"Just don't kill him Mein Friend. No man will fault you for taking a piece of his hide in retribution, but I don't want to arrest you too, unless he is about to kill you, please try to avoid killing anyone." Ludwig said and Berwald nodded tersely as they finally headed out to get Tino at sunset.

* * *

To Be Concluded….

Coming Soon: Chapter Fourteen: End Times.

"Tack Alice, Bra flicka" = "Thanks Alice, Good girl." In Swedish.


End file.
